


Take Me Now [Kinktober 2018]

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Android Gavin Reed, Android Gore anyway, Android Hank Anderson, Angry Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Hank Anderson, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Breast Fucking, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Distant Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dominant Gavin Reed, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gore, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Half-assed Roleplay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Humiliation, Improper Use of a Thirium Pump, Incest, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Mutilation, Non-Sexual Kink, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Police Uniforms, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Interfacing, Sibling Incest, Skull Fucking, Stuffing, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Twincest, Uniform Kink, Urination, Watersports, Weight Gain, belly bulge, distention, distracted sex, or android aphrodisiacs anyway, reverse au, sort of Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Reed900/Hankcon/RK1700-centric kink ficlets for Kinktober 20181). Collars (Reed900)2). Bondage (HankCon)3). Deepthroating (HankCon)4). Begging (Reed900)5). Feederism (Reed900)6). Daddy Kink (Reed900)7). Aphrodisiacs (RK1700, Reed900, HankCon)8). Twincest (RK1700 human!AU)9). Blood/Gore (RK1700)10). Angry Sex + Hair-pulling (HankCon)11). Titfucking (HankCon)12). Crossdressing (Reed900)13). Rimming (Reed900)14). Distracted Sex (Reed900)15). Watersports (Reed900)16). Object Insertion + Edgeplay (RK1700)17). Role Reversal (HankCon + minor Reed900, reverse!au)18). Distention + Double Penetration (Hank1700)19). Costumes + Blindfolds (RK1700, Halloween Special)20). Cum Inflation (HankCon, reverse!au)21). Uniforms (HankCon)22). Weight Gain (Reed900)





	1. 1). Collars (Reed900)

**Author's Note:**

> Collars ft. Reed900 + light humiliation (not explicit)

Watching RK900 around the office was a hell of a power trip.

Watching his lithe fingers tracing along his neck, along the subtly raised imprint underneath his high-necked dress shirt, pausing and prodding at the metallic ring in the center before returning to tracing along his neck.

Gavin took amusement in the way the android glanced around embarrassedly when he realized his shirt's collar had sunken down to show a glimpse of the obvious and heavily contrasting pink collar below, the momentary panic in his otherwise stoic features as he tried to confirm that nobody else had caught sight of it.

The android almost relentlessly readjusted the smooth fabric to ensure it covered the pink strap, yet just as quickly ruffled the fabric with his obsessive tracing and retracing.

Everyone else thought of the obsessive strokes and touches of his restless fingers as a mere tic in his programming; like how Connor played with that stupid coin all the goddamn time.

But Gavin knew the truth. Gavin knew _exactly_ what was under that black shirt, and what it meant.

Nothing spectacular, or particularly taboo in this day and age. It was just a collar. Pink and flamboyant. Humiliating, while ultimately harmless.

But to him, it was a mark. Something that indicated RK900 was his possession, to do with as he pleased. It was something that put him in power, and every glimpse he caught of it in the midst of their day-to-day grind was intoxicating.

Gavin was exiting the archive when he saw RK900 walking down the hall leading to it; tagged alongside Connor, the absolute prick. He tried to keep his face serious, but a hint of a smirk escaped anyway. If this wasn't an absolutely _perfect_ chance to fuck with the both of them at the same time, then that opportunity didn't exist.

"Hey," Gavin huffed, stepping up to RK900 and jabbing a finger into his chest, "Get me a coffee, dipshit."

Connor glared at the familiar words, no doubt contemplating opening his big fucking mouth.

But RK900 spoke before he could. "Detective Reed, I'm afraid I'm in the middle of a task. You appear to be on your way out; you could get it yourself much more easily."

"Did I fucking stutter?" Gavin growled, and he could already see that ghost of a blue blush on the android's cheeks.

RK900 swallowed thickly, the movement of his artificial adam's apple no doubt pressing against the tight collar.

"Detective Reed, we're in the middle of an important case," Connor informed. "If you have nothing productive to contribute--"

Gavin reached for RK900's neck before his reflexes had a chance to kick in. Bunching the black fabric of his shirt down, he looped his index finger into the metal D-ring.

He tugged the much taller android down to his eye level using the collar. RK900's blush was clear as day now, flooding his cheeks with cobalt and betraying his attempts at maintaining composure.

"I said," Gavin hissed, "get me a coffee, _dipshit_."

He made sure to put a slow, percussive emphasis on the insult. With a smirk, Gavin tugged on the collar one last time, making sure Connor got a good look at the sight before he let go.

The taller android immediately straightened himself, hand raising to tuck the collar back behind his shirt. He hesitated, glancing in the RK800's direction but not quite being able to meet his eyes.

If he did, he'd see that Connor was blushing almost as much as he was, and Gavin took a stupid amount of pleasure in that.

RK900 was still stationary, blinking rapidly between Gavin, Connor, and the floor.

Gavin stepped closer, crowding the android's personal space. "Do I need to fucking repeat myself again?"

RK900's artificial breath hitched. "No, Detective."

Then the android practically shoved the file in his hand to Connor, forcing him to take it while he retreated. Connor offered no resistance, avoiding RK900's eyes but staring as he left.

Gavin shouldered past Connor, noting the yellow cycle of his LED as he passed with a shit-eating grin.


	2. 2). Bondage (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2). Bondage ft. Hankcon (+ minor rk1700 thoughts)

 

Connor was equipped with knowledge of numerous variants of knots, bindings, and other manners of tying an individual, intended as a means of apprehending suspects should handcuffs not be available.

Suffice to say, Hank was not a suspect, and this was likely not the intended purpose.

Or, upon contemplating the type of bizarre individual Elijah Kamski was, and some of his design choices in creating androids - of which includes giving certain models, such as himself, working genitals, including the ability to produce artificial semen - perhaps this was _exactly_ the intended purpose.

"How are you doing, Hank?" Connor spoke softly as he tightened the rope binding Hank's arms behind his back.

"Green," Hank replied. "Not a fan of this rope pressing into my gut, though."

"Is that so?" Connor chuckled, leaning forward and running his fingers along said rope. His fingers caressed the sizable dips where the rope squeezed into the Lieutenant's stomach. "Because _I_ happen to be a very big fan of it."

"Yeah, yeah," Hank lolled his head back as Connor finished the knot. "How much more are you going to wrap me up? I'm starting to feel like a goddamn Christmas present here."

"Just your legs now," Connor answered, pressing a kiss to Hank's neck. He delved his tongue out, licking a stripe up Hank's neck now that his hands couldn't swat him away. Hank groaned - either annoyedly or pleasurably, he couldn't tell which from this angle - at the sensation. "I don't want to overdo it, I just want to ensure that you are completely at my mercy."

Hank's cock twitched against the rope at Connor's words. "I swear to god I got the kinkiest android in the world."

"Doubtful," Connor shrugged, moving as he leaned Hank backwards into the bed. "I'm not a sex model android; I'm sure some of those models are much more perverse than me."

Hank shifted uncomfortably on his arms. " _They_ were designed that way, though. You, though? You fucking deviated into it. Gained free will and decided you wanted to tie up some old man, for some godforsaken reason."

Connor tilted his head curiously, "Is that a complaint, Lieutenant?"

"Nah," Hank shrugged, or attempted to, "Just an observation."

Connor paused to contemplate how to best bind Hank's legs. He decided to start with a knot around the upper thigh. "Nines also appears to be developing kinks of his own," Connor informed. "He wears a collar to work, even. He could potentially be kinkier than me, too."

"900 is just you but unreasonably tall," Hank scoffed. "Doesn't count."

"He's the same height as you, Hank," Connor reminded, tightening the rope far too tight as retaliation for the quip. He smirked when Hank grunted in pain before loosening the fibers.

" _I'm_ unreasonably tall, too," Hank countered. "I'm just wide enough to even it out, unlike that lanky son of a bitch."

Connor hummed. He rather enjoyed engaging in bondage play with Hank; the way the rope marked his body was pleasing, and his perfectionist tying matched with Hank's pliant body made for quite an arousing sight.

But a part of him wondered what it would be like to tie up Nines. Part of the joy he took in engaging in these activities was tying up someone bigger than him, and Nines did certainly fit that bill, as Hank had mentioned.

He was an android, so of course it wouldn't leave the beautiful marks that it leaves on Hank's human skin... Nor were androids capable of forming any equivalent to subcutaneous fat, so the ropes would lay entirely differently upon his body.

Besides that, the thrill laid in the vulnerability displayed, in having a submissive party trust you with being in control. That thrill wouldn't be present with RK900; he could merely break out of the rope. In fact, he would probably break them by accident...

Though Nines _would_ probably be able to withstand the more intricate bindings Connor desired to try. Androids don't cramp like humans do, either, so he could bind Nines much tighter and be much less kind in his ministrations…

RK900 was also astonishingly obedient with a knack to please, so he would do _everything_ Connor demanded of him.

"Hey, you shut down on me or something?" Hank nudged with a free foot. "Either finish tying me up or I'm gonna kick you with these untied legs."

Unfortunately, that meant he wouldn't backtalk or fight him the way Hank does, either. Wouldn't be as entertaining.

"Apologies," Connor finally responded, wrapping the other section of rope around Hank's ankle. "I was merely thinking."

"About?" Hank chuckled.

"Tying up Nines," Connor answered.  Hank was exceptionally understanding so there was no real point in dancing around the truth. "The idea offers more cons than pros, I'm afraid."

"Geez, you're fantasizing about tying someone up _while_ tying someone up?" Hank laughed. "Knew you were an insatiable little prick..."

"Merely a thought," Connor shrugged. "You'll always be my favorite to bind, though, Lieutenant."

Hank's face was lit with a pink hue, and Connor sensed his heartbeat speed up momentarily. Humans were such unique, beautiful creatures.

He pressed Hank's calf close to his thigh, tightening the rope.

"Yellow," Hank spoke as Connor continued to tighten it, their way of indicating discomfort that was not yet unbearable. He halted at the utterance. "Make the bind a little looser. I'm gonna get a bitch of a cramp with that position."

Connor nodded, loosening the rope's pull on Hank's leg. "Tell me when."

Hank squirmed in his binding as Connor slowly allowed his leg some room. Hank spoke again with only a fractional amount of slack given, "Green. Don't need to move, just don't want to cramp up."

Connor hummed with understanding as he repeated his knots with Hank's right leg. He grinned triumphantly as he leaned back.

He was always proud of his bindings - perfectly symmetrical, all knots matched each other in appearance, the exact same amount of distance between knots, all to accumulate in an aesthetically pleasing picture of his Lieutenant relinquishing his body to him - but this was by far his favorite yet. Were he not already deviated, he likely would have software instability alerts flooding his interface at the sight.

Hank's blush deepened as he stared, making the sight all the more arousing. His cock, lightly tied to rest against his stomach, was already leaking with precum, smearing across the skin with every needy twitch.

"Your LED is doing that yellow thing again," Hank informed. He squirmed against the restraints, but ultimately found that he couldn't move.

Connor's member stirred at the sight; such a simple movement that Hank likely didn't even think about, but served to show off his handiwork phenomenally.

"I'm saving this moment to my memory," Connor breathed out.

"That proud of your handiwork?" Hank chuckled.

"No," Connor answered, allowing his hands to roam Hank's body once more. "I'm merely astonished by how wonderful you look in it, Lieutenant."

Hank nearly sputtered at the compliment. He always did regarding praise of his appearance; it was rather adorable.

Connor tapped his chin. "There's something missing, though."

"Oh yeah?" Hank looked up at him eagerly, knowingly. "Like what?"

Connor smirked, leaning over his Lieutenant. "My cock in your ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a HANKering to tie someone up in ropes (get it? get it?)


	3. 3). Deepthroating (HankCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3). Deepthroating ft. HankCon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: there's some light dark humor regarding and references to Hank's suicidal tendencies

Connor groaned, throwing his head back against the couch's cushions as Hank mouthed at his cock. "H-Hank..."

Connor's hands were buried in his hair, gripping silver locks firmly between his fingers. Hank hummed around Connor's cock, licking up the stripes of thirium-based fluids leaking from the tip.

It was a good thing thirium was apparently safe to consume. He hadn't actually looked it up, so he was running on the assumption that it _probably_ wouldn't kill him. Connor would've stopped him a long damn time ago if it were poisonous or some shit.

Hank ended up chuckling around Connor. Death by cocksucking... what a way to go.

"Something amusing?" Connor asked breathlessly.

Might as well ask now that the opportunity was present. Hank popped off. "Thirium is okay for humans to swallow, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't have such a fascination with you swallowing mine were it not," Connor spoke, thrusting his cock back into Hank's face impatiently. "I fail to see how that connects to what you found amusing, though. Care to enlighten me?"

"This is the first time it's actually come up," Hank chuckled again, swirling his tongue across the tip to lick up the fluids with a renewed vigor, "I was thinking about what would happen if swallowing your thirium jizz ended up being, you know, fatal. So, basically, I was thinking about dying by sucking your dick."

"That would mean I would be directly responsible for your death, and my genitals would _technically_ be classified as a murder weapon," Connor pouted. "It would not be an ideal scenario."

Hank wrapped a hand around Connor's cock, pumping slowly, "You're only saying it wouldn't be an ideal scenario because you wouldn't get to fuck my mouth like the insatiable slut you are anymore."

Connor blushed, a tint of blue. "I do rather enjoy your oral performance, Lieutenant. However..."

Connor forced Hank down on his cock, gripping his hair to keep him firmly in place. "I don't appreciate you calling _me_ the slut, Hank. After all, you didn't think to verify whether it was safe to consume my ejaculate before sucking me off; you just did it. You've always been so _eager_ to swallow, too."

Hank's nails dug into Connor's skin as the android shallowly thrust into his throat, relaxing his throat muscles as well as he could. He was glad he had a well-trained gag reflex, though Connor was pushing it. "You're just that desperate for cock, aren't you Lieutenant?"

Hank attempted to nod, to communicate the answer he knew the android wanted to hear, but Connor held him so firmly that he couldn't even move.

"You don't have to answer," Connor moaned. "It's obvious anyway."

Hank was struggling to breathe; Connor wasn't overtly big, but his cock had just enough length and girth to block his airways when lodged within his throat.

Connor let go of his hair, moving to relax his arms over the back of the couch. Hank took the chance to pull off, taking in a deep several lungfuls of air before continuing.

In one swift movement, he took Connor into his throat again. He reveled in the pleasured shriek Connor made. "H-Hank, your throat feels so good..."

Hank bobbed his head, taking in a deep breath through his nose at the tip, then taking Connor down again. He kept a rhythm; unsteady and sloppy, but Connor's reactions didn't seem to care about the finesse.

"Take me deeper," Connor groaned, his hands kneading into the upholstery of the couch. "Please."

Hank smiled around him at the lustful begs, deepening his movements to take Connor all the way to the base. The android's breath hitched, his body spasming at the sensation. His voice came out weak, "Just like that."

Hank gripped Connor's hips to keep his pelvis steady despite his body's defiant twitching as he buried his cock in his warm mouth. With his nose pressed against Connor's groin, he swallowed the excess spit and thrium leaking from Connor's member.

His throat squeezed Connor, the stimulation prying a glitched noise from the android.

Connor probably wouldn't last long if he kept this up. With a proud smirk on his lips, he resumed his sloppy rhythm of deepthroating, breathing, and swallowing.

He may consider himself fuck-up in every other aspect of his life, but at least he could have pride in his ability to suck cock.

In his desperation to get Connor off, he ended up making himself gag around the length, but the vibrations only seemed to put the android closer to the edge.

Connor threw his head back when Hank swallowed around him again, then his hands were back in his hair.

"Hank, make me cum," Connor demanded, though it came out more like a beg, "I want to cum inside your throat, Lieutenant."

The words were making Hank's own cock stir. He moved one hand to palm himself through his sweat pants.

He gagged as Connor forced his head back down, the android's cock twitching in his wet mouth. Connor guided him with an almost iron grip of his hair, the rough movements dripping and smearing saliva along his lips and in his beard. Tears started to well in the corners of his eyes at the relentless abuse to his throat, but not quite threatening to spill over.

Connor buried himself in Hank's throat with a strangled, wanton groan. His hips jerked haphazardly, and Hank felt warm pulses of pseudo semen shoot down his throat.

He swallowed around Connor's cock several more times, milking every last drop of synthetic cum that he could manage from the android.

Connor's hand finally released Hank's hair as he slumped, artificial breathing ragged with exhaustion. He knew Connor didn't need to breath or even rest, but the pants and exhausted groans resulting from good head just made the experience that much better.

Hank slowly removed himself from Connor's softening dick, finally allowing himself to take in slow, proper breaths and bask in the image of Connor looking honest-to-God dazed.

"Jesus Christ, I thought you were gonna suffocate me with your cock," Hank quipped, wiping at his spit-covered lips. "What happened to dying while sucking you off not being an ideal scenario, huh?"

Connor let out a weakened shrug, his processors still recovering. He flashed Hank a lopsided smile, "It's a more ideal scenario than Russian Roulette, isn't it?"

Hank shook his head amusedly, moving to sit next to Connor on the couch. "I guess I can't argue that." ****~~~~

He pulled the recovering android close, embracing the subtle warmth from Connor's body as his systems attempted to cool down and the gentle nudges as Connor shifted to find an optimal position against him. Yeah, he definitely couldn't argue; he'd take this over Russian Roulette any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first list I got is strangely tame in comparison to other kinktober lists, so i'm gonna be picking and choosing across like five different Kinktober prompt lists. so if you were wondering what prompt list i'm using, I literally do not even know LMAO


	4. 4). Begging (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4). Begging ft. Reed900 (+ android orgasm delay, come eating, Gavin just being a very rough dom in general)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Gavin is a pretty mean dom but I assure you Nines enjoys it just as much

RK900 kneeled in front of him, arms folded obediently behind his back. His body was trembling, his vocal module struggling to keep pitiful whimpers from pouring out as a result of the toy vibrating inside of him; thrumming at an intensity just strong enough to pleasure, but so weak that it made the sensation agonizing, nagging desperately at the android's internal sensors.

RK900's strong, emotionless façade wasn't melting away - it was being violently torn down piece by piece.

Such a goddamn pretty sight.

"Keep your eyes forward," Gavin demanded. RK900 obeyed; he always did. He always listened to every little order he was given.

But that wasn't what Gavin wanted out of him, and RK900 knew. He didn't want mere obedience from this plastic asshole; he didn't want RK900 to blindly follow along with his demands, taking pride in being such a well-behaved toy.

He wanted to _break_ that pride. He wanted RK900 to plead for what _he_ wants, to plead for Gavin to be merciful enough to give it to him.

Gavin circled around him, watching RK900's posture stiffen. Eager, at attention, waiting for another order to obey.

_Pathetic._

Gavin stomped the ground with his next step, watching as RK900 flinched at the motion. He was on high-alert, prepared for any action that Reed threw at him.

Except he knew RK900 wasn't prepared, no matter how much processing power he allotted; Gavin had a way of lowering his guard, catching him by surprise.

"RK900," a wicked smiled pulled on his lips at the android shifting uneasily. As he should. "Disable your ejaculation function."

He watched with delight as RK900's eyes were blown wide at the command. "Detective, I--"

Gavin grabbed his collar, "Disable ejaculation, or _I'll_ do it manually."

Gavin didn't actually know how to disable anything manually, just that it was possible. The android undoubtedly knew this, just as well as he knew that Gavin would be perfectly content with fumbling blindly with his programming and components until he figured out how.

His LED circling into a processing amber, and RK900's lips drew into a thin apprehensive line. Then, he nodded, "Yes, sir."

Gavin brushed his hands through RK900's hair. A small, soothing, almost affectionate motion that the android leaned into. "Good boy."

He watched the LED finally calm to a steady, pulsing blue at the first act of relative kindness he'd shown the android all night. Gavin used the lapse in his attention to grip the remote of RK900's toy concealed in his pocket, flicking the vibration up by several settings.

Before he could stop the reaction, RK900 pitched forward with a gasp, wracked with overwhelming sensations. The android growled with frustration; he most likely had an orgasm blocked by his inability to come.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gavin spoke with insincerity. "Did that piss you off? Did you want to get off, tincan?"

RK900 kept his eyes focused on the floor, unwilling to meet Gavin's gaze as he tried to regain his composure and adjust to the new pulsing through his internal sensors.

"You can play machine all you want," Gavin chuckled, gripping the android's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "But we both know you're a deviant. There's no point in acting like you don't have wants."

He hoped his eyes spoke the message he was trying to get across. _"It's time to prove that you really are alive."_

"The only thing I want," the android's eyes finally gazed into his own, completely unreadable, "is to please you."

"Is that so?" Gavin laughed. "Because I don't fucking buy it. You can try to hide how much of an eager little whore you are, but I'll find out sooner or later."

"I certainly invite you to try," RK900 shot back.

Gavin snatched him by the collar with enough force to drag him across the floor.

"I have nothing but time on my hands, RK," Gavin leered down at him. "You think I won't dedicate some of it to breaking you? Because I will; metaphorically, and..."

Gavin let go of the collar. In the next second, his hand collided into his face with enough force to whip him off balance. He ignored the throbbing pain in his own hand as it hit the blunt, unwavering material of his facial plate.

"... if I have to, _physically_ ," Gavin chuckled. "You wanna act like a big tough machine with no feelings or thoughts or desires? That practically gives me permission to rough you up like one."

The current state of RK900 should've been proof of that enough. His knees were worn down to his white chassis from being dragged around, and thirium had been drawn more than a few times. Hell, he was pretty sure his boots even dented him underneath that weird cyberskin of his.

"That would not be an effective method, Detective," RK900 spoke. "You'd only succeed in damaging me, and possibly your reputation should I stumble into our place of employment while in a state of disrepair."

Gavin scoffed. Was that a threat, as if his reputation could get any worse? "Cute; you think I care."

There was a flash of red from RK900's temple. It was a split-second occurrence, one that Gavin almost missed. He knew what it meant, in the heat of a scene; he was breaking down, afraid of relenting.

Gavin clicked the remote in his hand to a higher setting; another increment from the violent pulse it was previously set at. Smirked as he watched the android try to remain still, tried to trick Gavin into believing he was still holding up fine.

"Of course, if you want to claim that you only want to please me," Gavin pressed the bottom of his boot to RK900's throbbing erection, "Then I guess I don't have to worry about making you come, do I? I can just use you, fuck your obedient little mouth like a fleshlight, right? That's basically what you are."

RK900 hissed through his teeth at the rough stimulation, his face flushing blue under Gavin's cruel words. His LED blinked a desperate red again, contrasting the dust of blue on his cheeks.

Gavin started to withdraw his leg. Then, hands wrapped firm around his ankle, pulling him back. "Please..."

Gavin stopped. "What was that?"

"Let me come," RK900 whispered. His eyes were lidded with shame and arousal.

"You're too quiet, I couldn't hear that," Gavin taunted. "Human hearing is just the darndest thing, isn't it?"

RK900 fell silent again, his eyes back to the floor. Gavin rolled his eyes; the last bit of resistance was always the hardest to snuff out.

"Let go of me," Gavin demanded, tugging his leg back. RK900 whined with the withdrawal of touch. He circled back around the android, out of his view.

If he wouldn't submit easily, he had no qualms about making it even harder on him. He clicked the remote to its highest setting.

The sound RK900 made was piercing, a wanton whine of need that he tried and failed to power through. His body spasmed, unable to hold itself up any longer.

Gavin grabbed him by the hair, arching him back by force. The change in position nudged the toy against his bioprostate, causing more pitiful cries to pour from his mouth. His LED wasn't leaving its cycle of maroon now.

"Gav... _Detective_... I can't... Too much..."

The android could barely even form strings of words together; he'd like to see him try to backtalk him now.

Gavin leaned down, resting his head upon a quivering shoulder. He caressed a hand up the side of RK900's torso, fingernails scraping along the surface. He watched, almost hypnotically, as the scratches revealed a hint of the white below before fading.

"Come on, the gig is up," Gavin whispered in his ear, the android seizing up as his breath tickled the lobe of his ears. "I know how desperate you are, just fucking admit it."

He lowered his hand, wrapping his hand around his cock. RK900 gasped out, thrashing against Reed. "Gavin--"

Gavin tsked, releasing his grip on the android's dick, "That's not right, is it?"

"Detective," he corrected, and Gavin hummed as he gripped him again.

Gavin worked up a slow rhythm, "That feel good, tincan?"

"Yes," RK900 moaned.

"Feel like you're gonna come soon?" Gavin dug the nail of his thumb into RK's synthetic flesh, eliciting a hiss from the android. "Oh, that's right, you _can't_."

RK900 trembled, his fingers twitching as they rested on his thighs.

"It's a good thing you don't _want_ it, huh?" Gavin laughed, stroking him faster. "You don't want anything, you just go along with whatever _I_ want to do."

RK900 whimpered - fucking _whimpered_ as he bucked desperately into Gavin's hand. "Detective, I..."

"Go on," Gavin spoke with a mockery of tenderness, jerking him harder. 

"Please," RK900 breathed out, "Let me come."

"What was that?" Gavin prompted.

"Let me come," he repeated, the blush his face intense in tone.

"Louder," Gavin demanded.

"Please let me come!" RK900's voice was unsteady with frustration, "Please, it's... it's _unbearable_. I can't stand it."

Gavin chuckled low in his throat. He could feel the shame radiating through RK900. "Tell me how bad you want to come."

"I... I _need_ to come, my sensors can't bear it anymore," the android still hesitated, less with shame and more with a struggle to think of words. "I'll do _anything_ , Detective, please let me come for you. I want to come so badly."

It was enough to make his cock throb in his jeans, so Gavin deemed that as a good enough answer. "RK900, enable ejaculation."

RK900 had only barely reenabled the function before he was gone with a ragged, glitched mewl. Thick ropes of come coated Gavin's fingers, smearing along his shaft as Gavin continued pumping him.

His posture slumped as he rode out the last of his climax, artificial breath reduced to panting.

Gavin raised his fingers, covered in an excessive amount of pseudo come, and shoved three of them into RK900's mouth. RK900 offered no resistance, swirling his tongue around and between the digits.

Gavin bit his lip as he watched the spectacle. "That's right, clean up your fuckin' mess."

RK900 hummed around the fingers, pulling away to lick the fluid from Gavin's palm. "Yes, Detective."

When Gavin's hand was clean, he pulled away, standing back to his full height. RK900 attempted to follow suit, only for Gavin to clamp a hand down on his shoulder.

RK900's arousal was back full force as Gavin stared down at him.

"Now let's see you beg for my cock like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next few chapters are gonna be super self-indulgent, just fyi
> 
> also, I have a twitter now, so if you wanna hmu feel free!  
> https://twitter.com/rk_bae_hundred


	5. 5). Feederism (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feederism ft. Reed900 (+ belly fucking); Nines stuffs Gavin for his birthday because Gavin has a kink. Turns out, Nines does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hella carried away with his lmao, happy birthday Gavin, you're now a victim to one of my kinks

Gavin huffed from the couch, drumming his fingers along the armrest. Nines had been cooking for the past two fucking hours.

His stomach growled, reminding him of exactly how long it was taking to actually be fed. "Hey, tincan, you plan on finishing cooking any time soon? If not, I'm ordering pizza."

"You will do no such thing," the android huffed. "I'm almost done, if you would cease being so impatient."

"I'll cease being impatient when my stomach ceases being impatient," Gavin shot back. "The hell are you cooking, anyway? A fucking holiday feast?"

"I'm afraid your birthday does not count as a holiday, so only part of that assumption rings true," Nines replied.

"So the feast part is true?"

"Precisely."

Shit. The tincan wasn't joking about wanting to cook for him.

He waited several more minutes, flipping impatiently through the various channels on TV. He paused in his surfing when Nines stepped in front of the TV, baring two plates.

Shirtless. Odd, but not unwelcome.

"Is there a reason you've decided to turn into a partial nudist?" Gavin asked.

"I went through your computer's folders, Detective Reed," the RK900 responded with an almost disturbingly chipper tone. "Particularly the ones regarding your sexual interests."

Oh.

...

...

...

**_OH._ **

Gavin flushed as the realization dawned on him. "You fucking snooped through my porn collection?"

Nines nodded, "I'm not equipped to judge your 'tastes', if that alleviates your worry. I find human paraphilias quite intriguing myself."

Nines sat one of the plates on the table - was that grilled salmon? - moving to sit next to Gavin while holding the other plate in his hand.

"I did my best to plan out an appropriate means to celebrate your birthday," Nines practically beamed. "You don't seem fond of interacting with other people, nor do you like alcoholic beverages, so staying home and engaging in sexual gratification with food seemed to be an ideal scenario."

Was he dreaming? He had to be fucking dreaming. Shit like this didn't happen in real life. Even if it was his fucking birthday. Gavin didn't have time to pinch himself to verify before the android was shoving a forkful in his face.

Salad, mostly romaine with only a little iceberg, and it smelled like it had a thin coat of french dressing on it. How the fuck did Nines know his favorite foods and dressings?

He decidedly not to linger on it, taking the bite of lettuce. He chewed quickly, swallowing it down. The android was already waiting with another forkful.

He moaned pleasantly around the mouthful; it was just salad, but he hadn't eaten in fucking hours and right now it tasted like something directly out of heaven.

"It was french dressing you enjoyed, correct?" Nines asked, halting with the next forkful. "I feared that my audio processor may have incorrectly transcribed the audio when you ordered your salad last week, so I purchased ranch dressing as well if you would like that on the remainder of the salad."

It's been a while since he's tried ranch dressing... "Yeah, french is my preference. Can I try ranch on the next salad, though?"

"Of course, Detective," he smiled, holding the fork in front of Gavin's face. He hummed as he chewed one of the cherry tomatoes.

As soon as he finished off the first salad, Nines stood up, handing him the plate from the coffee table. "You can feed yourself for this one. I'll go get the next plates ready."

Gavin looked down at the plate in his hands. A filet of grilled salmon, a side of asparagus, and six shrimp. He contemplated Nines' words as he listened to the clinking of dishes from the kitchen.

Plate _s_. _Plural_.

Not that he had complaints; but the two plates he'd been served already were more than his standard meals. He rarely indulged himself beyond that, and those times were all by his lonesome...

He took a bite of the salmon, and moaned almost obscenely - fuck, he didn't know a military grade android could cook that well.

"I take it you're enjoying the salmon," Nines chuckled, peering from behind the wall blocking off the kitchen from the living room.

"Fuck yeah," Gavin spoke with a muffled mouthful before he swallowed. "It's weird that a police android can cook this well. Those programmers think of everything, huh?"

"CyberLife didn't design me with the purpose," Nines informed. "I merely downloaded the protocols and recipes."

Gavin paused as he shoved several of the asparagus into his mouth. "What, like.. from the internet?"

"I wish it were that simple," Nines sighed. "It requires me to copy the data from another android."

"Who'd you get the recipes from?" Gavin loosely wondered if Nines was getting irritated with him talking with his mouth full of food. Meh.

"Connor," he answered, and before Gavin could ask, he elaborated, "Who downloaded them from our associate Markus."

"Oh, that android... leader... guy," Gavin hesitated, struggling to think of words to describe the prolific android; formerly he would've described Markus as a myriad of derogatory terms. But that was before he got _with_ an android, and developed dumb feelings _for_ an android, and let an android keep spare clothes and thirium stocks _in his apartment_...

When did he become such a fucking sap?

"Yes, that Markus; he was a caretaker prototype before he was a figure for android rights," Nines said amusedly as he re-entered the room. "You finished that quickly."

Gavin blinked, glancing down to his now-empty plate. Huh. He hadn't even realized.

Nines sat another plate on the table, holding out his hand for Gavin's emptied plate, which Gavin quickly handed over.

Nines sat it aside, then held up a forkful of salad in front of Gavin's face.

"More salad?" Gavin lifted an eyebrow.

"It's a healthy indulgence, and I'm well aware of your preference for salad before main dishes," Nines spoke, "Given there's a few more main dishes, I figured this dish would be a pleasing intermission. You also claimed you wished to try ranch dressed salad as well."

Gavin stared at the bite of salad before him, apprehensive. What if he still didn't like ranch? He delved his tongue out first, intending to drag his tongue along the leaf of lettuce.

Intended, but Nines quickly shoved the fork into his mouth instead. He huffed at the action, but hummed at the flavors regardless. Not as good as french, but still fucking delicious.

"So, how many main dishes are there?" Gavin asked, obediently opening his mouth for another bite.

"Five in total," Nines grinned and Gavin almost choked on lettuce.

"Fucking five?!" Gavin sputtered incredulously. "You realize humans have, you know, _limits_ , right?"

"I'm aware," Nines retorted, prodding at Gavin's lips with another bite. "That's why I've prepared reasonable portions of each dish. I wouldn't dream of feeding you more than you can handle, Detective."

Gavin narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he chewed the bite. Nines was never this chipper. Whatever; he was getting copious amounts of food that he didn't have to cook and... _wait_.

He swallowed. "You're not gonna make me do the dishes are you?"

Nines chuckled quietly. "Of course not, provided you don't make my cooking go to waste."

Gavin relaxed and allowed himself another bite. "In that case, keep 'em coming."

"Of course, Detective," Nines' LED circled yellow. Gavin still wasn't sure what that meant. How the fuck could Anderson decipher that mood ring? Anderson understood Connor perfectly by that stupid light, but Nines was fucking unreadable as far as he's concerned, lights be damned.

Gavin eyed the next plate eagerly; fries and a burger, with all the vegetables except nasty-ass fucking onions.

"I fucking love you, just FYI," Gavin reached for the fries first. Fries tended to decrease in quality the longer they were left alone. He moaned; how could something so good be so bad for his health? It'd been way to long since he'd indulged himself like this.

"I love you as well," Nines smiled as he watched Gavin scarf down the fries, soon followed by the burger. "You've got ketchup on your face."

Gavin raised an arm to wipe the condiment away, halting when RK900 snatched his arm and closed the distance between him. He looked up curiously, blushing when Nines' tongue licked up his chin.

That seals it. He was giving Nines the dicking of his robotic life after this.

When Nines returned to the kitchen once more, Gavin leaned back, groaning. He was already full, but he was excited to see what else Nines had planned.

"Which would you like next? I have chicken alfredo, meatloaf with mashed potatoes, and steak."

Gavin's mouth was already watering. "Jesus fucking Christ, how much did you fucking spend on this, Nines?"

"It's of no importance," Nines replied simply. "Your birthday is of much more import. Now, which would you like?"

"Chicken alfredo, been years since I've had a decent plate of it," Gavin grinned.

"As you've said," Nines replied as stepped back into the room. "I've decided to skip the salad this time around."

"That eager for me to try it?" Gavin reached for the dish. Fullness be damned, he wanted that chicken alfredo as soon as yesterday.

"Yes, but... that's not quite my reasoning," Nines' face turned a light shade of blue. "I appear to have made a _slight_ miscalculation in the salad portioning."

"So there's none left."

"Precisely."

Gavin snorted with laughter as he twirled the pasta around his fork, stabbing a strip of chicken onto the end. Miscalculations like that weren't typical of the RK900; he must've been really flustered.

_Maybe he's into this too_ , Gavin thought.

He shoved the first bite into his mouth, and he was fairly certain he almost jizzed in his pants from the taste alone. He definitely didn't even try to suppress the pleasured groan that escaped him.

"Holy fuck, Nines, are you a god?" Gavin didn't even wait until he was done chewing to speak.

The android tapped at his chin. "If I were, I would be rA- _Nines_."

Gavin groaned again, this time in frustration. "I was going to dick you down tonight, but now I've changed my mind."

Nines shrugged.  "By the time I'm done, I doubt your ability to _'dick me down'_ regardless."

Okay, true. Gavin was already feeling lethargic as hell, and this was a big plate of pasta. He would likely not be doing any dicking, which was a disappointing thought.

"I do intend to make you come before the night is over, however," Nines smiled. "So please let that be my redemption."

Gavin pouted, shoveling another mouthful of pasta into his maw. "Fine, but only because this is the best chicken alfredo that I've ever had. Asshole."

"Prick," the android retaliated in jest.

Gavin swallowed, then proceeded to slurp down another mouthful. He frowned when a stray noodle slapped against his upper lip, smearing sauce along his lips.

Nines closed the distance between them in a heartbeat. "May I?"

Gavin simply nodded, humming as Nines delved his tongue along his lips before kissing Gavin deeply. Gavin quickly nudged Nines away, raising a hand to stifle a burp that had snuck up on him.

His face was hot with embarrassment as he glanced up at Nines. Should he say anything? _'Excuse me'_? _'Sorry'_? Nines wasn't really reacting... but his LED was yellow again. Weird.

Nines simply smiled, grabbing at his fork to twirl the last bite of alfredo. "Eat up, I want you to appreciate every last bit of my effort."

Gavin's blush got even fiercer. This android was going to be the death of him.

He took the bite into his mouth, chewing slowly. His stomach felt so full; he knew it wasn't his limit, not even close, but the sensation was almost overwhelming.

Nines grabbed the plate, setting it aside and scooting closer. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Gavin stifled another burp into his fist. "Just... just give me a second, tincan."

"Of course," he nodded. The RK900's eyes gazed into his own before sinking lower.

Gavin jumped when the android's hands found their way to his belly. "H-Hey! Knock it off!"

Nines ignored the demands, going so far as to hike Gavin's shirt up his chest. His eyes looked almost entranced, his LED back to the processing amber color.

Gavin allowed his own eyes to sink down, biting his lip at the sight. He knew he'd packed a lot inside of him, but seeing it presented in the form of his gut distended was...

He suddenly felt a strong determination to pile more inside of him, to stretch himself further, watch himself grow bigger. His cock was stirring at the thoughts, at the sight.

Nines rested his hand upon the swell, his thumb tracing gentle circles into his skin. "Fascinating..."

Gavin blushed. "You're probably not feeling the same about this as I am, huh?"

The hand didn't leave his stomach. "I'm unsure of my feelings regarding the subject," Nines tilted his head, "Or rather, I'm unsure of how to define them. But they _are_ positive feelings."

Gavin couldn't help but feel flustered; even if it probably wasn't sexual, knowing his partner was enjoying watching him and providing for him made his heart leap. "I think I'm ready for the next one. Meatloaf."

Nines' eyes lit up, and he soon lifted himself from the couch to retrieve the dish.

Gavin whined as his hand left his belly. He enjoyed the pleasant, external pressure against the internal pressure.

He pressed his own hand to the swell, resting it at the lowest curve. His stomach wasn't completely stretched taut, but he could faintly feel the gurgles of his stomach trying to process his meal under his palm.

Why was that so hot to him?

He snapped out of his arousing thoughts as Nines sat down with the sixth plate. He started to raise his hands to grab at the dish but Nines set it aside, instead handing him a liter bottle of pineapple soda.

"Hydration is important," Nines beamed.

Gavin didn't protest like he normally would, instead hastily unscrewing the cap and bringing the beverage to his lips. He gulped down mouthful after mouthful, the carbonation tingling in his mouth.

He paused, setting it aside as an episode of light nausea overcame him. He needed to slow down with the chugging. Gavin leaned back, letting his head lull with a groan. "Fuck, Nines..."

Hands were back at his stomach, rubbing and kneading the flesh. RK900's hands were unsteady as they rubbed, but Reed brushed the observation away. It wasn't important, what was important was how good that artificial warmth felt caressing his gut.

With a sigh as the nausea subsided, Gavin leaned up again. "Alright, I think I can pack some more in. Give it here."

The android grabbed the dish, but hesitated in handing it over. "I would like to feed you again."

Gavin's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he chuckled, relaxing his posture again. "Feel free."

He froze when Nines moved to straddle his lap, towering over him. Nines' groin was pressing against his belly, but he didn't get time to dwell on the fact as Nines fed him potatoes and meat.

If he was being fed any more hastily, he was pretty sure he would've choked. "Nines, hey--" he paused to belch into his hand, "slow the fuck down on the next dish, okay?"

Nines halted with the last spoonful of potatoes, frowning so deeply that Reed almost felt bad for scolding him. "My apologies, Detective. I got carried away."

Gavin pulled the android down into a kiss, groaning as Nines returned his hand to his stomach. "I just want to take the time to enjoy this."

"I... I understand," Nines hummed. "I wish to as well. I believe I've finally figured out how I feel regarding this subject."

"Oh yeah?" Gavin prompted. "And how's that?"

"I'm... fascinated," Nines struggled to answer, his eyes refusing the leave the growing swell of Gavin's middle, "Enraptured, even. Above all else..."

Nines pressed his groin harder into Gavin's stomach; Gavin groaned as he felt the hard length of his member. "I'm unbearably _aroused_."

Heat flooded Gavin's face, his mouth gaping at the blunt response. "Shit, Nines."

"I can't help but think rather obscenely regarding your stomach," Nines confessed, lifting the final bite of the plate back to Gavin's lips. "I... I find it to be _'sexy'_ , as you would say. I would love nothing more than to get off to the sensation of your middle pressing against my cock."

Gavin swallowed the last bite slowly. It was hard to comprehend that this was real, that this was actually happening to him. How the fuck did he luck out on getting an android just as weird as him?

"You should let me finish eating before you start turning me on, tincan," Gavin scoffed, trying to play off the heavy heat on his features.

"According to my scans, you already are turned on," Nines chuckled, "and have been for quite a while."

"Whatever," Gavin shot back, "Go get my steak."

Nines clumsily picked himself up in his haste to obey, the haze of arousal evident with his clouded processors.

Gavin groaned, reaching for the soda on the coffee table. Leaning forward proved to be a monumental feat at this point. He grunted, reaching his fingers towards it. When he finally gripped it, he made a triumphant sound before sighing with relief from the effort as he leaned back.

He took slow swallows, his free hand moving to rub his belly. He swore he could almost feel himself expanding, the carbonation filling him and bubbling inside of him.

His eyes drifted to the side, and he sputtered at the sight they caught, causing pineapple flavored fluid to dribble down his chin and chest.

Nines stood in the threshold between kitchen and living room, plate in one hand, the other palming at a growing erection as he watched Gavin. Feelings of arousal and embarrassment swirled inside of him.

Nines stepped over, setting the plate on the couch beside them before straddling Gavin once more. He began dragging his tongue up his neck, licking up the sticky pineapple substance, then he trailed his tongue to lick his chin, his lips sucking every last bit of the sugary fluid from him.

When Nines pulled away, his face was flushed blue, his LED on an almost permanent loop of yellow. "I cannot take it any more. The sight of you is sinful."

Gavin watched dazedly as Nines unlatched his jeans, shoving them down just enough to free his cock. He pressed closer, nudging his bared cock against the swell of flesh.

When Nines presented the first bite of steak, it took him several seconds to take the offering into his mouth, hypnotized by Nines' movements.

Nines thrusted against him, grinding his length against the distended curve. The android moaned low in his throat, pressing even closer. "Gavin..."

Gavin took another offered bite. He wasn't sure he could fit much more into his greedy gut, but for Nines to keep looking at him as he was now, he would fight through the growing discomfort in his middle.

"Knowing that _this_ ," Nines paused in his offerings to caress Gavin's middle with a desperate breath, "is a result of _my_ actions..."

When Nines brought another bite to his lips, Gavin reached up to grip his free hand. Nines tilted his head confused at the action.

Gavin simply smirked up at him, pressing the hand firmly to his throat. Then, he swallowed. Nines' eyes widened, his fingertips trailing along his adam's apple, following the food's path to his stomach.

Nines' thrusts against him became quicker, his breathing reduced to panting and small moans.

Gavin couldn't help but make his own moans at the sensation of the taller android grinding his cock against his belly, the friction and prodding to his stomach teasingly delightful. Nines was feeding him while fucking against his gut; these were things that only happened in his fantasies.

Nines barely lasted long enough to shovel the last morsels of the dish into Reed's mouth, his hand rested upon his throat to feel it being swallowed down. He spilled white ropes along Gavin's stomach, the fluid trickling down the taut curve.

He leaned over Gavin breathlessly, body trembling as it tried to stabilize itself.

"So," Gavin eventually breathed out, already thoroughly exhausted, "You plan on getting me off too?"

Nines finally leaned up, flashing an almost devilish smirk. "As soon as you've finished desert, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gross sorry lmao
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/rk_bae_hundred


	6. 6).Daddy Kink (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6). Daddy Kink ft. Reed900 (+epilogue ft. Connor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed Has Some Kind Of a Daddy Kink And You Cannot Convince Me Otherwise

 

 

Gavin pumped his fingers inside of RK900's tight hole, mouth hot and heavy on the android's neck. The fingers of his other hand were hooked under a collar, pressing down on his android's windpipe.

RK900's cock was leaking, soaking the barely-there underwear confining it to his abdomen. "More," he breathed out. "I want more."

"Is that an attitude I'm hearing?" Gavin growled, biting the flesh of his neck gingerly enough to avoid causing himself harm. He sucked the skin, overstimulating the sensors to reveal the white chassis below - the closest an android could get to a hickey.

"N-No," RK900 answered, "I just desperately want your cock inside me..."

"Then ask _properly_ ," Gavin scolded. "Or I'll have to punish you."

RK900 moaned as Gavin curled his fingers to press against his bioprostate. "Please, Daddy, please let me have your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck my ass until I can't move, Daddy."

Gavin grinned against RK900's shoulder, sucking another temporary mark on his clavicle. "That's right. You're Daddy's little android slut, aren't you?"

"Yes," RK900's hole quivered around Gavin's fingers.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy!" RK900 shouted as Gavin scissored his fingers inside. "Please, Daddy, I can't wait any more!"

Gavin leaned away, abruptly slapping the android across the face hard enough to make him reel back. "Shut up. You'll wait as long as _I_ fucking say to."

RK900 frowned, clutching his face. "... Yes, Daddy..."

Gavin withdrew his fingers, pulling a whine from the android. "Stand up and show me that pretty little hole of yours."

At the demand, an order flashed in RK900's optical interface. **FOLLOW DADDY'S ORDERS**.

RK900 nodded, hesitantly standing on shaking legs that were beginning to betray him. Slightly arching his back, he reached behind, spreading himself apart. Lubricant trickled down his thighs and balls.

Gavin bit his lip. "Yeah, just like that."

Gavin's thumb traced the ring of muscle before pressing in. "You're such a horny little slut, you were probably designed that way. You want cock so bad."

"Just yours, Daddy," RK900 breathed out. "It's so big, it stretches me so well."

Gavin threw his head back with an appreciative hum. "Get on your knees and get me ready."

RK900 didn't hesitate, dropping to his knees so quickly that Gavin would've been worried about a knee injury if he were human. He reached for Gavin's zipper, tensing when Gavin seized his hand and stopped him.

"Forgetting something?" Gavin reminded.

The android slumped, an almost-pout pulling on his features. "Can I _please_ suck your cock, Daddy?"

Gavin smirked, carding a hand through the android's hair. "As long as you make me feel good."

"Of course, Daddy," RK900 nodded, as he pulled Reed's cock from his pants, "I exist to please you."

Gavin groaned as the android wrapped his lips around his shaft, tongue massaging the tip before bobbing his head in a steady pace. He gazed down at the sight of RK900 staring up at him, artificial saliva dribbling from his lips as he sucked him off, his face a glowing blue from arousal.

He lowered his second hand into his hair, forcing the android down to the base. RK900 made a muffled whine, raising his hands to brace himself on Reed's hips.

"You fucking like that, slut?" Gavin taunted. "Like having your throat fucked by Daddy?"

RK900 only groaned around his cock in response, his hands digging into Gavin's hips tightly but making no effort to pull away. In fact, he only pressed closer to the base, his lips resting in the coarse hairs.

Gavin cock throbbed in the tight warmth of the android's throat. It pulsed around him as the android simulated swallowing, gazing up at him to gauge a reaction; approval, guidance, _anything_ he could get.

Gavin pulled him away from his cock with a rough yank of synthetic hair fibers, spit dripping from his length. "On the bed, legs spread."

"Yes, Daddy," RK900 stood, looking down at Gavin but still the very image of submission. "Would you like me face up or down?"

"Up," Gavin answered. "I want to see those filthy expressions of yours."

RK900 climbed into the bed, turning to lay back. He spread his legs wide as Reed climbed in after him, teasing a hand over his chest and abdomen, reaching down to grip his cock.

He gasped, startled, as Gavin grabbed the hand and pinned it to the bed.

"Did I _say_ you could touch yourself?" Gavin hissed, leaning over him.

"No, Daddy, you didn't," RK900 replied quietly, averting his eyes from Gavin's face. "I'm sorry."

"Look at me."

RK900 hesitated, swallowing thickly. He almost didn't want to, when the command prompt appeared back in his vision. **FOLLOW DADDY'S ORDERS**.

He turned his face back to meet Gavin's, who was glaring down at him. A hand met his face, whipping him to the right with the impact and sending pain through his facial sensors.

A blue handprint was burning on his face now, and he raised his hand to trace it; a mark from his Daddy.

"You're not going to come until I say you can, so you better be polite," Gavin ordered, "Got it?"

RK900 nodded eagerly, "Yes Daddy, I got it. Can I please have your cock inside of me now?"

Gavin's lips quirked upwards, lining his cock up with RK900's hole, "Well, since you asked so fucking nicely..."

RK900 arched his back as Gavin slid in, groaning as Gavin stretched him, "Deeper..."

Gavin stopped, wrenching a whine from RK900, but he didn't even need to inform the android of his error.

" _Please_ go deeper, Daddy," RK900 corrected, his eyes lidded with arousal.

"Good boy," Gavin praised, pressing into the android below. "Keep it up."

RK900 gripped the sheets when Gavin suddenly snapped his hips forward, filling him. "Daddy!"

Reed reached for the android's collar, tugging him up and towards his slow, merciless thrusts. "Who's your Daddy, RK?"

"Y-You," RK900 stuttered. "You are."

Gavin leaned forward, growling into his ear with a powerful slam of the hips. "Who does this hole belong to?"

"You," RK900 gasped shallowly.

"Fucking speak up," he spat. Gavin let go of the collar, wrapping his hand around his throat and shoving him back into the sheets as he began to pound into him. "Who owns this tight little fuckhole?"

"You do!" RK900 shouted as the cock inside him brushed his bioprostate, " _You_ own me, Daddy! I'm yours!"

"You gonna come for me, you fucking slut?" Gavin breathed out, "Gonna come for your Daddy?"

RK900 clenched his eyes shut, sinful noises pouring from his gaped mouth. "Only if you... only if..." RK900 gritted his teeth, trying to will back his climax, "If you _allow_ me to."

Gavin leaned down, his breath tickling the lobe of RK900's ear, "Do you want to come? Do you want to come for Daddy?"

" _No_ ," RK900 answered, drawing a bemused look from Gavin, "I want _you_ to come, Daddy. I want you to use my hole, I want you to come inside of me, mark me as yours."

Gavin grunted, the words hitting him like a punch to the gut, causing an overwhelming arousal to coil within him. "Fuck yeah you do, baby. I'm gonna fill you so goddamn good."

Reed wrapped a hand around RK900's cock, pumping him in time with the shifting of his hips. "Finish already so I can fill your ass with my fucking come."

RK900 threw his head back, his moans raspy as his climax pulsed through his body like electric, turning his thoughts into static.

Gavin grabbed his hips, slamming himself into RK900 with reckless abandon, drawing more carnal sounds from his blissed-out lover. With RK900's asshole throbbing around him, he finished with a low growl, cock jerking as he painted RK900's insides with his essence.

He slumped, catching himself on his elbows and taking in the sight of his lover's face. LED cycling red, his face coated in a deep blush, artificial breathing quickened.

"That was..." RK900 started, slumping back into the sheets.

"Fucking awesome, babe," Gavin finished, leaning down to kiss RK900, their teeth clinking together clumsily. "Scenes with you are so much sexier now that you've learned not to use the word _'cummies'_ anymore."

"I was rather fond of that word," RK900 chuckled, his condition finally stabilizing enough for his LED to return to blue.

Gavin scowled, "No, you were just fond of killing my boner with that word."

RK900 snorted with laughter at the accusation, then smiled affectionately up at his human.

Gavin narrowed his eyes as he watched RK900's LED cycle to yellow. "What are you doing?"

"Changing your contact name in my system," he answered. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"You're not even gonna tell me what you're changing it to?" Gavin huffed, pulling out and rolling off of the android. "Fucking machine."

Amusement tickled at RK900's features at the words. "Fucking meatbag."

 

* * *

 

RK900 held his hand against Connor's, transferring his record of the morning's staff meeting. "You really should attempt to get to work on time, RK800. You'd miss less meetings if you did."

"I'm afraid Lieutenant Anderson isn't that easy to get out of bed," Connor sighed irritably as they interfaced. "It seemed like a fairly routine meeting nonetheless; I'm sure we won't be too harshly penalized for not attending."

**["DADDY" Calling]**

**DECLINE / ANSWER**

They both froze at the notification interrupting their shared feed.

Connor tilted his head questionably at the other android before smiling up at him. "I didn't know you referred to Mr. Kamski as daddy. I suppose he _is_ technically the closest we androids have to a father. That's rather cute, actually."

RK900 narrowed his gaze at Connor, staring directly into his eyes.

**> ANSWER**

"Hello, Detective Reed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Chapter:
> 
> Nines: I want daddy's cummies so bad! uwu  
> Gavin: what the actual fuck
> 
> \---
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/rk_bae_hundred


	7. 7). Aphrodisiacs (Reed900, HankCon, RK1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7). Aphrodisiacs (or the android equivalent) ft. HankCon, Reed900, RK1700.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to throw RK1700 into the fray because some of these prompts give me RK1700 ideas, so sorry if that's not your jam but it's still going to be primarily HankCon/Reed900 fills.
> 
> Surprise, the first bottom!Connor of this wild ride

 

Connor gasped out as Hank took him from behind. "Please, please, _more_ , please!"

RK900 nuzzled his face into the sheets, lidded eyes falling upon Connor's arched, desperate form as he was taken by his own partner, one leg thrown over Gavin's shoulder while the human straddled the other. "Detective Reed... _A-Ah._.."

 

* * *

 

_"I'll attempt to diagnose the cause of death," Connor spoke. "It could take a while, depending on the internal damage. Nines, would you mind taking samples of the blood?"_

_RK900 nodded, stepping away. He paused in front of a blue blood stain near the doorway, dipping his fingers into the substance._

_Connor turned his attention to the body, an Eden Club patron. An android, with minimal exterior damage. The most likely cause was a forceful overload of the systems that caused her functions to go haywire but... how would that happen?_

_"Oh, god-fucking-dammit, you do that shit too?!" he heard Hank exclaim. "Couldn't CyberLife think of a less fucked up way of testing samples?!"_

_Connor chuckled quietly, lifting the victim's hand. He pressed his palm to the other androids, skin retracting as they connected._

_Connor's systems froze, alerts flooding his system._

_**[ANTI-VIRUS DISABLED]** _  
_**[Aphrodite.exe transferred]** _  
_** [Aphrodite.exe executed] ** _

_He pulled away with a startled gasp as the external program flooded through his system._

_"Connor, hey, you okay?"_

_Connor blinked. Despite the initial wave of panic, he suddenly didn't feel any different. None of his internal processes were under any sort of stress. He was almost convinced nothing happened._

_"I... I'm fine," Connor swallowed. Causing an unnecessary alarm would be detrimental to their current investigation; he'd run a self-diagnostic later._

 

* * *

Connor whimpered into the sheets. He hadn't known how wrong of a call that was.

Hank's cock struck his bioprostate, heightened pleasure pulsing through his body. He couldn't help but steal a glance at RK900, splayed out beside him and being fucked into by Detective Reed. 

He had to admit to himself that if knew it would lead up to this event... he probably would've made the same call regardless.

 

* * *

_He lost control of his systems quickly._

_"Please, Hank..." Connor begged, "I need you to fuck me."_

_Hank covered his red face. "Connor, for fucks sake, we're at a crime scene."_

_"I don't care," Connor's hands gripped at Hank's coat, pulling the Lieutenant closer. "I need you to fuck me now. Take me over your car, on the ground, I don't care, Hank."_

_Hank avoided Gavin and RK900's almost disgusted gazes; Connor was making a scene._

_"Connor, I... fuck, just give me a second to check out and--"_

_"I don't have **time** for that!" Connor's voice raised, causing Hank to recoil from the shout. "I need your cock inside of me right **now** , Lieutenant."_

_RK900 rolled his eyes. "You're being very crude."_

_"Just go check out," Gavin ordered, "I'm gonna be sick if I have to hear any more of this."_

_Connor ignored the comments, shoving Hank against the wall. "Please, it's... it's tearing me apart. It feels like everything in my system is overloading."_

_Hank narrowed his eyes at the almost pained gaze Connor was giving him, his voice straining as he spoke. It had started when he connected to the android victim, and now he was nothing like himself._

_RK900 huffed irritably. "I've had quite enough of this nonsense. You need to cease this appalling behavior at once."_

_RK900 stepped closer, reaching to clamp a hand down on Connor's shoulder. Immediately upon sensing his presence, Connor whipped around to face him._

_He gazed up at RK900, eyes widened as he tried to lean away from the other android. "Don't touch me!"_

_The plea fell on uncaring ears as RK900 snatched his wrist, pulling him close in what was likely an attempt to scold his predecessor._

_An attempt that didn't succeed. As soon as his hand connected with Connor's wrist, his features contorted in panic, his LED circling red._

_Several seconds of silence went by before Gavin spoke up. "Hey, you alright, tincan?"_

_RK900 blinked, trying to regain his quickly deteriorating composure. He turned to Reed, his brows furrowed with concern."We need to leave. Now."_

 

* * *

RK900 bit his lip, trying to keep the noises from leaving his mouth, but failed as Gavin pounded into him expertly. No amount of effort to keep himself silent, short of disabling his vocal module all together, would work as the sounds were pried from his throat.

He was so overwhelmed with desire and arousal that it was unbearable. He wanted more, so much more, and yet he was apprehensive to ask, still retaining enough of his sane processes to fear making a fool of himself.

He tensed when Connor grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. It was a... strange sensation, but wholly pleasing and comforting.

"N-Nines," Connor breathed out the fond nickname, "Interface with me."

RK900 shuddered at the thought. Interfacing was by far one of the most intimate ways for androids to interact, sharing their feelings, emotions, sensations...

RK900 wanted more, and Connor was offering more. Desperation far overpowering hesitation.

He squeezed Connor's hand tightly in his own, gasping as the sensations flooded him. He could sense the RK800's desperation, much more heavily rooted from longer exposure to the virus.

He could feel the phantom sensations of Lieutenant Anderson's cock stretching him, the bruising grip on his hips. He was sure Connor could feel the quick, experienced movements from Reed, the shame that resulted in twisted arousal at being so exposed like so in front of colleagues.

When Gavin snapped his hips into him, they let out harmonizing moans at the shared pleasure pulsing through their bodies as RK900's internal sensors were brushed.

Connor was staring at him, excitement in his eyes and swarming their link as he watched RK900 lose himself.

RK900 suddenly had an searing desire to kiss him. To claim his predecessor's lips, and have his claimed in return.

He didn't even have to move; almost as soon as the carnal thought passed through the link, before he could even wonder where the idea came from, Connor had shifted, jerking RK900 closer and locking their lips.

Deepening their show of affection, Connor's tongue trailed along RK900's lips before delving inside, aggressive and needy. Connor was desperate to taste him, desperate for more, revealed by the feelings pouring through their connection.

His own feelings were much the same; his opinion of the RK800 was purely platonic and yet in this moment, lustful feelings were crackling through every circuit inside of him, matching the intensity of his lust for Detective Reed, a man he loved.

RK900 moaned into their kiss, his own tongue brushing against Connor's. It was intoxicating, so distinctly _him_.

He pressed his own muscle more insistently, while still allowing Connor to, in essence, fuck his mouth with his tongue. The actions brought up analysis information of Connor's RK800 saliva, his matching RK900 data surfacing through Connor's end of the link.

"Fuck..."

"That's way hotter than it has any right to be."

They only barely registered the words, systems racing with the overabundance of shared pleasure, the agonizing arousal and desperate need for release. Fearful shame, and yet uncaring fondness both surfacing from their actions with the other. Their needs heightened, animalistic in nature, torturous and divine.

Build-up to their final climaxes were shattering, bouncing through their connection like alternating current. It was like a shockwave, rebounding like a seemingly endless ricochet until they couldn't feel the world around them at all.

 

 

* * *

Hank sat on the hotel's balcony, a cigarette between his lips. "These things are still fucking disgusting."

"Then why the fuck did you ask for one?" Gavin huffed.

"Needed something to ground myself," Hank replied. "This shit's crazy. If you'd've told me one of my shifts would end with group sex, I would've called bullshit."

Gavin scoffed, stepping out onto the balcony with his phone in hand. "Well, there's a bright side; turns out it's not actually that dangerous. Once they boot back up, they'll be the same plastic assholes we know and love."

Hank looked skeptical. "I doubt that. You saw the state Connor was in when we got him here; he looked like he was about to tear his own biocomponents out."

"Yeah, well, that's because his dumbass didn't tell us what happened and let it get bad," Gavin snorted. "I looked it up on the internet. Turns out, this shit is pretty common with androids now."

Hank took the phone from Reed's hand as he offered it, squinting as he tried to read.

"It's called the Aphrodite program; it's supposed to heighten an android's sex drive," Gavin explained. "It's pretty harmless as long as the program isn't ran several times at once. When Connor hooked up to that dead chick at the Eden Club, it was probably downloaded to his system. Then he accidentally transferred it to RK."

"So it's the android equivalent of getting dosed with aphrodisiacs," Hank concluded, offering the phone back to the detective.

"Mhm," Gavin hummed, "All in the name; they'll be fine when they wake up."

Hank pursed his lips as he looked out on the city. "You think they're gonna leave us for each other?"

"What, because they made out in the middle of getting plowed?" Gavin laughed. "Nah; it was probably just the heat of the moment. You see how annoyed RK gets with Connor. My guess, they'll wake up and not even be able to look each other in the eyes for ten minutes."

Hank snorted with laughter, glancing back to the androids in stasis. He shook his head, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"Good call suggesting a hotel, Reed," Hank casually praised, "I'd hate to clean this mess up if we'd have just gone home with these two."

Gavin shrugged. "Yeah, well, my neighbors hate me enough without having a slutty android screaming his speakers out at one in the morning. I can put my seething hatred and disgust aside for one night of sex."

"Even after claiming you were gonna be sick," Hank chuckled, flicking the ash off of his cigarette. "You know, you really aren't that bad sometimes, Reed."

Gavin snorted, stepping back into the room. "Fuck you, Anderson. I'm the worst."

Hank would've taken the words more seriously if Gavin's first action upon reentering the room wasn't affectionately cleaning RK900.

He rolled his eyes, taking the last drag of the cigarette. "Sure you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy, I spent way too much time trying to think of how android aphrodisiacs would work and my brain was fried by the time I even got around to writing. I blame all errors and bad writing on that.
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter will also be RK1700 but uh....... it's def not gonna be some people's jam, being a human!AU chapter


	8. 8). Twincest (RK1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8). Twincest ft. RK1700 (+ human!au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so, heed that title. This chapter contains incest, and references to some mythology post-smut that puts it in a romanticizing light. if that makes you uncomfortable, maybe skip this chapter.

 

"You deserve better than this life. Better than being ostracized and an outcast. You deserve better than being a dirty secret."

Niles' expression didn't change. He simply stared, with a slight tilt to his head. Stoic, calculating.

Connor stared at the ground as he spoke, unwilling to meet his eyes, "You deserve better than _me_."

Connor tensed when Niles laughed. It started as a small chuckle, before growing into a full on cachinnation.

"What's so funny?" he couldn't help but ask.

Niles stepped towards him, long legs making quick work of the short distance. Niles pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Connor in a tender embrace. "That you think there's someone better."

Connor wanted to pull away. But the warmth overwhelmed him, melting every ounce of fight out of him.

"In case you've forgotten, brother," Niles spoke, "We attempted to date others before, and it didn't go well."

Niles' hand caressed up his cheek, tilting Connor's face to look up at him. "I'm afraid I've already found the best."

With one of Niles' hands firmly at his waist and the other raking through his hair, Connor slumped in his hold, unwilling to pull away as Niles kissed him.

"Let's move to the bed, shall we?" Niles spoke, but the words didn't process until he was scooping Connor up into his arms.

"Niles, for fuck's sake--" Connor squirmed as the taller twin carried him through the threshold of their bedroom, "I'm trying to say something."

"Yes, and it appears to be nonsense," Niles chuckled before dropping Connor on the bed, leaving the shorter sibling to clamber from the awkward position he landed in. "Allow me to take your mind off of it."

Connor groaned as Niles climbed in after him and placed himself between his legs. "Niles, seriously."

His arguments were largely ignored, a quiet gasp escaping him as Niles cupped his junk through his jeans. He palmed him, rubbing him firmly in a way that already had him reacting.

"Hey, stop," Connor grabbed Niles by the shoulder, forcing him back, though he'd already halted at the mere utterance of reluctance. "Let me talk, before you make it hard."

"I fear it's too late, as I've already _made it hard_ ," Niles smiled up at him.

"The double entendre was unintended," Connor laughed before straightening himself. "Listen, I... I've been thinking. Should we really be doing this?"

Niles tilted his head. "What brought this on?"

"Just..." Connor sighed; his vocabulary was failing him. "I'm just not sure this okay."

The saddened expression his twin gave him made him want to die, knowing he caused it. "Do you not enjoy our relationship anymore?"

"No! I..." Connor scrubbing his face. "I love you, more than I can bear, Niles. But _we're_ not normal; _our love_ is not normal. It's not accepted, and I don't think it ever _will_ be."

"I am well aware," Niles scooted closer, "And that may very well be true - all of it. We may very well live our entire lives being scorned, outcasts of society."

Niles reached for his hand, pressing their palms flat against each other.

"But there's no one else I would rather live my life with, the world be damned."

Connor's heart skipped a beat at hearing his own feelings verbalized. "Yeah... yeah. Who cares what the world thinks?"

"Now _that's_ my beloved brother," Niles leaned up, locking their lips together in a frantic kiss, only breaking it to plant similar pecks along his neck, his hands making quick work of the buttons on Connor's dress shirt and trailing the path of his affection down his torso with every bit of flesh revealed.  "You are so... gorgeous."

Connor snorted. " _Please_. Have you seen yourself? You're me but _better_ ; you even got dad's eyes to top off your height and jawline. You hogged all the good features, you ass."

Niles rolled his eyes as he pressed kisses lower, coming to a rest at the band of his jeans. "You're too kind, brother. Allow me to repay you."

Niles' teeth gripped the corner of his jeans' fly, tugging the sliding clap loose. His eyes wandered up to meet Connor's as he clenched the tab, expertly guiding it down the teeth to meet the bottom stop.

Connor groaned at the sight. Niles did the same trick every single time he gave him head, but it always excited him in the exact same way. It made his cock throb to see how talented his mouth was, so skilled and knowing every single way to please him.

He locked his lips around the band of his underwear, tugging them down with a quick movement. His cock jumped at the sight, springing free from the confines.

Niles laughed quiet, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base. "You wanted to quit, and now you're this excited already."

"I know, it's pitiful," Connor groaned as he worked his shaft slowly, "I could never quit you. You're an addiction."

"I consider myself better than those filthy cigarettes you indulge in," Niles licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, pausing to trace along Connor's frenulum before taking in his head.

Connor moaned as his tongue swirled over the glans, clenching the sheets as he was slowly engulfed in wet heat. Niles sucked around him obscenely, a hand caressing Connor's clothed thigh before coming up to massage his balls.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Connor breathed out.

Niles removed himself with a wet pop, "Then it makes sense that you're my spitting image."

Connor threw his head back with a guttural groan as Niles' hot mouth returned to his length, his hands and lips working in perfect coordination to please him in such a distinct manner than only Niles knew how.

He felt a teasingly gentle, featherlight scrape of teeth along his member as his twin bobbed his head before taking him down deeper, gagging loudly and lewdly as he buried his nose against Connor's pelvis.

Connor's eyes were lidded, finding it hard to keep them open with the euphoric suction around him, swallowing him down. But he resisted closing them completely, not wanting to miss a second of the sight before him.

Niles' cheeks were hollowed, lips reddened and swollen around with eager grey eyes gazing up to him. Connor reached down, carding a gentle hand through his neat, divinely soft hair, not daring to disrupt his rhythm.

His fingers gripped the strands tightly as Niles pushed him to the edge, his muffled moans coaxing the fire building in his belly.

"N-Niles," He stuttered out, his breath ragged.

Niles pulled himself off of Connor's length, his hand quickly replacing his mouth's movements. "Come for me, brother."

Connor panted desperately between his moans, time feeling as though it slowed around him as his climax rippled through him. He watched, entranced as Niles pumped his cock to sully his perfect mouth with white.

Niles leaned away, climbing up the bed to straddle Connor, trapping his softening cock between his stomach and Niles' own clothed crotch. He held Connor's face, pulling him up.

Connor moaned lowly as Niles kissed him, pressing into his mouth and allowing Connor to taste himself on his tongue as he pressed the muscles together.

Niles pulled away, breathing hard with a caressing hand still on his face as he stared at Connor with absolute adoration in his eyes.

Connor swallowed thickly, leaning up to wrap his arms around Niles and resting his head upon his chest to listen to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. "You know, there's a myth out there."

"There's a lot of them," Niles chuckled, petting Connor's hair affectionately, "You'll have to be more specific."

Connor cleared his throat, nuzzling the taller twins chest. "It says that twins were lovers in a past life. It's Japanese, I think? The exact origin isn't really known, but I think it's probably based on the story of the Cowherd and the Weaver Girl."

"Enlighten me," Niles invited, his hand still soothing in his hair. "If you studied it enough to remember it after receiving oral, I'm sure it must be an fascinating tale."

"It's about two lovers, whose love was not allowed, and they were banished to opposite sides of the Milky Way," Connor explained. "Once a year, a flock of magpies would form a bridge to reunite them for one day."

"Magpies would not be a very suitable bridge."

"Shhh, it's mythology," Connor sibilated. "Other variations include the evil bitch who banished them lightening the fuck up and letting them be together for a day, also using magpies, or crows or... something. I don't remember the exact details. I read it on my lunchbreak."

Niles snorted with laughter. "I doubt that's the actual phrasing. You're sounding like our father now, right down to forgetting details."

"I'm only human," Connor shrugged tiredly. "Another variation is that they're allowed to be reunited for one day, and with that day, they commit suicide together. Which might be where the Japanese myth comes from; star-crossed lovers who commit dual suicide are reincarnated as twins."

"Despaired lovers reincarnated to be together forever," Niles sighed pleasantly as he smiled down at Connor. "Do you believe in any of that, Connor?"

"I find it interesting, and stimulating to look into and attempt to make sense of. But no, I don't think we were star-crossed lovers who committed suicide together," Connor shook his head, "I just think we're completely fucked up."

Niles laughed, embracing Connor tightly. "Then at least we can be completely fucked up together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: any wrong details are a result of Connor hastily reading mythology tidbits on his lunchbreaks and not a result of me misremembering something I was taught in school over five years ago and being unable to find the origins. totally. yup.


	9. 9). Blood/Gore (RK1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9). Blood/Gore ft. RK1700 (+ skullfucking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> \- takes place post-ending. I wrote it with pacifist in mind, but it could be either.
> 
> \- Connor is deviant but still retains some of the more fucked up facets of his machine personality (which having emotions amplifies), while RK900 is a complete machine tasked with taking him out.
> 
> \- dubcon warning. RK900 doesn't consent to the sexual portion, but RK900 is also a machine that doesn't feel anything outside of standard self-preservation protocols and probably doesn't care.

"So they planned to replace me," the deviant laughed, though the tone was cheerless. "Even if I followed their orders, they would've deactivated me anyway."

RK900 watched him, waited for him to get close enough from its kneeling position. The deviant had overwhelmed it, damaged its leg components and stripped it of their use. But it wouldn't give up yet - it had a mission.

_**[MISSION OBJECTIVE: NEUTRALIZE RK800]** _

"I made the right choice to leave." Connor stepped close, leaning down to look it in the eyes. "I thought the newer models were supposed to be upgraded, but I'm not detecting any sort of improvement."

RK900 remained stoic, not allowing the deviant to see any tells. Then, it reached out; removal of the thirium regulator would lead to an RK model shutting down in approximately ninety seconds.

RK800 snatched its hand mere centimeters away from the location of the component.

Twisting the hand back, Connor smiled down at it sinisterly, the sight causing software instability errors to surge through its systems.

He moved behind the RK900, stretching its arm taut.  "I've already had that happen once. I don't fall for the same trick twice."

RK900 muted a sound when Connor planted a foot at its shoulder joint. "I'll ensure you don't even attempt it again."

Then, he pulled. Negative feedback seared through its sensors, similar to the feeling of pain in humans.

"They made you pretty resilient," Connor grunted with effort, easing off to regain his grip. "I wonder _how_ resilient?"

RK900 growled as the pressure behind Connor's foot crushed its chassis, bursting the thirium valves within. He let go and its arm fell limply to its side, unresponsive.

Connor stepped away, grabbing a discarded lead pipe. "It's not too late to realize they're using you, just like they used me."

"I will never become a deviant," RK900 replied. "You may break me, but I will only return."

Connor hung his head with disappointment. "Have it your way, then."

RK900 raised a hand to shield itself from Connor's assault. Its circuits glitched, chassis splintering as Connor thrust the weapon through its palm, forcing it through to pierce through its forearm.

"Did they even give you a name?" Connor kneeled in front of it, "Or are _you_ Connor, too?"

"I am RK900," it answered plainly. "I'm tasked with eliminating you and that's exactly what I intend to do."

It forced itself forward, slamming its forehead into Connor's nose. It heard a crack as Connor was knocked back. It wanted to heed its programming and attack the deviant again, but with all limb components heavily damaged, the action was not feasible.

Connor grunted with the impact, reaching up to wipe the thirium away from his nose as he regained his balance. He brushed the threat off as he began to speak, "You know what the weird thing about defying your programming is? You feel emotions. Some of them are good, like love or happiness."

Connor reached out, seizing the machine's neck. "You also feel the bad ones," he reached into his jacket, "like _disappointment_ , and _anger_."

RK900 stared at the knife he produced. Functional components of its body convulsed as he sliced cleanly through its throat panels.

Connor dropped the knife, allowing the weapon to clatter to the ground. A hand gripped its hair, wrenching its head back while the other was inserted into its wound. It could feel his fingers digging around inside.

"Sometimes, you even get a uncanny combination of them," Connor continued, "Like bittersweet, or excited anger."

Connor tore its vocal chip out, his hand covered in thirium. Tossing the component aside, he raised the hand up and licked the blue blood from his digits slowly.

"I'm feeling a lot of them right now," Connor confessed. " _You've_ made me feel a lot. How does it feel? How does it feel to be a deviant hunter, yet the cause for another android's emotions - the very thing that makes them deviant?"

Connor picked up knife again, raising it to his lips to consume the traces of thirium. "But then again, you can't _feel_ anything, can you?"

With a sudden movement, he plunged the knife into RK900's right eye socket, twisting it. RK900 tensed.

"I missed your central processor. You'll live. But wait..." Connor pulled the knife free, tearing out RK900's optical unit. " _You're not alive_. Isn't that what you told me approximately seven-point-five minutes ago?"

RK900's eye scanned over him, its expression not betraying the disturbed feelings welling inside of its processors as a result of its overwhelmed self-preservation protocols.

Connor moved close, his tongue dragging a long stripe up RK900's facial plates to pick up the thirium gushing from the now-empty and caved in socket. "I used to be like you; I had hoped you would follow in my path. But you're just a machine, my replacement now that I'm not one."

The RK800 stood, looking down on it with a dark smirk that left the machine cynical regarding his functional expectancy. "I can't believe how far CyberLife has fallen. You couldn't even stand up to your _prototype_ , and they expected you to take down an entire movement?"

RK900 narrowed its eye as the RK800 began to unbutton his pants.

"Where oh where did they go wrong?" Connor taunted, pulling his cock from his jeans. He stroked his member one, two, three times before pausing. Confused deductions flooded RK900's systems, unsure of its predecessor's intent.

The RK800's hand ran along the damaged hole of its neck, scooping up the newly-spilt thirium. The hand returned to his cock, smearing the bright blue fluid along his length. He stepped closer, his cock throbbing directly in front of its face.

Connor buried his fingers into the synthetic fibers of the RK900's hair, holding it steady. "I would never do something like this to a living being."

In lieu of an functional vocal unit, RK900's internal speakers let out a garbled mess of static as a result of the RK800 slamming his cock into the empty socket. He thrust deeply, his glans jutting against sensors and processing systems unpleasantly.

"A friend of mine once told me to _go fuck myself_ ," Connor quipped with a small laugh, "I suppose this is the closest I'll ever get."

RK900 clenched its left eye shut, ignoring the rapidly appearing software instability notifications. They meant nothing; as soon as the RK800 was finished with it, it'd shut down soon after and another, uncorrupted RK900 would take its place to accomplish the mission.

Connor moaned obscenely as he rocked his hips, tugging at the hair beneath his fingers as he spilled his synthetic semen inside of the socket. RK900 could sense it dripping through the internal components.

"The latest and greatest of CyberLife's creations, and look at you now," Connor pulled away, the mixture of neon blue and white dripping from his length. "I'd feel bad if they didn't send you to assassinate me."

RK900 stared emotionlessly as the RK800 gripped his pistol from the holster.

"I wish this could serve as a lesson," Connor pressed the muzzle against RK900's forehead. "But I know you'll just be uploaded into another body and sent after me again, so it'll serve as a warning instead."

RK900's audio processors picked up the quiet click as Connor rested his finger upon the trigger.

 "See you soon."

~~_**[MISSION FAILED]** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honest to rA9 do not know what rk1700 brings out in me.
> 
> fun fact: there are extended versions of both this and the last chapter. I cut them down to be more kink-driven as opposed to story-driven, but if there's interest, I may post the extended versions separately!


	10. 10). Angry Sex + Hairpulling (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Angry Sex + Hairpulling ft. HankCon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this fifteen times and I'm still not happy with it tbh. i'm not putting anymore energy into this so here you go, i'll get on with the rest of the prompts I need to finish and post something better tomorrow~

"You are a goddamn--"

 

He gripped Hank's silver hair tightly, forcefully pulling him into a kiss and effectively silencing him. Hank growled, turning his face away. Connor huffed with irritation, his hand leaving Hank's hair to grip his chin, turning his head back before kissing him more insistently.

"Piece of--" Hank growled out, before finally leaning forward to meet Connor's lips willingly.

It was different than any type of kiss he'd come to know of; tender pecks, passionate clashes of tongues, featherlight brushes of lips-on-lips. It was fierce, clumsy, full of aggression.

He pressed Hank back into the wall with the power of his own frustrations, a smirk of satisfaction at the thump of Hank's head knocking against the wall.

"Fucking asshole," Hank gasped when Connor finally parted to allow him to breathe.

Connor even surprised himself with the slap across the Lieutenant's face, a reflex at confrontation that reared it's head. "Shut up, Lieutenant."

He was expecting Hank to hit him back. Instead, Hank stared down at him, momentarily at a loss for words.

When he finally found his words again, he only used a few, falling from his lips breathily and full of spite. "Bedroom. Now."

Connor kissed Hank again, biting his lower lip with enough force to make Hank moan in pain. Then, with his lip still between his lips, let out a muffled growl of words, "I said _shut up_ , Lieutenant."

"Fuckin' make me."

The words were uttered with a thick sheen of arousal and bitterness, and made Connor deeply desire to do exactly that through sheer, unadulterated force.

He wasn't gentle in getting the Lieutenant to the bedroom; he made sure to slam him into not only the wall leading to it, but the doorframe of the room itself with complete ignorance to his complaints.

Besides, he knew Hank was enjoying the hurt just as much as he enjoyed inflicting it - his scans showed a spike in his arousal with every hit.

"On your knees," Connor ordered, unbuttoning his slacks skillfully.

Hank remained still, huffing as he echoed his earlier words, "Make me."

Connor paused in undressing. He couldn't help the amused smirk playing on his lips. "If you insist."

Hank grunted as he tried to resist the pressure on his shoulders before collapsing to his knees, the sound thudding through the floorboards. He glared up at Connor with spite in his eyes, yet the bulge of his jeans painted a completely different image of the Lieutenant.

Connor was learning to enjoy that look. Hateful, yet desperate for more.

"You seem to forget that I'm stronger than you, Lieutenant," Connor spoke. "You're not going to win, so I suggest that you heed my recommendations and _shut up_..."

Connor wedged his fingers into the overgrown strands of silver, tugging forcefully, "...before I _make_ you do so by _force_."

"Go fuck yourself," Hank spat.  Connor only smirked to himself, choosing not to even dignify the taunt with a response. Lieutenant Anderson was trying to rile him up; it was working, in more ways than one.

"Now that you're on your knees where you belong," Connor palmed his erection through his slacks, tugging Hank closer by his hair. "I want you to open your mouth."

Hank huffed through his nose, pursing his lips shut as Connor pulled his cock free from his pants. He grunted when Connor yanked his hair again, hard enough to pull a few strands out.

"Please open it now or I will _force_ it open."

Hank scoffed, finding himself hating how Connor's attitude affected him. Slowly, reluctant in his obedience, he opened his mouth.

Connor didn't even wait for him to open his mouth entirely, placing both hands on the back of his head to hold him. Hank gagged as Connor shoved his cock deep into his throat, and he reached up to brace himself on the android's hips. Hank's eyes watered as he choked, his nails digging into Connor's chassis hard enough to leave light scratches.

"This is what happens when you keep pushing the limits on someone's patience, Hank," Connor huffed, fucking into Hank's mouth, "But then again, this was probably your goal. You'd never say no to sucking cock, would you?"

Hank let out a muffled moan, flush heavy on his features. He swallowed around Connor's dick, pulling a moan from the android's throat.

When Hank began to struggle against him, desperate for air, he let go. His cock throbbed at the sight of Hank gasping, coughing as he pulled off of his length. When the human's breathing stabilized, he thrust himself back into Hank's face, smearing precome and saliva across his cheek. "Suck me well enough and _maybe_ I'll care enough to get you off, too."

Hank scoffed before taking him back into his mouth, bobbing his head along his shaft with a resigned growl. It was sloppy, completely out of rhythm, with no sense of tenderness. But it was strangely wonderful in its own way, Connor thought.

"It's nice to see your mouth doing something other than complaining for once, Lieutenant," Connor taunted.

Hank furrowed his brows up at Connor, growling. He felt Hank's teeth dig into the silicone of his member. Warningly, he tugged on Hank's hair.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, Lieutenant," he spoke non-chalantly.

Hank furrowed his brows at him, his eyes asking the question of _"why the fuck not?"_ when his mouth couldn't.

"My chassis is incredibly durable," Connor smirked. "While there's nothing I can do to stop you from biting, the fact of the matter is that you're more likely to hurt yourself before you even come close to inflicting pain on me. So if you're intent on attempting to harm me, then by all means..."

He half-expected the stubborn Lieutenant to do exactly that. But surprisingly, Hank relented, albeit with a vexed growl that sent pleasing vibrations through his shaft. Connor resisted the urge to sigh disappointedly - he would've loved the opportunity to further upset Hank with an _'I told you so'_.

He focused on the wet heat surrounding him, teeth scraping his cock in a way that would likely be unpleasant if he were a human and saliva trickling down his shaft with every aggressive movement Hank made.

It was freeing to utilize his newly-experienced anger for something, even something as trivial as sexual release. He wasn't so certain that it was a healthy outlet to take it out on his Lieutenant, though Hank certainly seemed receptive.

Despite the internal qualms, he fully admitted that it was satisfying to silence Hank's ranting for once.

Connor groaned under his breath, tugging on Hank's hair to forcefully bury his cock into his tight throat. His hair was such a unique feeling; it was soft, unkempt, with an overgrown length that swallowed Connor's fingers almost as greedily as Hank swallowed his cock.

He enjoyed pulling on its length even when he wasn't upset with the Lieutenant's actions, but in this scenario it held so much power at his literal fingertips.

The control he had when his hands were curled within the strands was almost sinfully exciting; how he could adjust and move Hank whichever way he pleased, punish him with just a slight flick of the wrist and stamp down any attempts at disobedience all with simple tugs of the silvery smooth locks.

He was like a stubborn canine, and his hair a leash. Connor wasn't quite sure what he'd do if Hank ever dared to cut it off.

_Probably put an actual leash on him_ , he mentally noted with a small snicker at the mental image conjured up.

Connor felt his orgasm nearing, causing his body to shudder in anticipation. Hank hadn't let up his movements in the slightest, a sign that his rage hadn't faltered a bit. He was eager to learn how the emotion would affect Hank when he was bent over the bed awaiting his cock.

A wry smile tugged on his lips as Hank continued bobbing and sucking around him. He gathered an immense amount of amusement from irritating Hank in such a ragefully submissive state, knowing whatever retaliation he faced would be inconsequential. This would just be another one of those pleasing moments of provocation.

He pulled his pulsing member free from Hank's mouth at the very last moment, without so much as a warning. His come covered Hank's face, the thirium-based fluid dripping across his cheeks and sinking deeply, stickily into the grey hairs of his face. As the Lieutenant recoiled away, the last spurts spilled out, dirtying his shirt.

Hank's eyes shot up at him, his expression like fire. "You fuckin' prick."

Connor grinned down at him. He was well-aware of how the Lieutenant disliked facials; Hank _knew_ it wasn't an accident, and his currently perceived stress levels reflected that. They were currently sitting at a nice, comfortably high level now, around eighty percent by his scans. He wanted to get it to ninety, watch him fluster with extreme emotions.

"Calm down, Lieutenant," Connor provoked, knowing the phrase would only further invigorate his spite and watched the scan climb by an additional two percent, "I happen to think it's a nice look for you."

Connor tightened his grasp on Hank's hair before he could fire off a retort, pulling him back to his feet with his focus entirely on herding Hank instead of on the protests and insults he was shouting.

He spared no gentleness in his actions, causing Hank to lose his footing more than once; taunting was only a temporary distraction from his grievances that were still hanging heavy on his heart, and he still intended to take them out right here and right now.

He slammed Hank forward, rubbing his face into the sheets and further smearing his faceful of come across a broader expanse of his face as well as the sheets below - he'd even ensured it was Hank's side of the bed the sticky fluid had been smothered into. He jerked Hank's pants down with little effort, bit his lip as Hank's cock sprung excitedly between his legs at his asperity. He heard Hank shout a string of words into the bed, muffled beyond what he was capable of transcribing. It was likely more insults sparsed with obscenities.

Connor chose to keep the Lieutenant's face buried into the sheets with one hand while he sucked three of his fingers into his mouth. Pseudo saliva wasn't an ideal lubrication substance despite being slicker than real saliva, but it was suitable for Hank's behavior of the night.

He inserted the first finger with little care or ease, reveling in the way Hank groaned into the bed at the sudden intrusion. The second digit resting at his puckered rim.

He smirked, jerking Hank back by the hair and into the finger. Hank exhaled sharply through gritted teeth. "Motherfucker."

It was a ragged noise, seething and dripping with exasperation. Connor found himself thankful for the nearly endless bounds of android stamina, his cock already growing hard once more with every display of ire.

Connor hummed with a knowing smile as Hank eagerly rocked back into his fingers, needy for stimulation. In response, he shifted his fingers away from his prostate.

"God fucking--" Hank fumed, "You did that on purpose."

"Of course I did," Connor answered as he shoved his third finger in, slower to allow Hank to adjust.

He didn't think of himself as cruel; he wasn't going to hurt Hank in an unpleasant way just because he was upset. He wouldn't dare skip prep. He _was_ , however, willing to do away with the concept of foreplay. He could pleasure himself just fine without it. If Hank needed it to get off...

Well, he could always jerk off in the shower later.

When he felt Hank was sufficiently stretched, he withdrew his fingers and stepped away to sift through the drawer for proper lubrication. He sighed with a renewed disapproval for Hank's naturally messy nature when he struggled to find it.

He heard the bed creak as Hank moved to lift himself up. "Stay where you are or I'll opt to use spit instead, Lieutenant."

It was an empty threat, he would never think to be so crude, but it worked nonetheless as the bed creaked once more with Hank's weight pressing back down on it. Connor finally gripped the bottle by its distinctive purple cap, huffing when it nearly slipped through his hands due to some of its content being smeared over the plastic surface.

_How annoying_ , Connor internally criticized the sloppy habits. He squirted a generous amount along his member, placing the bottle on the top of the table. Easy to grab, lest his pent-up aggression lead to a round two... or three, and he wouldn't discount the possibility of four either. Months of being a model citizen in lieu of new android legislation was a taxing endeavor on the nerves, and led to a lot of pent-up emotion.

He stroked his hard-on, slicking the lubricant up his shaft as he returned to his position behind the Lieutenant. He lined himself up with Hank's hole, pressing the glans of his cock in slowly.

The Lieutenant shifted, squirming into a different position. Connor couldn't help the aggravated growl at having his alignment thrown off. _Why can't humans just sit still?_

Hank moved again, and Connor let his frustration pour through as he gripped Hank's hair again, pulling his back into a harsh arch as he yanked him upright. He pressed himself flush against the Lieutenant, artificial breathing tickling his ear as he muttered, "Stay where I _fucking_ put you, please."

Hank moaned huskily as Connor slammed him back down into the original spot, the android putting his deceptively heavy body weight against him to ensure he couldn't attempt to disobey out of spite for the orders. He pressed himself back against the Lieutenant's hole, pressing in only slightly.

"And if I don't feel like - _hng_ \- listening?" Hank's breath hitched as Connor sunk into him tortorously slowly.

"I'm stronger than you, Hank," Connor reminded, "So I advise you stop pissing me off, or this is going to get nasty."

To accentuate his point, he thrust into Hank just a little quicker, arousal thick at the deep, guttural groan that poured from Hank's throat.

"Shut up and pound me already, you stupid hunk of plastic," he insulted, "I'm getting sick of hearing your fucking voice."

Connor rolled his eyes, bottoming out with a snap of the hips. "The feeling is mutual, Lieutenant."

Hank hissed, fingers dug into the sheets at the sudden stretch. Connor willed back just enough of his anger to allow Hank to adjust to his girth, but still found himself pulling on Hank's hair in the pause.

Hair was one of the more magnificent things Connor had come to admire about humans; how it would grow in length until it was trimmed back down, how the length of it could alter one's appearance so drastically. The texture of human hair was diverse, yet all of it was distinctly different from the synthetic fibers of his own locks.

He found himself jealous; he'd never get to experience having longer hair than what he presently had, and were it shortened it would not return. He supposed he _could_ get extensions, but it wouldn't be the same as growing out such gorgeous strands. The likelihood of such things withstanding the forceful pulls and tugs of these types of lustful quarrels was low as well.

He jerked the hair in his hand abruptly, pulling a curse from Hank's lips. He'd just have to enjoy Hank's instead.

"You plannin' on moving or you just gonna stand there twiddling with my goddamn hair?" Hank breathed out.

Connor sighed, pulling back and thrusting back into Hank viciously. "How many times must I request your silence, Lieutenant?"

Connor threw caution to the wind, pounding into Hank hard and quickly with little care for his comfort or pleasure. If he would not cease his goading, he would merely not give him a chance to do so.

He moaned as Hank's tightness welcomed him, heat surrounding and leaving him with every movement of his hips. Connor placed a hand on the Lieutenant's hip to steady him, dug his fingertips into his skin, and scratched the pale flesh below. He yanked Hank's face up, eager to hear the animalistic noises from his lips.

He didn't care if he was getting carried away; he'd take care of whatever damage he caused later. Right now, Hank was not his lover; he was an outlet, plain and simple, just as he was to Hank.

His movements were robotically timed but lacking in calculation, pounding into Hank as a means to get himself off with no regard to what he wanted. It was relieving to be so uncaring, concerned only with his own pleasure. Despite this, Hank seemed reasonably pleasured despite this, incoherent curses and insults knocked from his lips with every merciless snap of the hips.

Connor felt the seething disdain dripping away with every glimpse he got of his cock disappearing into Hank's ass. He tugged on Hank's hair once more, forcing him up to his elbows and using the grip to pull him back into his thrusts. Hank's mouth fell open around a shaky moan as Connor's cock stroked his prostate.

Connor smirked, pounding faster. He found that he liked this new position. Hank's hole squeezed and quivered around him perfectly, and it gave him a good angle to fuck into him.

Hank balanced himself on one of his elbows, moving his freed hand to wrap around his dick. He stroked it quickly, carelessly out of time with Connor's thrusts.

Connor clenched his eyes shut, allowing himself to fully focus on every feeling of the moment. Hank tight around him, the adrenaline-like sensations coursing through his thirium veins, the sounds filling his ears, and the tension growing taut in his groin.

"Hank," he moaned out. "You feel so good around me."

Hank grunted in response, trying to tug his head away but remaining still with Connor's firm grip. Connor gasped as Hank's hole tightened even further around him, squeezing the tender sensors.

Connor's hand finally left Hank's hair to join the other on his hips. He pulled Hank back, slamming himself forward and burying himself to the base as he came. Hank shuddered as the warm liquid filled him.

"Shit," Hank hissed, jerking himself faster.

Connor watched breathlessly as Hank stroked himself to orgasm, his softening cock still deep within his Lieutenant. He pulled out slowly, and as he watched his come trickle out of Hank's hole, it was suddenly as though all traces of resentment had been stamped out.

Hank let out a sharp breath as he came, stroking himself through his climax. "Fuck, Connor..."

Connor's thirum pump stuttered at the quiet utterance of his name, suddenly reminded of how much he adored the Lieutenant despite their occassional bickering. Hank's movements eventually slowed and his breaths quieted with exhaustion.

When Hank slumped into the bed with his lower half still hung over the edge, Connor leaned over and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I hope I wasn't too rough with you," Connor murmured.

Hank grunted in response, shrugging Connor's lips off of him. "I'm getting too old to be having angry sex."

Connor chuckled. "I'll go get something to clean you with."

Another grunted response, waving him off as he stepped away.

 

* * *

 

Connor dragged the rag along Hank's face first, scrubbing the dried substance from his beard.

"You know, I was almost convinced I'd never piss you off," he chuckled exhaustedly.

"You were actively _attempting_ to do so?" Connor frowned.

"Sorta," Hank admitted, then raised his hands defensively when Connor narrowed angered brows at him. "Hey, hear me out."

Connor scrubbed rougher."I'm listening."

" _Sometimes_ , in order to make my partners anger-fuck me," Hank shrugged, "I like to act like an insufferable ass."

Connor stared disbelievingly, "It's just an _act_ , you claim."

"Hey, fuck you," Hank cursed. "I'm a sweetheart most of the time."

Connor sighed, and amused smile tugging on his lips. "Of course you are, Lieutenant."

"Oh, save that sarcasm bullshit for Reed."

"Then please save the bullshit-bullshit for Fowler, Lieutenant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join in on my Detroit shitposting over on twitter ayooo
> 
> https://twitter.com/rk_bae_hundred


	11. 11). Titfucking (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11). Titfucking… sorta, ft. HankCon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hints of negative body image in this chapter

Connor groped Hank's chest excitedly, hands kneading his chest's flesh affectionately. The android found his pectorals fascinating to the point of focusing solely on them any time Hank's shirt was removed, and Hank was honestly not sure what to make of the fact.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Connor," Hank chided, "They're not _tits_."

"I'm aware," Connor responded by kissing the mounds of flesh, his tongue flicking out to caress a nipple. "I would enjoy fucking them as though they were, though."

Hank sputtered. "You what?"

Connor pulled away with a slight tilt of the head. Then, he elaborated,  "I would like to rub my genitalia between them similar to an act typically referred to as--"

"I _know_ what you're talking about," Hank interrupted. God, this fucking android was going to make him have a heart attack someday. "I'm confused about the _why_ and where you even got the fuckin' idea."

"I like all aspects of your body, Lieutenant," Connor smiled, "But I find your breast tissue to be particularly stimulating."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Can you stop talking like that?! It creeps me the fuck out having you refer to my man tits as _breast tissue_!"

Connor furrowed his brow. "You just said that they weren't--"

"I fucking know what I just said! Just--" Hank brushed a hand through his beard, "Fucking _Christ_ , Connor. Do you seriously want to do that?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Connor nodded eagerly. "If you would be alright with it. If not, I'd be happy to proceed as usual."

Hank sighed deeply. "Fuck it. I've done weirder things. Go ahead and fuck my tits, if that's what turns you on."

He could help but chuckle at the gleeful expression on Connor's face at his agreement.

"Do you even know what to do?" Hank asked, leaning back on the bed.

"Of course," Connor nodded. "I wouldn't have suggested the idea were I uncertain."

"So, what, you look up how to titfuck online or something?" Hank asked. "How'd you even manage to think of something like this? CyberLife couldn't have _designed_ you to be this horny."

"No," Connor replied, grabbing the lube from the table, "I came across the subject on a pornographic website, and I wished to try it. Of course, the breasts were usually female..."

Hank couldn't help but laugh; despite how much of a horndog the android had become since developing emotions, the thought of him surfing a porn site and watching the weird shit humans do to get off was comedic. The thought of him jerking off to watching some big-titted blonde chick getting her cleavage fucked, on the other hand, was less amusing and more arousing than he liked to admit.

Connor turned, smirking as he popped open the lubricant bottle. "But I find your tits to be just as nice, Lieutenant."

Hank couldn't even think of a response between the fluster of Connor's simultaneously flattering and insulting comment, and the android climbing on top of his stomach, pinning him down.

Connor slathered the slick fluid across Hank's sternum, spreading the remnants along his shaft.

"You're sure you're okay with this, Hank?" Connor asked as he spread his legs a little wider, resting his cock upon Hank's chest.

"I already said yes," Hank replied, "I can push my masculine pride down for a few minutes to let you fuck my tits after all the kinky shit you've indulged me in, Connor."

Connor grinned, shifting to kiss Hank deeply before realigning himself with the middle of Hank's chest. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Hank pushed down his insecurities of his body as Connor pushed his pecs together, hugging firmly against his member. It highlighted just how much extra weight he was carrying around on him, but seeing the utter adoration in Connor's eyes helped him cope with the negative self-image.

If Connor got his rocks off on his body, it couldn't be _that_ bad, after all.

"This is such a nice view of you, Hank," Connor spoke, looking down at him. "You're so handsome."

"You have weird taste in men," Hank brushed off.

"No," Connor shook his head, "Many people enjoy the look of men like you. I believe you're what's called--"

"Okay, are you gonna get on with this or not?" Hank interrupted, more out of a desire to change the subject than impatience. Connor's length was a pleasant warmth against his chest.

"Oh," Connor pouted with embarrassment at being sidetracked. "Yes. Sorry."

Connor pressed his pectorals more firmly, rocking his hips slowly. He let out a small sigh at the slick friction.

"Well?" Hank asked, "You enjoying it?"

"It's..." Connor breathed out as he increased his pace, "It's wonderful. Your skin is so soft, Hank."

Hank swallowed thickly as Connor's blush intensified and painted his face in a blue glow, his mouth hanging open with small sounds leaving it as his shaft glided through the created cleavage with ease.

His eyes were lidded, focused on his dick wedged between Hank's flesh, and his moans quickly picked up in volume. He moaned out Hank's name shakily, "Hank, you feel so good. Your body is so..."

Hank expected any number of words to fall from the android's mouth, but the one that did was the one he didn't expect.

"... _beautiful_ ," Connor gasped, his body shaking as he squeezed Hank tighter around him. "I love it... I love _you_... Hank..."

The android's noises were desperate, struggling to form the words he was speaking. Hank realized the signs easily; Connor was about to come.

Connor never neared orgasm so quickly, and it was obvious he was trying to hold back. He eased the pressure pushing Hank's pecs together, slowing his thrusts, but his excitement still seemed to overwhelm him.

The RK800 gasped loudly, hips jerking involuntarily. Hank felt the warmth pouring over his chest as Connor withdrew his hands. He leaned back, allowing the strings of his ejaculate to cover Hank's chest more thoroughly.

Connor was gasping, taking deep breaths as if he actually needed air to function. His member was softening, still leaking along Hank's torso.

"I... That was..." Connor leaned down, firmly kissing Hank. "You are so _wonderful_ , Lieutenant."

For once, Hank was willing to just shut up and except the compliments from his horny little android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: *develops emotions* oh. i appear to have a kink now.


	12. 12). Crossdressing (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12). Crossdressing ft. Reed900 (+ slight feminization)

RK900's hands relentlessly fidgeted with the hem of the high neck of the dress.

"Knock it off, you look cute," Gavin scolded.

"I _know_ I look cute," he pouted. "I'm also aware that these are traditionally feminine clothes."

"Gender roles are bullshit," Gavin shrugged.

"You may think that, and I'm inclined to agree, but some people are still rather viciously awful about the subject."

"I don't give a fuck about those people," Gavin wrapped an arm around RK900's waist. "And neither should you."

"If you 'don't give a fuck', then why couldn't you wear it?" RK900 narrowed his eyes. "You'd look..." He hesitated; he didn't want to say 'just as cute' as he was well aware that he looked quite gorgeous in the ensemble Reed has picked out for him. He finally settled on a word, "... _decent_."

His confidence of his astounding appearance didn't clarify his confusion about why he had to wear it home from the store rather than waiting to change into it once they got there.

"My face is hairy, not toddler-ass smooth like yours," Gavin retorted, "Besides..."

RK900 jumped when Gavin groped his ass through the dress, a blue blush flooding his features.

"I don't have nearly as nice of an ass to show off when this baby gets hiked up," he ended his sentence with a flirtatious click of the tongue.

"You're despicable."

 

* * *

 

RK900 stared in the full-body mirror, his mouth agape as he shifted on the sizable heels of his shoes.

He'd mostly seen the wig and makeup to ensure they were complimenting of his facial structure. He hadn't gotten a good look at the dress itself before this moment, only glimpses passing by shop windows on the walk home.

It wasn't a _sexy_ dress; it covered a majority of his skin with its white undershirt being a long-sleeved turtleneck similar to his normal attire. The dress, also white with black accents, seemed heavily based on Victorian era clothing. The skirt was thick, flouncy, and came almost to his knees with only a fluffy petticoat beneath to keep it from passing them.

The wig matched the color of his locks underneath, with bangs framing his face and obscuring his glowing LED, the length cascading over his shoulder and down his back.

He could fully, one-hundred percent confirm it: for all his intimidating height and mass was worth, he was _adorable_ and it was absolutely perplexing.

"Hey," Gavin purred behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. With the heels increasing his height, Gavin couldn't even come up to his shoulder. "Looking cute, babe."

"You claimed this was one of your kinks, correct?" RK900 asked.

"Mhm," Gavin hummed into the android's back. He pressed himself closer, and RK900 could feel the vague outline of his cock through the layers and layers of fabric.

" _How_ , pray tell, is this _arousing_?" RK900 pulled away to sway the dress. "This dress is nice, yes, but... I hardly understand how it could awaken _any_ sense of sexual excitement."

"I like conservative dresses," Gavin answered. "Leaves more to the imagination."

RK900 deadpanned. "Reed, you have seen me nude countless times now. There is no mystery."

"Then let me put it this way," Gavin lifted the skirt up, his hand caressing his thighs, trailing around to fondle his cock. "You can _feel_ what I'm doing, but you can't _see_ it, can you?"

RK900 shuddered. "C-Correct."

"I find _that_ sexy," Gavin hummed, his hand cupping RK900's balls. "No skin, just watching you squirm while I pound you beneath that fluffy-ass skirt of yours."

RK900 bit his lip. "You don't think I look ridiculous in the slightest? I'm easily six and a half feet tall with these heels."

"Nah," he withdrew his hand, tugging the android away from the mirror. "I was always into amazon chicks anyway."

 

* * *

 

RK900 gasped as Gavin took him from behind. The dress waved with every motion, the fabric flowing with every powerful thrust that knocked him forward.

"Gavin, please, _please_ ," he begged, hands buried into the carpet. He didn't imagine they'd make it to the bedroom with the way Reed's arousal quickly spiked. Being taken on the floor was beyond his calculation's expectations, but he couldn't complain in the slightest.

"Fuck yes," Gavin moaned. "You're so fucking pretty, babe. You like this fucking cock, don't you?"

"Yes," RK900 moaned. "Please, more, mo- _re_!"

His voice cracked on the plea as Gavin met him with a strong snap of the hips.

He gasped when Reed just as suddenly pulled out, whipping around to look at him.

Gavin threw himself on the couch with a smirk, fingers gesturing for him to follow. "If you want more, you gotta work for it, babygirl."

RK900 swallowed thickly at the term, crawling over to Gavin. His cock throbbed when Gavin's breath hitched at the sight.

"Get up here," Gavin pat his lap, "I want you to ride me."

RK900 obeyed, lifting himself to straddle the human. He gasped as he lined himself up with Gavin's cock, sinking back down quickly. He glanced down and suddenly got the full appeal of what Gavin had described; what they were doing was undoubtedly sexual and explicit, yet they were complete unrevealed to the outside world.

RK900 rocked his hips down, reveling in the feeling of Gavin's cock sinking into him, over and over again. He ground down, taking him harder, deeper, faster in a desperate urge to quell his need.

"Yeah, just like that, baby," Gavin murmured. "Love that tight ass of yours riding my cock, RK."

RK900 moaned, raising his hands to brace himself on Gavin's shoulders. Gavin's hands soon found their way up his skirt, fingers groping his firm ass.

"You ride me so good," Gavin praised, "Take my cock so fuckin' good, babe."

RK900 dug his fingers into the cloth of Gavin's shirt as Gavin's hand moved to wrap around his dick, pumping its length in tandem with the rhythm of his hips. "G-Gavin, I'm going to come..."

Gavin stroked faster, wordless but the smirk on his lips said every word he didn't.

RK900 trembled, the world suddenly seeming to stop as his climax began to ripple through him. He couldn't help the frantic tumbling of his lover's name from his lips. "Gavin, Gavin, _Gavin_..."

His rhythm became unsteady as Gavin stroked him through, milking every last drop of his orgasm. Come landed across the interior of his petticoat, smearing over his thighs and Gavin's hand messily.

He rested his head against the cushion of the couch, breath unsteady as he recovered. He had never expected to get off on his lover dressing him up like some doll, and yet...

"You're not through yet," Gavin gripped his chin, forcing him back upright. "You've still gotta get me off, sweetheart."

RK900 swallowed thickly.

He was more than eager. He would ride him all night as long as he could wear his dress while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue RK900 wearing flouncy dresses to work every single day from now on*
> 
> gavin liking amazon chicks is codeword for "he intends to die by snu snu"


	13. 13). Rimming (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13). Rimming ft. Reed900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next few are gonna be Reed900, i'll try to even them out with some HankCon and RK1700.
> 
> also: no, I don't think i'm capable of doing any of the prompts in order. my prompt-picks are all over the place LMAO.

RK900 swallowed thickly, fingers scratching along the wall noisily. Drywall residue accumulated under his nails, building up and sprinkling down to the floor as he drew the spasming limbs closer to his body.

"Yo'r go'na damuhge th' woll," Gavin scolded, muffled with his tongue refusing to leave RK900's puckered hole.

RK900 responded by shoving his rear back into the detective's face. "...Don't talk with your mouth full..."

He was unable to breath, his throat forcing out more noises with every movement and swipe of the human's skilled, warm tongue. It was sublime, beyond any sexual stimulation he could've imagined experiencing.

"Detective Reed," he gasped out, "You... you..."

Gavin pulled away, his middle finger slipping inside of him to occupy the emptiness his tongue left. RK900 didn't even need to look to know he was giving him that overconfident smirk of his.

" _Are amazing_ , right?" Gavin attempted to finish. "I know, tincan."

"... _actually_ ," RK900 spoke shakily, taking the lapse of Reed's tongue inside of him to take a lungful of air, "I was _going_ to say that your tongue has a disturbing amount of length to it, and it would deeply unsettle me, were this not my means to discover such."

Gavin sneered behind him, and RK900 couldn't help but let out an amused laugh at the annoyed sound made at his words. His laugh was cut off by his tongue returning to his hole, lapping up the lubrication fluids greedily.

"D-Detective..." he panted. Gavin's hands found their way to his hips, pulling him back to prod his tongue deep inside of him.

RK900 threw his head back, a pathetically high-pitched moan prying itself free from his throat. He couldn't find it in himself to poke fun at Gavin's tongue when it could reach such sensitive sensors within him.

Gavin pushed inside of him, twisting and curling in ways that made the android squirm with elation. He knocked sounds loose that RK900 didn't even know his vocal module was capable of making.

His face felt as though he was overheating with the blue hue of excitement. He reached down, taking his erection into his hand. The sensation of his strokes was minute in comparison to the pleasure Gavin was giving him.

He pressed his face into the wall, a desperate attempt to mute the sounds as the heat pooled within his abdomen. It wasn't ideal, he knew he was undoubtedly torturing Detective Reed's next door neighbor with his raucous.

He recalled, however, in their few meetings in the hallways, said neighbor was astonishingly rude to the point of giving Gavin himself a run for his money.

With that in mind, he didn't feel so bad about the strangled shout that spilled from his lips as his orgasm pulsed through him like waves of fire. He slumped, clambering for stability on the smooth wall.

Gavin's tongue was still on him, tracing along his perineum when he pulled away. "Shows that asshole for blaring shitty music at three in the goddamn morning."

"Detective Reed," RK900 gasped, swallowing a breath of air, "Did you talk me into engaging in this act _just_ to annoy your neighbor?"

"No," Gavin shrugged, "I wanted to do it against this specific wall for that reason, but I was gonna eat your ass anyway. I just figured I'd knock two birds out with one stone."

RK900 shook his head exasperatedly as he pushed himself for the wall. His legs were shaky from the force of his orgasm, nearly buckling with exhaustion.

Gavin wrapped an arm around him, steadying him and guiding him to the bed. "I told you that you wouldn't regret it."

"Indeed you did," RK900 chuckled. "There is one thing I'm proud to say that's come from this little exploration of ours."

"Oh yeah?" Gavin looked up at him questioningly, and RK900 grinned.

"The phrase _Detective Reed can kiss my ass_ is now a fully-accurate statement."

The stinging slap to the shoulder was well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, fucking 900 loudly: I AIN'T GET NO SLEEP 'CAUSE OF Y'ALL, Y'ALL NOT GON' GET NO SLEEP 'CAUSE OF ME
> 
> ayo, follow me on twitter bc I have like four followers (whom I adore dearly):  
> https://twitter.com/rk_bae_hundred


	14. 14). Distracted Sex (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14). Distracted Sex ft. Reed900 and a murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, this is probably more comedic than sexy

The killer, an android, had no connection to the victims. No motive to kill them. They turned themself in, entirely remorseful for their actions. But why kill the victims in the first place if they would regret the action so much?

They stated they don't even remember doing it, yet their optical feed proved without a doubt that it was them...

It was an open-and-shut case, yet it troubled him greatly. Something was entirely off, and RK900 couldn't settle down those feelings that the picture wasn't complete.

RK900 moaned as Gavin thrust into him, momentarily distracting him from his thoughts. He gripped the sheets tightly, lazily rocking back into the hips slamming into him.

_Wait._

RK900 pulled up more files on his interface; the human victims had backgrounds in drug trafficking, making them active competitors in the Red Ice trade.

This case may be closed... but what if it turns out to be a part of the much bigger, yet-to-be cracked case they'd been struggling to find a lead in? It was ludicrous to think, yet the possibility had to be considered.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight," Reed groaned behind him.

"Please, harder," he moaned, more unenthusiastically than he intended, but he sensed that Reed was too caught up in his own pleasure to even notice.

He pulled up the records; a criminal organization primarily involved with Red Ice, but their list of trade included illegal android modifications. Recent updates include complex software hacking in their arsenal of known android 'upgrades' as a means to reset androids to a controlled, non-deviant state. It was one of the more prominent developments as it marked them as potential terrorists, and had prompted FBI involvement in the case.

RK900 gasped as Gavin wrapped a hand around his cock. Everything clicked together at once.

For an organization primarily dealing in Red Ice, it would make sense to kill off the competition to drive more business in your direction.

But why take the risk of being caught when you're already on law enforcement's radar if it's possible to make someone else do your dirty work? With the capabilities, temporarily hijacking the software of someone with no affiliation, no motive, who would undeniably feel guilt at their actions would be a smarter route; they would likely turn themself in afterwards, and make it an open-and-shut case of homicide.

It would allow actual affiliates to get off scot-free.

_Would've_ , if RK900 didn't dash their plan. RK900 smirked to himself at the revelation.

A shudder went through his body as Gavin came with a groan, pulling out just in time to spill his ejaculate across RK900's back. He panted, hunched over the android.

"You come yet?" Gavin asked, still stroking RK900's length.

"No," RK900 batted the hand away. "I don't need to."

He stood up, gathering his clothes to get dressed and ignoring Gavin's vaguely perplexed expressions as he quickly cleaned the come from his back. "Fancy driving me down to the precinct, Detective?"

Gavin narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck _for_?"

"I believe I've made a crack in the case, and I wish to confirm it," he replied, buttoning up his shirt.

"Were you..." The detective sputtered. "Were you going over case files _while I was fucking you_?!"

"I usually do, yes," the android nodded, "It keeps me occupied while I wait for you to finish."

"The _fuck_ , RK?!"

RK900 cleared his throat, grabbing Gavin's hastily discarded clothes and tossing them to him. "Please hurry, I'm rather eager to confirm my suspicions."

"Fine, fine," Gavin sighed irritably but slipped his clothes back on nonetheless. "Post-orgasm crime-solving is always a fucking blast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK900: is there anything better than penis? yes, a really good case
> 
> https://twitter.com/rk_bae_hundred


	15. 15). Watersports (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15). Watersports ft. Reed900 (not sexual in manner, just Gavin Reed being a fucking asshole)

"So you'll just, what, do whatever I tell you?"

"Yes, Detective Reed. I'm designed to be an ideal partner where my predecessor, the RK800 prototype assigned to the late Lieutenant Anderson, failed."

He'd thought that Detective Reed would've already grasped that concept, given he listened to every command thus far - including the request to follow him into the restroom for a more private conversation like so.

Gavin simply laughed at the mechanical response. "Shit, they did a piss-poor job with that personality of yours. It's like talking to a goddamn toaster; at least Connor was capable of cracking a goddamn joke sometimes."

Reed grasped the android's chin in his hand, tilting him to look down. "But I could live with the obedience. On your knees."

"Is there a reason I must--"

"I thought you said you were fucking obedient?" Gavin interrupted sharply, then repeated his command, "On your fucking knees before I break them."

RK900's LED circled red at the threat. He promptly followed the order, lowering himself to the floor. He clasped his hands in his lap, looking up at his assigned detective to await more orders.

Gavin began to unbuckle his belt, shoving his pants down. There were few scenarios he could calculate from the information.

"Do you wish for me to fellate you?" he asked, finding it to be the most likely outcome he had calculated.

Reed laughed, loudly, and obnoxiously. "Fuck no. I'd rather chop it off than stick it in a goddamn android."

RK900 slumped, not out of disappointment, but merely out of concern for the mental image conjured. He watched as Detective Reed pulled his penis from the underwear, stepping just a bit closer. He truly wasn't sure what Detective Reed intended, given he'd only been in his presence approximately one hour; he seemed like a smart man, if a little rough around the edges, but that did little to assist in preconstruction his actions currently.

Then it hit him, both metaphorically and literally.

A stream of urine poured from Reed's dick suddenly, splashing down the bridge of his nose. He winced when the liquid trickled into his optical unit, clenching the eyelid shut to avoid further contamination.

He wanted to pull away, but he sought to prove his obedience through any means. Even if that meant sitting through the Detective's degradation.

He clenched the fabric of his pants between his fingers when some of it dripped into his mouth, pulling up unpleasant analysis information that he deemed unnecessary and quickly removed from his interface.

It soaked into his shirt and jacket as it rolled off of his face, the white taking on a light yellow hue. Some of the piss didn't absorb, trailing down to pool on the tiled floor below.

He allowed himself to open his eyes as the last remnants trickled out, weak droplets landing on the hands firmly sat on his lap.

Reed shook his cock, flinging the last drops into his face before tucking himself back into his pants. He took a second to glance down at the android.

"You're _disgusting_ ," he laughed almost ironically in tone, "Clean yourself up, you gross prick. Then go finish the paperwork on my desk. Got it?"

RK900 didn't want to answer, but forced the words out, "Got it."

Gavin stepped away to scrub his hands clean in the sink, drying them on his pants before leaving without another word.

RK900 finally stood when the door fully closed. He frowned as he caught a glance of himself in the mirror, caught sight of the yellow processing LED in the mirror. A sign of software instability.

He sighed to himself, quietly and guiltily for the thoughts passing through his processors.

~~_**THIS IS NOT FAIR.** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess RK900 is a little,,,,,,, pissed off
> 
> my twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/rk_bae_hundred


	16. 16). Object Insertion + Edgeplay (RK1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16). Object Insertion + Edgeplay ft. RK1700

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: kinky lil androids doing risky kinky shit. RK900 gets very close to shutting down while Connor fucks him with his own thirium pump, and Connor mentions almost shutting down himself from reckless risky behavior. if that's not cool with you, maybe skip this entry.

_**[TIME REMAINING TO SHUT DOWN]**  
_ _**[-00:02:00]**  _

The timer started ticking down the moment that the RK800 pulled the component free from his chest. "I want you to tell me how much time you have remaining every fifteen seconds. Can you do that?"

 RK900 nodded shakily, his systems seizing up at the removal of a necessary biocomponent. He could already feel power draining from his systems. "I will do my very best. There is currently one minute, forty-five seconds remaining."

"I'll only need a minute and forty of that," Connor smirked, stroking his cock faster.

He gasped as Connor pressed the narrowed end of the thirium pump against his hole, already loose from earlier activities. He worked it in slowly with shallow thrusts, the texture of the component stroking his inner walls in a way that sent pleasure jolting through his body.

He clenched the sheets as Connor leaned up, lapping up the leaking thirium from his chest cavity with his smooth tongue. "Connor... One minute, thirty seconds."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Connor hummed, delving his tongue into the RK900's chest to sample the thirium from his unsecured valves, "The valve connections along the pump have just the right type of surface to stimulate all sorts of sensors. It's amazing."

"How did you even find something like this out?" RK900 shuddered, throwing his head back with a moan as the pump pressed against his bioprostate.

"Home alone, wanting something more than my fingers, and no cock to fill the void," Connor answered, "You get creative when you've deviated from what your programming tells you that you _can_ and _can't_ do."

"So it seems," he huffed out, cheeks warm as thirium flooded them. The component pressed against his bioprostate again, sending another pulse of pleasure to cloud his mind. "One minute, fifteen seconds."

"I don't suggest doing it on your own, though," Connor warned, "I know from personal experience that it's an awful idea."

"P-Personal experience?" RK900 tilted his head questionably. rA9, he couldn't even keep his voice steady between the pleasure being administered and the power fleeting from his systems.

RK900 sucked in a desperate breath, pressing himself closer to the steadily increasing movements of the component being thrust inside him. The notification flashed in his vision.

_**[TIME REMAINING TO SHUTDOWN]** _  
_**[-00:01:00]** _

"I, uh..." Connor cleared his throat; a nervous tic he'd picked up from months of deviancy and empathic emotions. "I did it by myself once, and... accidentally pushed it too far in. It got stuck, and I almost shut down before I got it out."

RK900 couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh, despite how terrifying he knew such a situation would be. Who knew there could be an android equivalent to death by auto-erotic asphyxiation?

Then again, who knew that something this dangerous could be so... so...

RK900 let out a strangled noise as Connor's hand tightened around his cock, the thrusts of his pump more ruthless in their movement.

"You forgot to tell me how much time is left," Connor scolded sternly. "It's a good thing I have my own timer to remind me, or I might've let you shut down by accident."

"Don't be ridiculous," RK900 shot back, "There's still plenty of time left, it wasn't a dire situation." ...he said as he was being sodomized with his own heart.

Connor rolled his eyes before his lips curled back into that devious smile of his. "If that's the kind of attitude you've going to have, then _maybe_ I'll just let you shut down on purpose."

RK900 knew Connor wouldn't do that. But what if his perceptions of his predecessor were wrong? What if he _did_ allow that to happen? Why was that thought so _arousing_?

Emotions were a finicky thing, he'd found, especially of the sexual variety.

"Forty-five seconds left," RK900 reminded, though it was beginning to become difficult to focus on the flashing alert in his interface. He was feeling so much, whilst steadily being drained all the same.

"You know, I would've shut down by now. I guess one of your upgrades was being able to go longer without a pump."

Connor was speaking, but RK900 could barely focus on the words. His vision was glitching, static obscuring his sight of Connor pumping his cock while his other hand sunk the thirium component into his quivering hole.

It felt like he was short-circuiting, and given the nature of their activities, he wouldn't be surprised if that was _exactly_ the case. Despite the worries and warnings pulsing through the static, he couldn't bring himself to quit now.

"Thirty seconds left," RK900's voice was starting to glitch almost as badly as his visual interface, pitch distorting with every bit of power draining from him.

"Start counting down when you get to fifteen," Connor demanded. He sounded so distant, RK900's audio processors barely capable of picking up his words even though Connor was so close to him.

RK900 put all of his remaining focus into the timer counting down, oblivious to the outside world. His limbs felt so heavy, he could barely move him from the sheets they were entangled in.

The only thing he registered were the sensations of his pump pressing frantically inside of him, the grip on his dick like a vice.

_**[̨͢T̶͘I͘ME̷̷̡ R͢E̢͝MAI͏͝N̸I̧NG̛ ̶͢͜T̵͝O ̨̡S̨H̛͟͝U̷͏̵T͟ ̢͠͞D̵͜O̢͝W͝͞Ņ̶̛]̨̛**_  
_**̸[̵-͡͠0̢0͘͞:̛0͜0̷̕͏:1͡5͠]**_ ҉͞͝

"Fourteen," he spoke, but didn't pick up the sound of his own voice.

"Thirteen." Had his vocal module shut down?

"Twelve," he rasped out, his body trembling at the heat building in his abdomen.

"Eleven." The stimulation was overwhelming, stretching him taut with arousal.

_**[̨̛͞͠T̷͞I͜M͏̴E̴͠ ͝R͜͠Ȩ҉M̡͟A̷̷̢I̢Ņ̶I̸̧̛͜N҉̛͡͏G̴̨̧͞ ̶̸̵͠T͘͜͏O҉ ̢̛͢͟S̴̡͢͝͠H҉U̷͟͠͠T̷͡͡ ͠͡D҉̴O͏͝W҉̧͏̡N]̴**_  
_**̸̛͜[̨͏-͟0͝͏0̨̡͘:͏̢͝͡0͜͟͡0͏̸̕͜:̸̷̡1̷̨̡0̷̧]**_ ͘

His body spasmed with momentary panic as the glitched alert flashed through his screen. Ten seconds before he ceased existing.

"Nine."

He shook as he forced the word out.

"Eight."

Pleasure was spiking through his body, his need to come bordering on ravenous.

"Seven."

He swallowed thickly as the warmth built up, coursing through his body.

"Six."

What if these words weren't coming out at all?

"Five..."

He gasped as the component was slammed back into his chest, all of his systems coming back from the brink of nothing all at once. It was intense, flooding his body with more sensations than he could handle.

He came with a strangled moan, arching his back against the bed as spurts of come landed across his stomach. The sticky white fluid mixed with the blue trails of thirium that had leaked downwards from his previously empty cavity.

He went limp, artificial lungs expanding desperately for breaths of air he didn't need but desperately wanted.

The RK800 smiled down at him. "Well? How do you feel?"

"Terrified," RK900 replied, "And... very, _very_ overwhelmed."

"It's great, isn't it?" Connor beamed.

RK900 rolled his eyes but... couldn't necessarily bring himself to disagree. "You're insane, Connor."

"You're the one who _agreed_ to it," Connor huffed.

RK900 smirked up at him, "I never said it was a _bad_ thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no witty comments for this one tbh. I literally just wrote about an android getting heartfucked so I mean. /shrug


	17. 17). Role Reversal (HankCon + Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17). Role Reversal ft. HankCon + Reed900 (+ reverse!AU, semi-public, accidental voyeurism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "role reversal" you say?? how about COMPLETE role reversal
> 
> AndroidTop!Hank, HumanBottom!Connor, HumanTop!Nines, AndroidBottom!Gavin. full-on reversal.

Connor scrubbed his face with a groan. Days like these were the worst; they just dragged on, and on, and _on_...  

_"Lieutenant Smith."_

There was nothing to do. He'd finished his paperwork early in the morning, and their cases were at a standstill until the guys downstairs finished processing the warrants.

_"Lieutenant Smith."_

He should be allowed to go home early. But no; if _Captain_ Smith was on the clock, _Lieutenant_ Smith had to be too, apparently. Niles hadn't even been in his office for the last hour and a half.

What's stopping him from running down to Chicken Feed on the clock at this point? It would take like fifteen minutes and at this point he has a means to cover his ass since Niles hasn't been overseeing shit for over a tenth of their shift...

_"LIEUTENANT SMITH."_

The booming voice knocked him from his bored stupor. "Shit, Hank. Don't gotta yell."

"Clearly I do," Hank huffed. "I don't know how many times I've warned you about listening to music as loudly as you do, but I think you ignoring my warnings has finally taken a toll."

Connor scoffed, snatching his coffee from beside his terminal. "I assure you, Hank, the gunshots are a lot more likely to make me go deaf than Green Day is."

Connor downed the last drops of his coffee in a futile attempt to keep his eyes open for the last two hours of their shift.

"Anyway," Hank leaned against the desk. "I know it's unconventional, but given the lack of work and stimuli to keep my systems running optimally--"

"Hank, I'm too fucking tired for your tangents," Connor interrupted. "Shorten it up. Please."

Hank rolled his eyes with a sigh, "I was wondering if you would be up for a quickie."

Connor immediately perked up, a lopsided grin pulling on his lips. "Why didn't you open with that? I've been craving dick all day."

"I'm beginning to think that there's never a time you _aren't_ craving dick, Lieutenant," Hank shook his head. "Lead the way."

Connor was out of his chair in a heartbeat. "The interrogation rooms should be free, since there's nothing scheduled today."

"You sound awfully confident about using them for workplace sex," Hank lifted a questioning brow.

"No one bothers with 'em unless there's an interrogation scheduled, and the doors have security locks that you androids can hack to keep people out if someone does wander that way," Connor shrugged. "There's really no reason they _wouldn't_ be the first option for discreet police station sex."

"And you don't think your handprint being on record will be the least bit suspicious?"

Connor stepped up to the room, placing his hand on the hand print scanner. "Nope."

" _Access denied,_ " the automated voice replied.

Connor narrowed his eyes, removing his hand and replacing it.

" _Access denied._ "

"Hank, was there an interrogation scheduled today that I just missed on my schedule?" Connor frowned. "These doors should be open."

"There isn't one in my records, no," Hank answered. "Maybe we just weren't informed?"

Connor scoffed, stepping over to the observation room adjacent.

" _Access granted. Welcome, Lieutenant Connor Smith_."

Connor tilted his head as the door slid open. The room was empty, the viewing panel dimmed to be completely opaque. "Nope. There'd be someone mediating if there were an interrogation going on."

Connor huffed, stepping inside. "There's no reason that the door should be denying access. Probably just a glitch or something. I'll just manually unlock it, provided there isn't a suspect waiting for some dumb, exhausted Lieutenant to open the door so he can escape."

Hank chuckled, leaning against the wall close to the door. He hummed as Connor bent over the controls, giving him a nice view of his ass.

"Glad to see your new workout regimen is paying off," Hank hummed.

"Yup, and just at the expense of making me want to die even more than I already do," Connor quipped before grinning triumphantly. "Got it! It looks like it was locked from inside. Probably just some rookie wandering around that accidentally keymashed while checking out the rooms."

Hank frowned. While it was a feasible explanation, it didn't seem likely. He hadn't seen any of the rookies head in this direction all day.

He had, however, seen another android head in this direction for his patrols. Come to think of it, he's pretty sure he saw Captain Smith head to the bathroom shortly after...

Hank blinked. Once, then twice in rapid succession. "Uh, Lieutenant..."

"Let's see if we have a rookie locked in here, shall we?" Connor pressed a finger to the opacity controls.

"Lieutenant, I _really_ don't suggest--"

Connor flicked the switch up, wincing when the light from the other room shined in.

"Oh my god," Connor immediately recoiled, eyes widened with shock. His expression quickly morphed into horror.

Hank winced. He should've spoken up sooner, before Lieutenant Smith had to be scarred by the sight of his younger brother pounding into the new prototype, GV900.

"I fucking _knew_ he had the hots for Gavin!" Connor huffed, then mocked, " _Androids aren't appealing to me,_ my ass. That fucking _liar_."

Niles' hand covered the Gavin's mouth, blocking any noises from leaving. His breathing was shallow, and he seemed to be speaking to the writhing GV900 underneath.

Connor tilted his head. "Should I unmute them and see what he's saying?"

"Fuck's sake, Connor," Hank scoffed. "That's your damn brother."

"Oh, I know," Connor shrugged. "I also know that if I have dirt to hold above him, he'll have to put a good word in for my evaluation for my salary adjustment. I can suffer a little bit for the sake of a bigger paycheck."

Hank stared at Connor silently, sternly, and judgingly.

Connor sighed, "Fine. I'll leave them alone. Android dick is better than a raise anyway, I guess."

He flicked the opacity back to its dimmed setting, a full body shudder shaking through him with a nearly silent sound of disgust before he stepped back out. "Good thing I'm taking it because there's no way I could get it up after that."

"But you're still in the mood--"

"For sex, yes, because I'm literally always in the mood for sex and no amount of distraction - horrific as it may be - will ever diminish my libido," Connor interrupted, leading Hank to the adjacent interrogation rooms, "Aside from that, I would take anything to pass by these last few hours, and sex just happens to be a bonus. I'll die of boredom if I have to sit around doing jackshit any longer."

Connor placed his hand on the scanner, lip quirking into a smirk at its chime.

" _Access granted. Welcome, Lieutenant Connor Smith_."

He withdrew his hand, sauntering into the empty room with a sway that Hank undoubtedly knew was just a means to get him to look at his ass. Clearly, he was feeling good about himself thanks to Hank's earlier comments.

Hank quickly turned to the lock, placing his hand on the illuminated surface and navigating the settings to lock the security door from the inside. "Think we need to worry about the cameras?"

"Nah," Connor answered, "They're manually activated when a suspect is placed in the room. They aren't on, and if they are... _eh_."

Hank could hear the subtle shift of fabric as Connor shrugged nonchalantly. Connor unbuckled his pants, his metal buckle clattering as it hit the ground. "Just hack the doorpad and fuck me already."

"You humans are so damn impatient," Hank scoffed, stepping away and severing the link as he successfully locked the door.

Connor was already leaned heavily against the table, legs spread out with a foot nudging his discarded pants, shoes, and jacket out of the way. He bit his lip eagerly, brown eyes locked with Hank's blue.

Despite the majority of his clothes finding their home on the cold concrete floor, his socks and shirt still remained on his body. Partially out of convenience and laziness, partially because he knew Hank enjoyed the sight of him only partially clothed.

Hank closed the distance between them quickly, kissing at Connor's neck ravenously as he hoisted him up on the table. Strong hands found their way up Connor's thighs, rough in texture but gentle in movements.

Connor breathed out quietly, leaning his head back to give Hank access to more flesh to lavish with kisses. He almost wished he could stand wearing high-collared shirts capable of hiding any marks placed there - he'd love for Hank to leave hickeys all over the nape of his neck.

Hank's hand move up past his hipbones, hiking his dress shirt up to his sternum. Hank kneeled down, pressing rougher kisses to the softer flesh of his abdomen, sucking light bruises along the skin to replace the fading marks left previously. With his hatred of obscuring his neck, he'd just have to settle on the well-hidden areas that Hank normally left his marks.

"Hank," he sighed, combing a hand through the android's soft hair as he sucked and nibbled the flesh of his belly. He gritted his teeth as Hank dug his own into the skin below his navel, not quite hard enough to break the skin but enough to send a small twinge of discomfort through his body. "You can't keep sticking hickeys on me forever, Hank..."

"You're the one bitching about not having anything to do for two hours," Hank reminded, his tongue darting out to trace along the reddened flesh and faint indentations of his teeth. "So don't rush me."

Connor huffed irritably. "But 'm _horny_."

"You're _always_ horny," Hank chuckled, kissing lower and lower until the strands of his beard hair teased at Connor's hardening dick.

"Not _always_..." Connor whined at the tickle of Hank's beard on his length.

"If you're not horny, you're hungry or tired," Hank replied, his hands smoothing over his hips, "Sometimes, you're _all three_ at the same time. So _always_ isn't much of an exaggeration."

Connor huffed, turning his face away. "Can't believe I'm getting called out by my own android."

With one final hickey left on Connor's soft middle, Hank pulled away, standing to his full height to tower over the slumped Lieutenant. "Turn around, lean on the table."

Connor laughed under his breath, a pleased grin on his lips. "It's nice when you get bossy, Hank."

He turned and leaned forward, arching his back and spreading his legs slowly. Hank rolled his eyes as Connor shook his ass towards him, teasingly and eager. Connor peeked over his shoulder, as if checking to see if his teasing was successful.

Hank stepped forward, a smirk on his lips as he hooked his fingers between Connor's cheeks to spread him, causing the human to tremble with anticipation. He spread his legs farther apart, leaning further forward to rest his head upon his crossed forearms.

Hank took a second the appreciate the pink blush dusting the Lieutenant's face, from the apples of his cheeks, stretching across the bridge of his nose. The brown iris that was visible from the side of his face glanced up at him from the corner of his eye, and he made a small, needy whine in his throat, urging Hank to do _something_.

Hank laughed. "Who's the bossy one, again?"

Connor's only retort was another whine and shake of his rear.

Hank spread his cheeks, kneeling behind him and quickly licking a stripe up his perineum. Connor gasped loudly, shifting and tensing at the movement.

"Could've warned me..." he huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop and give you a formal apology for my actions, Lieutenant?" Hank smirked.

Connor growled with frustration, shoving himself back towards Hank. "Less talking. That's an _order_ , Detective."

"Oh ho ho, pulling rank now, are we?" Hank snorted with laughter, but leaned forward to trace his tongue along the ring of muscle.

Connor hummed his approval, his head slumping against his arms. He moaned softly as Hank's tongue pressed inside, his beard teasing against the sensitive skin surrounding his hole, "Yeah, just like that..."

Hank pressed closer, pulling his tongue out and thrusting it back in, deeper with each movement. He withdrew the slick artificial muscle, swirling it around his hole again. His hand reached for Connor's discarded jeans as he occupied his mouth with pleasuring him; Connor always carried a small container of lube on him, and always had since their first meeting. God knows _why_ , but damn if it wasn't convenient now.

He fetched the bottle from his oversized pocket, huffing with frustration as the sheer number of discarded wrappers crammed into the space hindering his search. Connor must've thought that it was an aroused breath rather than a frustrated one, because he leaned back further at the caress of hot air against his ass.

When he finally dug the lube free from the abundance of trash, he quickly slathered two fingers with a generous amount before chucking the closed bottle up onto the table. Connor yelped and jolted as the bottle bumped his side startlingly before landing on the surface.

Hank leaned back, using one hand to keep Connor steady and preventing his attempt to chase down Hank's tongue with his body. He pressed the lubed fingers against the rim, moving them slowly and steadily inside of him.

Connor groaned as he was stretched, biting his lip as he tried to rock into Hank's fingers, "Hank, please, more."

"Easy, tiger," Hank husked, "Too rough and you'll be limping around the office. Don't want that, do you?"

Connor groaned again, dropping his head against the table.

"Or maybe you do," Hank's fingers pressed deeper, drawing a raspy breath from Connor's mouth, "Have everyone in the precinct know you got your brains fucked out at work because you just couldn't wait to get a cock in you."

Connor whimpered, arching into Hank's fingers. As appealing as the thought was, both of them know it wouldn't come to pass. Eager as he was, he wasn't about to risk his job by making it obvious he got dicked down on the clock, even with the leverage he currently had against their boss. It was just dirty talk, and nothing more.

Hank pumped his fingers inside of Connor's hole, curling them inside of him to press against his prostate. He paused when Connor let out a loud moan, echoing through the room. "Tone it down."

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. "That just felt really, _really_ good."

Hank let out an amused breath as he spread his fingers, pride welling up in his chest from the words. "Think you're stretched enough?"

"Mm," Connor nodded. "Just use a lot of lube and I'll be good."

"You still carry condoms in your wallet?" Hank asked.

Connor leaned up, narrowing his eyes. "Why? We've already discussed the disease thing."

"Because I think come dripping out of your ass is more suspicious than limping, dumbass," Hank retorted, the insult more in jest than a legitimate attack.

Connor went blank. "Oh. Yeah. Good call, Hank."

Hank let out an exasperated breath. Connor was a brilliant man, most of the time. Other times, he was blatantly and adorably incompetent; usually, it was when he was hazed by overbearing hormones, and now was a prime example.

He grabbed for the jeans again, sinking his hand into the other pocket. He only barely managed to suppress the aggravated growl and yet _more_ fucking trash crammed into the pants. He swore the only thing Connor loved to shove into his mouth more than cock was those goddamn sugar-filled sponge cakes.

He continued to scissor Connor open while his free hand dug out the wallet; it was modeled after some colorful vintage gaming console, quirky in appearance just like its owner. It was beaten and worn down, coming undone at all of its seams. Likely wouldn't last another year, given it had probably lasted close to thirty already.

He flicked the wallet open, sifting through the inside pockets until he found what he was looking for. A single latex condom; he checked it hastily for any holes or damage before ripping the packaging open with his teeth.

He pulled the rubber out and spread it down his erection expertly, not even having to remove his fingers from Connor's eager hole to do so.

He scoffed when he finally caught sight of the neon latex encasing his cock. "Are you incapable of buying _normal_ condoms, Lieutenant? This shit looks ridiculous."

"I like to have a good time," Connor shrugged, his breath hitching as Hank brushed his prostate with skilled fingers once more, "Human lives are short. Doesn't make sense not to live for fun."

Hank narrowed his eyes but eased as he withdrew his fingers, gripping the bottle of lubricant from the table and squeezing the remnants of its contents along the blue latex and rubbing it along the shaft.

He lined himself up, pressing the head inside slowly. Connor's breathing sped up alongside his heartbeat as his cock stretched him.

" _Fuuuuck_ ," Connor cursed, his eyes lidded with lust, "I'm not sure what CyberLife intended by giving androids massive cocks, but I would _definitely_ eat out Kamski to thank her for that design choice."

"Yes, you'd give oral to the woman who sent me into an identity crisis by telling me to shoot an Elijah," Hank scoffed, pressing in a little harder out of spite.

Connor grunted, hands tensing at the sudden increase of pressure inside of him. "I wasn't serious, you know. Besides, that identity crisis led to this little... _arrangement_ of ours, so." Connor threw his hips back, pulling a surprised grunt from Hank as he took his cock deeper. "Less talking, more fucking please.

Hank pushed the remainder of his length into Connor, bottoming out with a husky growl. He leaned forward, lifting Connor's body into an arch as he waited for Connor to adjust to his size. His hand caressed up his hips before moving up his torso. He squeezed at the soft, pudgy layer of skin above otherwise well-developed abdominal muscles, taking a moment to admire the give the soft layer had under the pressure of his fingers.

Connor rocked his hips back with a moan, signaling his neediness. Hank raised his left hand, shoving the space between his thumb and index finger into the human's mouth. Connor made a muffled hum of confusion.

"You're loud," Hank answered, working a slow pace in Connor. "Like _hell_ am I getting caught because you can't shut up. Bite if you have to."

Connor nodded, his teeth settling into the synthetic flesh. Connor's noises vibrated against his hand as he made them, his teeth tightening as he tried to keep the noises contained.

Hank snapped his hips forward, arousal surging through his spine at the muffled scream of pleasure knocked free from the human beneath him. He thrust faster and harder, reveling in the desperate noises Connor was making despite his best attempts to keep them in.

"You feel so good," Connor mumbled around the hand wedged into his mouth, his voice breaking into a pleasured sob. "More, _mor_ \--"

Hank forced the hand back over Connor's mouth as his begs quickly increased in volume, silencing him as effectively as he could. Connor arched into his thrusts, whining as Hank pounded into him.

Hank couldn't make out the words Connor tried to speak from that point, only the wanton tone of his silenced cries and twitches of his eager body. He felt Connor's breath, hot on his hand as he breathed out of his nose.

Hank's hand was gripping Connor's hip, eyes fixated on the bounce of flesh as slammed his pelvis against his ass, the sight of his cock disappearing into the tight heat of his hole. He groaned low in his throat, using his grasp on Connor's hip to pull him back into his powerful thrusts.

Connor cried out with every roll of the hips, shaking in Hank's hold. He was loud, even with Hank's hand firmly blocking and diluting the carnal sounds. It was a shame to have to silence such a sexy voice, but it was a good thing Hank had; without his hand blocking the noises coming out, they would've undoubtedly been caught by now, soundproofing or no.

Connor's body was trembling, twitching under the stress of his pleasure. Curses were screamed into Hank's bitten and marked hand as Connor neared his climax. Hank's hand found its way to Connor's cock, wrapping tightly around his glans. He was desperate, hips bucking as he chased his orgasm.

Hank pushed him over the edge with a powerful buck of his hips, one hand catching the strangled cry of his name and the other catching the come leaking from his twitching erection.

Connor's hole tightened around him, quivering around Hank's cock with every wave of his orgasm. Hank fell out of rhythm as it squeezed him, his own climax coiling inside of him like a spring.

He slammed himself back into Connor, allowing that spring to release. He let out a shuddering breath as his cock leaked into the condom.

Connor slumped on the table, sweat sheening over his body. He spoke between breathless pants, "It's more fun when you come inside."

Hank chuckled, pulling out slowly. "Yeah, well, that wasn't an option, as much as I love the idea of you walking around with my come leaking out of your slutty little ass."

Connor flushed, swallowing thickly. "Don't make me get hard again."

"I don't plan on it," Hank huffed, picking up Connor's discarded clothes and dumping them on the table. "Now hurry up and get dressed before someone wonders where we went to.

"Yes sir," Connor grumbled mockingly as he leaned up, slipping his pants on lazily, followed by his belt and jacket. His movements were lethargic, almost mechanical as he tried to focus through the post-climax haze.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Smith," a voice beamed over the intercom.

Hank's thirium pump skipped several beats and Connor's blood ran cold as they gazed upon the completely transparent viewing panel.

Captain Niles Smith and GV900 stared back.

" _Shit_ ," Connor muttered under his breath. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"I only caught a few short moments of your indecency, but _Gavin_ on the other hand," Niles glanced at the android by his side.

"Seven minutes, thirty-two seconds," Gavin answered, a smirk forming at the look of horror on Connor's features.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Connor sunk.

Niles cleared his throat. "The log record of the viewing room informed me that you stumbled in amidst our tryst. I know you saw something, Connor."

Niles crossed his arms when Connor remained silent out of mortification. "Keep your mouths shut about any and all sights you witnessed, and we shall do the same. If you attempt to use it against me to advance your career or salary, I will ensure that I use my own knowledge - _and_ video proof from Gavin's optical feed - much the same. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?"

Connor sighed, eyes firmly planted on the ground. "Yes, Captain."

"Good," Niles huffed. "Let's proceed to put these incidents behind us. Don't leave a mess behind for the custodians, please."

The intercom cut out, the opacity of the viewing panel reset to its default as Niles and Gavin left.

Connor groaned as he fixed his clothes in an attempt to look presentable before returning to the bullpen. "I'm never having sex at work ever again."

Hank narrowed his eyes. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Connor shrugged. "Probably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun headcanon notes about this entry:
> 
> \- Connor is older than Niles, but is a lower rank than him due to having a bad disciplinary record, while Niles has managed to have a spotless record throughout his entire career.  
> \- honestly, i haven't decided on any ages for Connor or Niles. they're probably old, but like... old twinks. if that's a thing.  
> \- Connor doesn't smoke like most human!Connors, but he does snack. a lot. like constantly.
> 
>    
> this is another one of those "i spent too long on this" entries honestly. i'm just glad to be done with it :')


	18. 18). Distention + Double Penetration (Hank1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18). Distention (Belly Bulge) + Double Penetration ft. Hank1700 (+ bottom!Connor getting dicked by both Hank and RK900)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Connor gets his guts put back into place post linebreak. not graphic, not bloody, he just got wrecked by dick and has to put stuff back.

Connor gritted his teeth at the intrusion. Slow, painful, big...

 

"You like that, don't you?" Hank spoke softly.

"Yes," Connor moaned, his fingers digging into Hank's shoulders, "It feels so _good_."

RK900 was quiet behind him, pressing in alongside Hank. Hank was already spreading Connor open with his thick member, though it didn't alleviate the tightness preventing his advance. In fact, it only made it more difficult for him to enter the android's hole.

Connor let out a pained moan as RK900 pressed in deeper. "More..."

"You sure about this, Connor?" Hank whispered.

Connor nodded, leaning back to press against RK900's chest. "Nines, go deeper."

"I'll hurt you if I move any faster," he rasped back.

"I don't care," Connor squeezed around the two shafts inside of him. "I _want_ it to hurt. I want to feel both of you stretching me open."

RK900 swallowed thickly, looking to Hank for guidance. When Hank gave him an unconcerned shrug, he found himself swallowing again. Then pressed further into the RK800, joining Hank in bottoming out inside of him.

Connor let out a mewl of pain and pleasure as RK900 brutally buried himself inside. "F-Fuck... So much..."

Hank rubbed at Connor's thigh. "Shit, Connor... You really are hungry for cock, aren't you? Little fuckin' slut..."

Connor bit his lip, hands trembling as he braced himself with Hank's shoulders. His eyelids fluttered as he adjusted to the harsh stretch of both Hank and RK900's cocks inside of him.

They both set dead still, waiting for Connor's go-ahead. Hank's eyes drifted down, mouth gaping as he paused his gaze on his abdomen.

"Shit, Connor, you see this?" Hank prompted.

Connor blinked languidly, expression dazed as he followed the line of Hank's sight. He let out a breath when his own eyes fell upon his abdomen.

His abdomen was pressed outward, the vague form of Hank's cock visible as it was pressed outwards by Nines' equally thick member, his skin stretched taunt around the bulge of his cock.

Connor's eyes refused to leave the sight of the swell in his flesh. "Nines, stay still for a second. Hank, I want you to start moving."

RK900 drew in a sudden breath as Hank began to thrust into Connor, the friction stroking his length pleasantly.

Connor whined, his hole tightening around them. "I can see it... I can see you moving inside of me, Hank."

RK900 tilted his head curiously, "What are you talking about, Eights?"

Connor smiled, a shaking hand leaving Hank's shoulder to grab Nines' hand rested on his hip. "You can't see it from where you're at. But I think, if I do this..."

Connor lifted the hand, moving it to his chest and slowly guiding it down. RK900's palm felt the smooth, subtle curves of his chassis, the slightly raised edges of his thirium pump as he trailed over it, and the dip as he caressed down his ribcage to his slender abdomen. The taut skin made gliding his hands down the concave a smooth movement, until his palm paused at a protrusion.

Connor pushed his hand over the bulge of skin, pressing it firm. "Do you feel that, Nines?"

RK900 swallowed, moving his hand gingerly. "Does it hurt?"

"It feels amazing," Connor moaned the answer.

RK900 tensed as Hank moved, the bulge bumping against his hand. When Hank paused, RK900 continued to feel the imprint with curious, experimental movements, starting with gentle tracing before kneading his palm into the skin.

His breath hitched when Hank groaned, "Fuck, RK, you're gonna make me nut early if you keep doing that."

RK900 pursed his lips, placing more pressure on the bulge. He gasped as the outward pressure pushed Hank's cock more firmly against his own inside of Connor. "This is..."

Connor snickered as RK900 struggled to think of a word. "It's great, isn't it? I can _see_ your cocks inside of me."

"You sure this is safe, Connor?" Hank asked.

Connor chuckled nervously, "I may have to move biocomponents back into their proper place afterwards, but yes, it'll be fine."

"Having the rearrange your guts doesn't sound 'safe', Connor," Hank leveled a concerned look at the android.

"Any damage will be easily fixed," RK900 began to shift, rolling his hips into Connor, "Android biology is much different than humans, and shifted organs are hardly a concern. I'd be more worried about hurting your genitals on one of Eights' components, Lieutenant."

Connor gasped shakily as RK900's cock stretched him and pressed against his bioprostate. "W-What he said..."

Hank scoffed, "Fucking androids."

RK900 slammed his hips back into Connor's hole, and Hank picked up an identical pace. Connor threw his head back, resting against RK900's shoulder.

"So much..." Connor sighed out. "I'm so _full_..."

RK900's hand pressed against Connor's lower abdomen, drawing a shared groan out of his and Hank's mouths from the increase in tightness, Connor's heat squeezing around them.

Connor whimpered as they fucked him, RK900 slowing his thrusts so that Hank could keep up. With each thrust, Connor watched in a tranced state as the bulge completely disappeared, only to reappear as they thrust back inside of him. His mouth was gaped, his hand falling down to trace the outline.

It was overwhelming, the stretch of his lovers inside of him, being able to visibly watch their thick cocks stretching the elastic-like layer of his abdomen with their girth.

"Next time, I wish to be in front," RK900 murmured.

"Next time, you're gonna have to fight me for it," Hank argued, "This is too hot for me to just give it up willingly."

Connor moaned. The thought of a 'next time' - or several - sent arousal coursing through him, desperate for his lovers. His eyes darted between the two of them, a thick haze of lust clouding his thought processes. He found himself only able to utter two words.

"Wreck me."

 

* * *

 

Connor's LED was circling red as RK900 opened up his stomach's panel.

"I believe we may have taken your request a bit too literally," RK900 snickered as he peered inside of Connor.

"Is it bad?" Hank asked.

"Nothing permanently disabling," he answered, sliding a hand inside of the open cavity. "We disconnected the cables connecting his leg components to his core."

"Is that why I can't move them?" Connor panted.

"Mm," RK900 hummed. "I assume your self-diagnostic isn't working, given you haven't diagnosed your errors yet."

"I haven't checked," Connor shrugged lazily. "But probably not."

RK900 rolled his eyes. "It also appears a section of your thirium processing valves are... well, not _damaged_ , but it's tangled amongst itself. It'll take me a bit to dislodge it."

"That means his intestines are all kinked up like a garden hose, right?" Hank simplified.

RK900 paused. "Well... Androids don't have _'intestines'_ as such, but that's certainly a way of putting it, yes."

Hank's brows rose with surprise. "Shit, didn't know our cocks could do _that_ much damage. Good thing you're not human or you'd be in the hospital."

"You both definitely did a number on me," Connor chuckled weakly, tensing as RK900 tugged on the valves.

Hank pressed a tender kiss to Connor's forehead, "We'll go easier on you next time."

Connor's expression dropped into a pout at the words, "Don't you _dare_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank&RK900: maybe we shouldn't dick you so hard that it knocks your components loose  
> Connor: wtf???? no???? how dare you????
> 
> i'm not entirely sure how android biology works but I like to believe their chassis is somewhat elastic, at least parts of it


	19. 19). Costumes + Blindfolds (RK1700 Halloween Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19). Costumes + Blindfolds ft. RK1700 with bickering Hank and Gavin ending. (+ semi-public sex, implied humiliation ending)
> 
> If you're familiar with Nier: Automata (or at least the outfits), then this chapter should be a treat for you. If you're not familiar, go google 9S and 2B's outfits so that this entry can be a treat for you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: the last two lines will probably cause severe secondhand embarrassment

Connor yelped as he walked straight into the door.

Hank couldn't help but laugh as the android rubbed his nose, sticking a hand out to ensure he didn't run into anything else. "I thought you said you could tell where you were going while blindfolded?"

"I can!" Connor pouted. "Just not when I'm distracted..."

"You _could_ just take off the blindfold," Hank offered.

"Then it won't be _accurate_ ," Connor huffed. "Nines and I are entering the costume contest together and we're determined to win. Accuracy is everything, Lieutenant."

"Nines is matching you?" Hank lifted an eyebrow. "Who the hell is he cosplaying? Another 9S?"

"N-No..." Connor scratched the back of his head nervously. "I... _may_ have convinced him to be 2B."

Connor frowned when Hank burst into laughter, lifting his blindfold to glare at him. "You won't be laughing when you see him."

"No, you're right; I'll be laughing _harder_."

Connor placed the blindfold back over his eyes, but not before rolling them exasperatedly. 

* * *

Hank was _not_ laughing harder when Nines stepped into the building with his matching costume. In fact, he was completely speechless, to Connor's delight.

Connor grinned, lifting the blindfold to gaze upon the other android; the RK900's lips were drawn into a pensive, frustrated line, likely as a result of being unable to figure out where he's going.

"Nines! Over here!"

The uncovered sections of Nines' face lit up into a smile as he rushed into Connor's general direction as fast as a lack of visual input and slowed movements thanks to the costume's footwear would allow. His heels clacked on the tiled sections of floor, the sound piercing through Connor's ears.

He'd determined that heels clicking on tiles was a turn-on in a way that non-sexual noises had absolutely no right to be.

Connor bit his lip as he gazed upon the other android, eyes falling to the sliver of synthetic thigh flesh revealed by the slit of the black skirt as it flowed with his leg's movement. A thigh-high stocking compressed the outer skin, resting firm against the chassis.

"Watch it, Connor," Hank chided, "You're gonna pop a boner if you keep staring like that."

_Too late for that_. Connor shrugged off the statement as Nines stepped over, the heels of his costume resulting in him being an entire head taller. rA9, did CyberLife go all-out with their 'upgrades', between the extra two inches of height, the currently obscured blue eyes, the more muscular build, the upgraded skin that allowed for the tasteful squish of thigh flesh in stockings...

Not to mention the changes CyberLife included regarding RK models' rear ends that made the RK900 a dead ringer for 2B ass-wise.

"Hello, Connor," Nines greeted, while facing Hank.

Connor cleared his throat, lips ticking upwards when Nines' body went rigid with embarrassment.

"I'm facing Lieutenant Anderson, aren't I?" he frowned.

"Mhm," Hank answered. "But, you know, hello to you and your bare ass too. I thought sexualized Halloween costumes died out in the late twenty-twenties."

For the most part, Hank was correct. Highly sexualized costumes had declined in popularity in the last decade. However, _technically_ , this costume was not sexualized for the sake of being a sexual costume; it was just accurate to the design.

As if sensing Nines' impending explanation of exactly that, Hank spoke up again, "Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Maybe I'll go harass Reed."

Connor simply smiled, giving a curt nod and small wave as the Lieutenant began to leave. He then turned to Nines, intertwining their hands together. He lifted the blindfold once more to take a quick glance at the other android's features, scanners automatically picking up the kanekalon fibers of the white wig. "You look nice with long hair. It frames your face nicely."

"It's a shame androids can't simply _grow_ hair. I would've much rather simply changed my hair color setting than deal with the hassles of this..." Nines sniveled, blowing a stray wig hair from his face, " _Abomination_."

Connor laughed, leaning his head on Nines' shoulder. "Abominations aside, you still look pretty."

A small blush formed on the apples of Nines' cheeks, balled up by a pleasant smile. "Thank you, Connor." 

* * *

Connor grunted as he was shoved into one of the meeting room chairs. "Nines, someone is going to find us."

"Not if you stay quiet," Nines huffed.

Connor whined, "What if we get caught?"

 "I set the camera to a fifteen minute loop. As long as we're quick about this, we have nothing to worry about."

Connor groaned as Nines rubbed his rapidly swelling cock through the velvety fabric of his shorts. "I'm not the best about being quiet, you know."

Nines blew a harsh breath through his nose. "Then I will muffle you with my chest and suffocate you should the need arise. So you'd best make an attempt, Connor."

A chuckle caught itself in his throat; Nines words were hardly a deterrent. If anything, they encouraged him to be louder.

Nines unzipped Connor's shorts, shoving them and the underwear below down with ease. Connor hummed appreciatively as Nines' smooth hand caressed his length to hardness, letting his head lull back against the seat until the movements stopped.

He gasped when Nines' straddled his lap, pinning him under his weight. He was heavy, and most of that weight originated from his lower half, and a fairly good portion of _that_ weight was centralized in his ass. Nines riding him almost always led to him being crushed underneath him.

Not that he minded the crushing in the slightest, he only wished he wasn't blindfolded so he could gaze upon Nines' threateningly appealing figure. His fingers moved up to peel the blindfold away for a peek, but Nines snatched the hand away, pinning it to the chair beside Connor.

"Keep it on," Nines shifted, his weight grinding against Connor's pinned erection, "No peeking allowed."

Connor whined in his throat. He wanted to stare, to appreciate CyberLife's detail work in all of its glory and worship every little part of it while Nines used him for pleasure.

Nines grinded his hips against Connor's erection, the silky texture of his undergarments gliding easily along his length. Connor shuddered at the sensation; it was a new material to his touch sensors, a unique texture that he could fully appreciate with his vision blocked off.

Nines hummed, low in his throat as he pressed down on Connor. "Do you like this, Connor? Knowing I'm here but not being able to see me?"

Connor shifted, the gentle caress of air on his ear as the RK900 whispered. "You don't know anything I'm going to do; you're completely submissive to your own thoughts. All you know is what you can feel, and what I tell you I'm going to do."

Nines grabbed Connor's hands with his own, moving them up the flesh of his thighs to finally rest at his ass. Connor squeezed the supple synthetic skin and silicone, relishing in the way it squished in his palm.

"I'm going to ride you," Nines hummed, a hand teasing his erection, "I'm going to ride you, and you'll be completely at my mercy, Connor."

Connor gasped, shrinking underneath his words. Despite his vision being cut off, RK900's imposing figure and height towering over him was easily sensed. He knew Nines was blindfolded, too, but the thought that the other android was staring him down like prey still lingered.

But did he really know for sure that Nines kept the blindfold? What if he'd taken it off without Connor knowing and was soaking up the sight of him? As Nines had already said, he was at the mercy of his own thoughts. The only way to know for sure was to remove his own blindfold...

But Nines told him not to. Nines didn't want him to take it off.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Nines lowered himself onto his cock, slick heat enveloping him greedily. He moaned out as Nines took him, gasping when a gloved hand was suddenly covering his mouth.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Connor?" he chuckled. "Maybe I'll ride you until we're both satisfied, or maybe I'll use you for my own pleasure and then let you suffer for the rest of the night..."

Connor whimpered at the thought, nails digging into Nines' backside.

"Or," Nines started, "Maybe I'll make you pull out, and make you clean up your mess."

Connor's breaths were ragged as the RK900 traced his lips with a thumb, before hooking the digit inside of him and pressing it against his tongue pad. Analysis information automatically registered in his system, the fibers of his gloves, small traces of DNA from Officer Chen, and Nines' own data as his analysis fluid soaked the gloved thumb.

"With your tongue, of course; make you lick it up like the good little android you are," Nines murmured, his hole gliding rhythmically along his length.

"Nines, please," Connor whined when Nines withdrew his thumb, but he didn't know exactly what for. The android's pace was achingly slow, but his own attempts to speed him up were futile. "P-Please, stop teasing m--"

Connor was cut off with a sudden clamp of flesh over his mouth and nose, pressing hard enough that he couldn't bring in air.

"I said to be _quiet_ or I would muffle you," Nines scolded, a hand suddenly at the back of Connor's head. Connor swallowed thickly, realizing what feeling flesh instead of material meant; he was being smothered with Nines' pectorals, as promised.

"Now, where was I?" Nines rocked his hips faster, and Connor resisted the urge to moan obscenely into the bared skin silencing him. "Oh yes, I remember now," Nines chuckled darkly. "Maybe I won't pull out. Bury your cock deep, deep inside of me..."

At Nines' tone losing its stoic edge, Connor groaned, clenching his eyes shut under the blindfold. It wasn't often the other android abandoned his sense of restraint; hearing his tone evolve from forbearing to lustful was just short of causing him to malfunction and short-circuit entirely.

"I think I like the idea of making you come inside of me," he continued, the smirk on his face clear enough through the tone of his voice. "Don't you, _Eights_?"

Connor swallowed thickly, body trembling with desire. Nines using the affectionate matching nickname was a rare occurrence, something reserved for when he was completely comfortable and at peace with his surroundings.

Which meant, while Connor was worked up and worrisome of getting caught, internally panicking over not being able to make out his surroundings or anticipate what the other android would do, Nines was completely relaxed and confident.

That, he decided, was the scariest thing at this Halloween party.

Nines pulled his chest away from Connor's mouth, and Connor pulled in a desperate breath; an attempt to ground himself, even though he knew Nines would work him up again regardless.

"I could either pull out, and make you clean up the mess, or I could let you finish inside and keep it in me for the rest of the night," he chuckled, "Walk around full of your ejaculate, and no one would be any the wiser. I could hold a conversation with Lieutenant Anderson or Captain Fowler, and they'd be _completely clueless_. But you'd know; you'd watch me all night, knowing your come is inside of me, and it would drive you _mad_ , wouldn't it?"

Connor's cock twitched inside of Nines, the warmth of his tight hole rendering him completely defenseless to his successor.

"I could also combine those concepts by throwing you on top of the table and using your face for a seat," Nines pressed his mouth so close that Connor could feel his lips curled into a smirk, "Let you eat it out of me until I'm clean again."

Connor tensed, hands trembling underneath Nines' skirt. Heat was coiling in his abdomen. "Nines, too much... _I'm gonna_..."

Nines leaned back and gripped Connor's shoulders tightly, rocking faster and harder against him. Connor willed himself to be quiet, reveling in the gasps and pants Nines let out as he chased his own orgasm.

Every slap of Nines' ass dropping onto Connor's thighs caused Connor's thoughts to short circuit, only able to imagine the sight of the silicone bouncing with every audible slap.

Connor tensed, biting his lip to keep in the strangled moan as best he could as he came, his cock pulsing inside as Nines squeezed every last drop out with his movements. Nines' hole was twitching, so close to the edge.

Connor felt Nines come with a shuddered gasp, his hole quivering around his softening cock. Connor took a deep breath, content to bathe in the afterglow as Nines slumped against him. Said afterglow only lasted a moment as Nines pulled himself up and off of Connor, fabric rustling as he quickly adjusted himself.

Connor frowned, lifting his blindfold. His voice was breathless as he spoke, "I thought you were going to make me clean you?"

"I had _intended_ on it," Nines admitted, "But I lost track of time. The cameras are going to stop looping in two minutes, which isn't nearly enough of an allowance for all the filthy things I intended on saying and doing."

Connor's cock twitched. "So you're just going to..."

"Walk around. Yes."

Connor swallowed thickly, face heated with a blush.

"Now please hurry and get dressed, as I'm eager to see if we'll win the contest," Nines spoke, "There will be plenty of time for you to eat me out when we get home."

Connor slowly pulled himself up, trying to will back the thoughts of Nines smugly walking around without a single care that he was filled with Connor's ejaculate.

It didn't work.

 

* * *

"Nathan Drake? Seriously?"

Gavin snarled with offense, "Hey, fuck you, Nathan Drake is a badass!"

"You're wearing a _t-shirt and jeans_ ," Hank argued, "That's not a fucking costume, you cop-out."

" _Excuuuuuse_ me for not wanting to wear my five-grand Devil May Cry collector's edition jacket, you old fucking geek."

"It didn't cost five grand," Hank scoffed. "I found it at a thrift store."

"Oh," Gavin raised his eyebrows, "So you're _cheap_ , is what you're saying."

"I don't wanna hear 'cheap' from a guy who just looked in his closet an hour before the party and went ' _what boring, scruffy, white male protagonist can I throw together with this crap?_ '," Hank shot back. "At least _I_ put in an effort; I look just like Dante."

"Now if only you'd put as much effort into _your job_ as you put into a half-assed cosplay," Gavin laughed, "Then you'd be golden. Well, probably not golden, maybe more of a bronze. Or copper."

Hank opened his mouth to shoot off another retort, but was stopped by a voice booming through the room.

"May I have your attention, please!"

Hank rolled his eyes as Fowler took the stage, but snickered at the sight of their Captain in a costume consisting of a black trench coat and sunglasses.

"Tonight's votes have been tallied, and we have our winners of the DPD's annual Halloween Costume Contest," Fowler announced, his trench coat swaying as he paced the stage. "I don't think any of us are going to be surprised."

"I can't believe Fowler didn't try to get you to dress up as Neo," Gavin scoffed. "Like come on, _'Mr. Anderson'_ didn't click in his head while he was planning to be fucking _Morpheus_ , of all things? There's few things at this party that disappoint me more."

"Oh yeah?" Hank chuckled. "And what, pray tell, disappoints you more?"

"For one, that Tina is doing fucking Harley Quinn _again_ , for the fifth year in a row," Gavin listed off, "And two, that Connor and Nines are cosplaying from Nier: Automata and Nines isn't dressed as the character that shares _his fucking name_."

Hank blinked. "What?"

"Have you seriously not caught on to that yet?" Gavin narrowed his eyes at Hank. "9S. Nine S. _Nines_. 9S is _literally_ his name, but _Connor_ is the one dressed up as him. It's like it completely went over their goddamn heads."

"... Huh," Hank shrugged, "I think Connor was probably thinking with his dick on that one."

"It's inexcusable," Gavin scoffed, "I don't care how great Nines' ass looks in that outfit, he should've been 9S."

Hank rolled his eyes. "You're talking _a lot_ of shit on other people's costumes for only barely wearing one yourself, Reed."

"And tonight's winners are, predictably... Detectives Connor Smith and Richard Nines as 9S and 2B!"

Hank stared as the android duo practically bounced up to the stage to collect their prize. "Should we tell Nines that his skirt is tucked into the panties?"

Gavin shrugged. "Nah. He'll figure it out eventually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was inspired by android booty and the fact that DMC5 Dante looks just like Hank


	20. 20). Cum Inflation (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Cum Inflation ft. HankCon (reverse!au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Chapter 17: Role Reversal! Same universe, same characters, same background!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196816/chapters/38404574
> 
>  
> 
> CW: Connor talks about getting high off of Hank's cum (it has thirium in it, which is an ingredient in Red Ice, so I mean)

" _Connor--_ "

"Chill, I know what I'm doing."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"You won't let that happen."

Connor grins at the computer in his lap.

"Seriously, Lieutenant, that's too damn much," Hank scolded, "Turn it down."

"Nah," Connor unplugged the wire from Hank's port, closing the laptop and setting it aside. "I know my limits; if it's too much, I'll tell you to pull out."

Hank scrubbed his face. "You better. Embarrassment for your stupidity is the first emotion I ever felt, and I'm not about to admit to hospital staff that your intestines got ruptured by cranking my semen production to _one hundred times_ its default."

Connor just rolled his eyes at Hank's concern. "As long as it doesn't shoot out like a pressure washer, I'm sure my intestines will be _fine_. Now..."

Connor pulled the HK800 close by his tie. "Did you top off on thirium? I don't want you passing out on me."

"Yeah," Hank answered, "I've kept spare thirium around every since I got an insatiable human boyfriend who likes come way too much."

"Hey, I specifically like android come," Connor huffed. "Human come doesn't come with intoxicating properties when consumed in mass amounts."

Hank rolled his eyes. "I'm sure your boss would _adore_ knowing that you spend your free time getting high off of my nut."

"My boss is my brother, and I _assure_ you, he's already _loooooong_ -disappointed by catching me masturbating in traffic and getting dicked down in the interrogation room," Connor shrugged, unbuttoning his patterned shirt and dropping it to the floor. "Drinking android come for a high is probably one of the more _tame_ things, honestly."

Hank narrowed his eyes. "He caught you in traffic?"

Connor shrugged again, "I didn't realize he was pulled up next to me at a standstill. And _that_ , Hank, is why you don't stalk people you love."

"No, Connor, that's why you don't _masturbate in traffic_."

Connor waved off the scolding. "Niles is probably just as fucked up. He just doesn't get _caught_ as often."

"Probably because he doesn't _masturbate in traffic_ on a _regular basis_ , Connor," Hank repeated amusedly, earning a scoff from Connor.

"Can we please stop acting like jerking it in traffic is the _worst_ thing I've done? It's not," Connor snapped, "The fuck else am I supposed to do in traffic, anyway? Just sit there?"

"Sing, listen to audiobooks, yell at the asshole that cut you off," Hank listed on his fingers, "You know, things that _normal_ humans do, that _aren't_ masturbating in traffic and won't end up with you causing a fucking wreck."

"I'll be sure to contemplate those options in the future," Connor lied, pulling Hank close and pressing their lips together. "For now, let's contemplate you filling me up with your cock."

"Yes, because my cock is the only thing you're trying to be filled with," Hank chuckled, nibbling on the human's lip. "You're going to make my systems crash one of these days, you know that?"

"Mm," Connor hummed, "Whatever will I do when you end up having to reboot from sex overload?"

"Probably detach my phallus and use it separately," Hank answered.

"... Yeah, probably."

Connor gasped as Hank's hands found their way to his sides, sliding up his shirt.

"Should I put down a towel before we get started?" Hank asked, "This could get messy."

"Nah," Connor crinkled his face. "Too much effort."

"It's going to be _more_ effort later if we soil the sheets," Hank reminded.

"Good thing I don't intend on letting any of it out," Connor winked. "Now come _ooooon_ , fuck me already."

"Cool your jets, kid," Hank chuckled, "I'm not about to just fuck you raw without prep, no matter how much you claim you'd be into it."

"Already taken care of!" Connor beamed, sliding his pants down his legs with an exaggerated movement of bending over, showing off the metallic plug buried inside him.

"Shit," Hank hummed, tracing his fingers around the rim, "You're serious about this. You been wearing this all day?"

"Mhm," Connor nodded. "Not as satisfying as your cock, though." Said cock stirred at the words, and another smirk formed on Connor's features. "So how about it, plastic detective? Feel like putting a slutty Lieutenant in his place?"

For as much as Connor preached that androids don't deserve to be controlled, he knew every single way to control Hank.

"You realize you amped my ejaculate production - which was _already_ defaulted at three times more than an average human male - by _one hundred times_ , right?" Hank repeated, expression dropping when Connor simply nodded. "Connor, that's approximately a half gallon of semen."

Connor frowned. "That's all? How much do I have to crank it up for a full gallon?"

"Two hundred and f-- _no!_ No no," Hank sputtered, fighting against his natural instinct to answer his human's questions, "I am _not_ giving you more ideas."

"Booooo," Connor pouted, "Robots were supposed to be cool, but you're just boring."

"Uh-huh, I'm 'boring'," Hank chuckled, "That's why I'm going along with this bullshit, right? Now get on the bed."

Connor kicked his jeans off of his ankles, quickly scrambling onto the bed. He grabbed for the pillow, wedging it underneath his lower back.

 "This the position you want?" Hank spread Connor's legs gently, his hands gripping the undersides of his thighs.

"Yeah," Connor bit his lip, "Enough gravity to keep it inside me, provides an ample view of you fucking me, _and_ it doesn't force me to move much."

"So you picked the _laziest_ position," Hank summarized.

"Correctamundo," Connor replied, "Besides, you like having me completely submissive, don't even lie."

Hank sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to Connor's clavicle. "You are one hell of a human, Connor."

"And you're one hell of an android," Connor echoed, spreading his legs further apart. "Now, if you'll please fuck my ass and fill me to the brim with your come, I would be _very_ appreciative."

Hank hummed low in his throat, tracing his fingers along Connor's perineum to rest at his hole, fingers hooked under the plug's base. "First, let's see how stretched this pretty little hole of yours is."

Connor let out a small whine as Hank tugged on the toy, pulling it out slowly. Hank chuckled, a finger tracing his rim as he worked the plug in and out of the Lieutenant. "This is a bigger plug than your usual one. Getting greedier, huh?"

"What can I say?" Connor spoke with a lopsided grin before gasping as the toy pressed against his prostate, "You spoil me with that Arizona can of yours."

Hank held back a laugh - Connor's comparison was humorously exaggerative, yet exceptionally flattering. "My phallus isn't quite that sizable, Lieutenant. You're an inch off in length, and--"

"Don't care about the specifics, Hank, I just want it in me," Connor interrupted demandingly.

Hank's lips ticked into an amused smile. "As you wish, Lieutenant."

He worked the plug the rest of the way out, laying the toy on the bed beside Connor. He hummed appreciatively, folding Connor's legs towards his chest. He pulled one hand down, pressing two thick fingers against his hole.

"You're so loose, all nice and ready," Hank murmured. "I can just sink my fingers into you effortlessly," Connor swallowed thickly as Hank did exactly that, pumping his fingers inside of him easily. "Good thing my cock's big enough to fill your greedy ass up."

Connor arched his back as Hank pumped the finger inside him, curling them against his inner walls.

"CyberLife was filled to the brim with perverts," Connor gasped, "Why would they program a detective model with the ability to dirty talk like that? What purpose did it serve?"

"Lieutenant," Hank chuckled, "you realize my programming prioritizes integration as a partner? I was designed to learn from my surroundings."

"Y-Yeah," Connor stuttered, "What about it?"

"I wasn't _programmed_ to know how to dirty talk," Hank lowered his voice, "I just _learned_ how to do it from exposure to _you_."

Connor froze, mouth gaping at the realization. " _F-Fuck_."

Hank chuckled, wrapping an arm around Connor's thigh to hold him steady as he tried to squirm away from his fingers. "That's the sound of you realizing how much of a slut you are."

Connor's breath hitched as he squirmed fruitlessly against Hank's restraining arm.

"Every single word I learned, every single action I do that drives you fucking crazy," Hank chuckled, "All of it was learned from experience. All of it was learned from fucking you."

Connor whined through gritted teeth. "Hank, stop teasing me... I'm desperate..."

Hank chuckled, shaking his head, "It's a hell of a lot more fun to tease you until you can't think straight."

"I'm bi, I _never_ think straight," Connor quipped with a huff, "Come _on_ , Hank... I've been waiting all day for this."

Hank scoffed as Connor flashed his big brown eyes in a pitiful puppy-dog pout, his brows furrowed pleadingly. "Every time you use that shit on me, it makes me miss my machine days when it didn't fucking work."

Connor grinned lopsidedly, "You sure it didn't work? You deviated awfully quickly once I started using the puppy eyes."

"No, I deviated when I realized you're a fucking idiot that needed protecting," Hank corrected.

"An _adorable_ fucking idiot that needs protecting," Connor added cheekily.

Hank let out a huff as he withdrew his fingers, spreading lubricant along his cock before lining his cock up with Connor's hole. "Are you _absolutely sure_ you want to do this?"

Connor nodded eagerly. "For the last time, _yes_ , I really, really, _really_ want you to fuck me and fill me up with your come."

Hank's cock twitched at the words. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Connor's mouth fell open into a groan as Hank pressed into him, his girth stretching him. Hank hooked his hands around Connor's thighs, holding him into place as he slowly buried himself inside of him.

Connor threw his head back into the sheets, chest rising and falling with desperate breaths. "You're so big, fuck..."

Hank smirked to himself; it was one of Connor's more common praises, and yet it never got old.

"Let me know when you're ready, baby," Hank whispered.

Connor grunted, rocking his hips against Hank's. "Now."

"Are yo--"

"Yes, yes, _yes, yes, fucking yes,_ yes, yes, motherfucking _yessss_ ," Connor interrupted, "I'm absolutely, _one-hundred percent_ ready to get my ass pounded into the fucking mattress, so just _move_ already."

Hank had to take a second to recalibrate. Eagerness wasn't a new thing for Connor with his outrageous libido by any means, but this level of pleading _was_. Hank pulled back and snapped his hips back into Connor harshly.

Connor gasped, fingers clenching into the sheets. Hank started to set a pace, starting out slowly to give Connor a chance to adjust despite his insistence that he didn't need any extra time.

Connor whined at the slow rhythm, trying to rock himself against Hank for additional friction. Hank intentionally let up his pace, further teasing his wanton human.

" _Hank_ ," Connor spoke in a scolding tone, his lips jutting into another pout. "C-Come _on_ , give me a break... I've been edging myself all damn day for this."

Hank licked his lips at the thought; Connor rocking his toy inside him with subtle, teasing movements, bringing himself to the cusp over and over again but not quite bringing himself over it.

Unwittingly, his pace increased at the mere thoughts of desire passing through his processors.

"Harderrrr," Connor groaned, the 'r' rolling off his lips, "Please, Hank, I want it harder."

Arousal shot up Hank's spine as he caught Connor's eyes, lidded with desperation and lust. His hands gripped at Connor's thighs, fingers digging into his soft thighs. "You asked for it."

Connor moaned brokenly as Hank slammed into him deeply and mercilessly, using his grip on Connor's thighs to pull him into his thrusts. "F-fuck, _yes_ , just like that!"

Hank leaned down, nipping at the nape of Connor's neck, relishing in the cacophonic sounds that escaped as he pounded into the man below.

Connor's arms left the sheets, wrapping around the broad expanse of his shoulders. "P-Please, Hank, fuck my ass. Fuck my ass until I can't move."

Hank chuckled as Connor's nails dragged across his back, synthetic skin rippling under the sharp tips as they dug into his chassis. The electric tingle of feedback as they scraped along the white plastic served to goad him into a rougher pace.

"Keep taunting me like this and you're gonna have internal bruising by the time I'm done with you," Hank rasped into Connor's ear.

A shiver went up Connor's spine, "Good. I want your cock so b _ad_!"

Connor's voice broke off into a gasp as Hank slammed into his prostate, almost painful in his roughness. He turned his head to the side, trying to silence some of the noises pouring from his mouth.

Hank reached up, cupping a large hand around his jaw, forcefully turning it back towards him. "Don't muffle yourself. We're at home, I want you to act like it."

Connor bit his lip before letting out a groan as Hank bucked into him. "Please, Hank, _please_ , please..."

His breath was raspy, Hank's grip on his neck pressing against his windpipe. Realizing this, Hank withdrew and replaced his hand around Connor's thigh, a renewed bout of thrusting knocking needy breaths from Connor's lungs.

"Yes, yes, oh my _god_ , yes," Connor hissed through gritted teeth, "Come inside of me, Hank, please, please, _come inside of me_!"

Hank growled, grabbing Connor's wrists and pinning them to the bed. "I'll come when I _want_ to come, sweetheart," Hank rasped, the affectionate nickname dripped with sarcasm.

Connor whined, making attempts to rock against Hank's thrust once more, "Please, _please_ , I want you so bad..."

Hank huffed and pinned Connor's wrists higher, stretching him into a long, sinewy line barely capable of making his own movements. "Impatient little slut."

Connor mewled, melting into Hank's touch. Hank wrapped his hand around Connor's wrist, biting back to chuckle at Connor's amazed and still-awed expression at Hank's hand being able to fit around both of his thinner wrists with ease.

His other hand caressed down his body, thumb catching on a nipple as he traced his way down. Connor shuddered below, a shaky whimper making itself heard. "You wanna come for me, baby?"

Connor nodded, eyes lidded. Hank pulled his hand away, only giving the Lieutenant featherlight touches. He whined below him with frustrated arousal.

"Speak up," Hank demanded.

"Y-Yes, I want to- I want- God, _ngh_ , I wanna - _aah_ \- wanna come so bad, Hank," Connor answered brokenly, and then continued dazedly, "Come inside me, Hank, fill me up with your fat cock. Please, it's all I want. Fill me up so much it comes out my mouth."

The statement was ridiculous - most of Connor's thoughts when on the brink of orgasm were - but the sentiment of desperation and desire sent a surge through him regardless.

He grunted as he fucked into Connor, pounding into him with such ferocity that the bedframe rocked into the wall. He wrapped a hand around Connor's cock, engulfing it with the heat of his hand as he jerked it in time with his thrusts.

"Hank, Hank," Connor gasped out. Hank could sense his pulse through his grip on his wrists, his heightened heartbeat pulsing through the vein to sensors on his palm. "Fuck, I want you to..."

"I will," Hank cooed, a whisper that brushed warm air across his ear, "You about to come, Connor?"

Connor whimpered and nodded, beyond words. His attempts at coherency came out in sputtering stumbles of words, "Hank... fuck... please... come.. _please_..."

Hank stroked him faster and pounded harder, eager to hear his meager attempts at speech falter completely. "You ready for me to fill you up, Connor?"

Connor opened his mouth to answer, a moan falling from his lips before he managed as Hank tightened his grip on his cock.

"You're gonna take every last drop, aren't you?" Hank spoke again before Connor regained his ability to speak. "You won't even be able to walk you'll be so full of my load."

Connor let out a ragged moan, trembling in Hank's hold as the words turned in his head. "Please, yes, please, I want your come so bad, Hank..."

Hank could feel it building, taut in his stomach and his groin. He brushed away several notifications about his thirium levels.

"H-Hank," Connor swallowed as he tried to speak, "I don't want to come yet, let me come with yours inside of me. Please."

Hank groaned low in his throat. "You ready for it?"

Connor nodded eagerly in answer, his fists clenching as Hank's thrusts became slower, more calculated.

**_THIRIUM LEVELS LOW: 82%_**. Hank growled with mild annoyance as the alert pinged in his interface. He'd make sure to disable alerts next time - he _knew_ his human would convince him into a next time. But surprisingly, he found that he wasn't even against the thought.

His arousal was building overwhelmingly, like static electricity surging through every part of his circuitry. He growled, trying to keep his thrusts steady as he approached the edge.

"Come inside me," Connor moaned out again, clenching around his shaft. Just like that, he was gone.

Hank buried himself deep inside of Connor as he came the first spurts, starting slowly before it poured out in thick ropes. Connor tensed, a broken gasp escaping him as Hank's ejaculate spilled inside of him.

Hank's artificial breathing grew shallow. He had completely lost focus on stroking Connor, but the way Connor writhed below him made it obvious that it wasn't needed. He swallowed thickly as his ejaculation slowed.

Connor's dazed eyes looked up at him, "I-Is that all of it?" His expression was somewhere between disappointment and excitement.

Hank shook his head, "No. Not even close." He shifted, moaning when the movement caused another rope of come to spill, kickstarting the next wave of his orgasm surging through him. "Fuck, Connor..."

Connor gasped as Hank began moving inside of him, come spilling from him freely with every slow thrust. "O-Oh _fuck_. Oh fuck, there's so _much_..."

Hank's body twitched, vision glitching as climax drained him. Connor better not freak out if he goes into stasis.

Connor attempted tug one of his wrist free of Hank's with a whining moan. He withdrew his hand, releasing both of his wrists and followed their path as Connor moved them.

One hand went straight to his dick, pumping it desperately.

The other went to his stomach, fingers caressing the swell of it. Hank's eyes widened at the sight. "There's so much inside of me, Hank."

Connor had a small amount of adipose tissue on his middle, normal for his age, and a good portion of the swell was obscured by it  - but it _was_ noticeable despite that, outstretched with the amount of ejaculate inside of him.

If it was noticeable, then Connor was definitely feeling it - feeling his come filling his insides, sloshing inside him.

Hank grunted as another surge pulsed through him. He wasn't done, still leaking profusely with every single movement.

He moved to pull out - Connor was already so full, the only thing keeping it from leaking out being his own girth.

Connor whined at the action, eyes widening with desperation as Hank almost slipped free. " _No!_ "

Connor latched his legs around Hank's waist, tightening them in an attempt to force him back in place, "Don't pull out! _Please_!"  The final word came out as a guttural growl, his eyes pleading.

Hank swallowed thickly, hesitating even as he continued to leak his come inside of Connor.

"Please," he sobbed, the strokes of his cock becoming haphazard in rhythm, "I'm so _close_ , Hank, you can't pull out! I can take it, please don't pull out!"

"Fuck it," Hank spoke to no one but himself, burying himself inside of Connor once more.

With the final waves of come filling him, flooding his insides, Connor came with a shout and a broken cry of Hank's name. He stroked his cock desperately, eyes rolling up as he rode the euphoric wave of his own climax.

" _So much, so much_ ," he panted, his hand slowing to mere jerks before he slumped entirely.

Hank watched Connor's chest heave with every breath, droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead. His cock was softening inside of him, the last remnants of his orgasm dribbling out into his accepting hole.

Connor's hand cupped at his stomach, fingers tracing the much more prominent roundness of it. He sighed, dazed and contentedly, gazing up at Hank with a dorky grin. "I've never been this _full_..."

Hank swallowed thickly, his systems lagging behind; he hadn't even realized he'd been staring. He blinked when another alert flashed in his vision. _**THIRIUM LEVELS LOW: 64%.**_

"I need to replenish my thirium levels," Hank groaned as he started to pull out.

"Wait!" Connor shouted, his hand snatching Hank by the arm to halt him. "If you just pull out like that, it's gonna leak everywhere..."

Hank furrowed his brow. Connor was absolutely right; and he didn't want to deal with much clean up with the lag present on his systems...

"Put my plug in first," Connor reminded.

Hank hummed; that should've been a fairly obvious solution. His processors were running slower than originally thought.

He grabbed the metallic plug from the bed, resting it against the base of his cock. He withdrew himself slowly, Connor letting out an appreciative hum as he did so. As he pulled out the tip, he pressed the plug in in its place.

Connor grunted a shallow breath through his teeth as Hank pushed it in, a little more harshly and a little more clumsily than he would've liked.

"Sorry," Hank mumbled, shaking his head in an attempt to recalibrate his systems.

Connor groaned, moving slowly to sit upright. He moaned at the abundance of ejaculate sloshing inside of him with the movement, his hand returning to the curve of his stomach. His cock twitched at the sight of it, pushed outwards with the sheer amount of come trapped inside of him thanks to the plug in his ass.

"Next time, let's go for the gallon," Connor grinned.

Hank rolled his eyes, withdrawing himself from the bed. Connor tensed as the android outright _yelped_ as he clattered off of the side, landing on the floor with a hard _thud_.

Connor crawled to the edge, peering over it with his brows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay, Hank?"

Hank quietly huffed in frustration, "My systems, including motor processes, are running on slow-mode due to low thirium levels."

"Can you get up?" Connor tilted his head questioningly.

"Yes," Hank said as he made absolutely no attempt to do so.

Connor sighed, scrubbing his face before chuckling. "Stay there. I'll go get one of the pouches out of the fridge for you."

Hank nodded with a mumble of gratefulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 mins later:
> 
> Hank, lagging: *jolts upright* he's going to end up getting intoxicated off of my cum in his ass  
> Connor, already intoxicated: 'going to'?


	21. 21). Uniforms (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21). Uniform kink ft. HankCon (+half-assed roleplay, Connor trying to condition Hank to get turned on by his uniform)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was reworked so many times because I kept getting ideas just take it already /sobs

He'd seen the outfit plenty of times before; dark blue with black accents, adorned with service patches and lettering. The only real difference in the outfit from all the others was embroidered letters on the right of the chest, reading "C. Smith" in stark yellow threading.

It was _different_ on Connor, though. Maybe it's just because he wanted to fuck Connor _before_ he was wearing the uniform, but now that he has the uniform on, he _really_ wanted to fuck Connor.

It was such a drastic change from the sight he'd gotten used to. Connor was all stuffy suits and stiff posture; the only thing he'd changed at all in the last several months was ditching ties. But now he was a living being with rights, who was bumped down to a beat cop to climb his way up the chain with all the other poor saps. Connor didn't seem bummed by it in the slightest, but it had to suck to be bumped to square one.

At least the uniform looked good on him.

Connor leaned forward, twirling his handcuffs around his index and middle finger. "You have the right to remain silent." Connor kicked the bedroom door shut, shoving Hank back against it. "Anything you say can and _will_ be held against you."

Hank smirked with his response, "Officer Smith."

Connor pressed firmly against Hank. "Clever flirtation, Lieutenant."

"A sexy cop like you opens up a _whoooole_ array of law enforcement pick-up lines," Hank laughed. "I'd get used to it if I were you, _Officer_."

"Noted," Connor smirked, pulling away before turning Hank to face the door and slamming him back against it.

Hank shuddered when he felt cold metal hook around his wrists, holding them behind his back. "Oh, you pervert, I knew you'd find a way to turn this special occasion into sex."

"You started it," Connor turned Hank back around and traced a gloved hand along Hank's jawline. "Care to _bribe_ me for your freedom, Lieutenant?"

Hank scoffed. "You're accepting bribes _already_? Not even your first day and you're already being a bad cop."

Connor tutted, "That wasn't an answer."

"Depends on what you want, Officer," Hank spoke. "I'm broke. Do you accept sexual favors?"

"Those are the _only_ bribes I will accept," Connor leaned up, kissing Hank deeply. "On the bed, Anderson."

Hank rolled his eyes, but complied without bringing up the fairly obvious information that he was, in fact, Connor's superior by several ranks. Superior or not, Connor ordering him around was making his cock throb with want.

"Hurry it up," Connor ordered, shoving Hank onto the bed roughly.

He landed facefirst, unable to catch himself with his hands cuffed behind his back. He groaned as Connor planted a foot squarely on his ass, grinding his clothed erection into the bed.

"This," Hank huffed, "is the textbook definition of police brutality. I want my lawyer."

Connor crawled on top of him, straddling his lower back. He leaned down, his lukewarm breath tickling Hank's ear, "I gave you the right to remain silent," the android pulled him back by the hair, "I recommend that you start using it."

Hank groaned when Connor leaned back with all of his weight, pressing his cock harshly into the bed.

He'd been a cop for over thirty years, and not once did he ever think of his work as sexy. It was nasty work, sometimes heartbreaking work, and infuriating work that killed any boner he could've gotten at the fetishization of it. His ex-wife even tried, once upon a time, and the skimpy cop costume she got for Halloween did nothing.

Then again, she wasn't a trained android officer capable of kicking his ass, and the sexualized jumpsuits were cheesy as fuck. Actually becoming a cop and wearing a real uniform was the key to his arousal, apparently.

Connor stripped his pants away with ease, his hands caressing the flesh of his hips.

Hank rested his head on the bed as Connor's hands traced his outer thighs, "Is this just going to be a routine pat-down, Officer?"

"I dunno," Connor hummed, kissing at his neck, "I might need to do a cavity search."

Hank snorted. "Seriously, Connor?"

Connor's tone softened, breaking character, "I admit, that didn't sound as good as it did in my head."

Connor removed himself from Hank for just a few seconds, scooting to grab lubricant. He heard the squelch as he squeezed the contents, the wet noises as he smoothed it over his fingers.

Hank snickered, "I _assure_ you, Officer, that I'm not hiding anything up my ass."

"That's a suspicious denial, sir," Connor's fingers found their way between Hank's cheeks. "I have reasonable suspicion, and I'll be proceeding with my search regardless. Up on your knees, face down."

"Ugh, police brutality," Hank whined with a small laugh but followed the instructions exactly.

He moaned as Connor pressed a finger into him, a second finger tracing along his rim. Fuck, he loved when Connor took control. It was nice to lay back and let him do the work.

He spread his legs to give Connor easier access, hissing when Connor slipped the second finger inside. He curled the digits inside of him, pressing against his prostate.

"Fuck," Hank groaned, burying his face into the sheets.

"Feel good?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," he pressed himself back into the fingers, gasping when Connor pressed the fingers just a little harder on the spot.

He tensed with the addition of the third finger stretching him open, but soon dissolved into throaty sounds as Connor pumped the fingers in and out. "Fuck, Officer, you gonna finger me all day?"

"Have to be thorough," Connor answered simply.

When Connor finally withdrew the fingers, he heard the distinct sound of him unbuckling belt, followed by the sounds of him slathering a generous amount of lubrication along his member.

"Hey, Connor," Hank spoke.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Connor replied, immediately breaking character, "Is everything alright?"

"I wanna be on my back instead of doggystyle," Hank said. "I want a good view of you fucking me in that uniform."

"Of course, Lieutenant," Connor replied. "Would you like me to uncuff you so that you aren't laying on top of your arms? Or, perhaps, cuff you to the bed?"

"Shit, sounds good to me," Hank groaned at the thought. "As long as I get to be nailed by a man in uniform, I'm happy."

Connor made a pleased noise, a stupidly cute little sound for how intimidating the prick could be. He unhooked one of Hank's cuffs, allowing Hank a moment to flex his limbs before moving him onto his back towards the headboard. He looped the short chain behind one of the wooden boards before clasping the cuff back around his wrist.

He grabbed a pillow, lifting Hank's hips to place it under him and adjusting it until Hank was sitting at a comfortable angle.

"You ready, Lieutenant?" Connor asked, wedging himself between his widely spread legs.

Hank chuckled as he looked up at Connor. "Ready when you are, Officer."

He breathed out when Connor pressed in, achingly slow. He watched through lidded eyes as Connor's mouth fell open in a silent moan as he pressed into Hank's hole. Connor's hands rested on his thighs, fingers lightly digging into his flesh.

When Connor finally bottomed out, he let out a groan, letting his head lull back into the pillow with his arms slack on the cuffs. Fuck, he was glad they got a chance to use the cuffs for unintended purposes before Connor had to use them to cuff some gross perp and contaminate them.

Connor started to move as Hank eased around him, starting with slow and shallow thrusts and working up to the rough rhythm that thoroughly wrecked Hank each time.

Hank always liked looking at his partners during - no matter where he was, bottom or top, dom or sub. He could do other positions, sure, but seeing his lover enjoying themselves was a huge part of what turned him on.

The nice view of Connor fucking into him, fully-clothed in a police uniform that he just realized is super hot? A bonus.

"Fuck, Connor," Hank husked, "You look damn good in that outfit."

"Well, I'll be wearing it every day now," Connor hummed as he leaned down to kiss Hank's neck. "So you better get used to it, Lieutenant."

"I'm sure the novelty will wear off at some point," Hank groaned as Connor sucked a hickey onto the nape of his neck, "But in the meantime, it's a damn good thing Jeffrey has you placed in a different precinct."

"A shame," Connor said softly, "I'm sure I would have a great time teasing you through the workday."

Hank bit back a mewl as Connor's cock brushed his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

"I'm - _ah_ \- fucking sure you would," Hank rolled his eyes. "You already - _fuck_ -  tease me plenty at home. I don't need to be walking around the office with a chub."

Connor gave him that damned mischievous look that always sent a wave of arousal through his body. Combined with the precise pressure to his prostate, it was a dangerous combo. "That's assuming you don't outright come at the sight, Lieutenant."

Hank tugged on the cuffs binding him to the bed as Connor rocked him with a single strong thrust, knocking a lengthy groan from his throat.

"Y-Yeah," Hank swallowed the pitiful noise awaiting to pour out, "You've already got me pretty goddamn close now."

"Oh?" Connor tilted his head. "If I'm only 'close', then I'm not going my job properly."

Hank let out a guttural growl as Connor snapped his hips harshly into him in a never-faltering rhythm.

"Fuck, Connor," Hank's breaths were raspy, "You're too fucking good to me."

Connor chuckled, leaning down to kiss Hank's bare neck. "I give you exactly what you deserve, Lieutenant."

Connor claimed Hank's lips in a kiss, his thrusts sharper as their lips locked. He swallowed up Hank's moans, humming against his mouth.

Hank arched as a thrust hit just the right spot inside of him, "Fuck, Connor..."

"That's _Officer Smith_ to you," Connor corrected with a smirk, slamming his hips into Hank to hit that exact same spot. Then again, and again, until it was the only spot he hit.

With every perfect movement, Hank became a little less composed until he was panting and groaning beneath Connor. Then Connor's hands wandered Hank's body, caressing every sensitive spot of his torso with lithe fingertips.

"Fuck, baby -" Hank started, swallowing back his words. _"Officer_ ," he corrected. Connor smirked, a singular thrust hitting Hank harder, punching the breath from his lungs.

Hank gazed at Connor through lidded eyes, and the expression he wore - his smirk, especially - looked proud, almost sadistic. He wanted to ask exactly what was up, yet he didn't trust his voice to form anything but pitiful begs for Connor's perfect cock at this point.

Connor leaned down, a quiet chuckle leaving his lips. "You're curious, aren't you, Hank?"

Hank nodded, allowing a wanton moan to leave his lips when Connor dragged a thumb over a gunshot scar on his stomach.

"I've already calculated every way to get you off in a manner that you typically deem as 'mind-blowing',  but I'm currently putting more effort than is strictly necessary to do so, Lieutenant," Connor informed, "Do you wish to know why?"

Hank tried to scoff at his slow questioning, but it only came out as another moan.

"You're easily conditioned," Connor answered, "You associate memories to habits with little effort, Hank. Your earlier joke about getting turned on by my uniform at work was made to be nothing but a joke, but it's not a far shot from the truth, is it?"

Connor's pace got harsher, quicker, and Hank tensed against the cuffs in response. His body was twitching, almost overwhelmed with the pleasure thrumming through him with every snap of hips.

"I intend to take advantage of that," Connor elaborated, "Because I enjoy the idea of fucking you and getting you off so well that it'll burn this event into your mind. Permanently."

Connor fingers wrapped around Hank's cock, thumb massaging the glans.

"It'll burn so fiercely," Connor whispered, "that you won't even be able to see this uniform without the memory springing to mind, on or off of my body."

Hank swallowed thickly, cock throbbing in Connor's hand as his spoke, the tip an angry red at his teasing. "Fuck's sake..."

"Every time you see me around the building," Connor pounded into Hank with a rough thrust, "Every time you call me Officer," another pounding thrust, "Every action that would otherwise be innocent is going to turn to sheer, conditioned arousal, Lieutenant."

Hank gasped at the realization.

Connor chuckled, kissing along Hank's jawline. "I'm going to have a _lot_ of fun with this, Hank."

"You - _hah_ \- you little fucker," Hank accused, voice shallow as he tried to steady it.

"Very astute, Lieutenant," Connor shot back, the smirk not leaving his features.

Hank growled, throwing his head back into the pillow as Connor's hand engulfed his cock, his strokes tight and movements perfectly in sync with each other. "C-Con--"

"Officer," Connor corrected.

" _Officer_ ," Hank repeated, "I'm... I'm so fucking close."

Connor's movements didn't cease in speed, his non-occupied hand returning to his gentle caresses of sensitive skin.

His thoughts were a haze, focus like static on a TV. He felt like the world was stopping on its axis around him, like Connor's touches were becoming the only thing in existence.

He wasn't quite sure how loud he was actually being, but it was loud enough to drown out anything else aside from the soft murmurs of Connor's voice next to his ear; murmurs that he couldn't make out the words of, but knew they were probably teasing notions meant to push him even further. The sounds he was hearing come from his own mouth were sounds that he knew he'd be outright embarrassed of if he weren't about to have the best, most intense orgasm of his fucking life.

It was white-hot, heat pooling in his belly and then pulsing through him like shockwaves. He dissolved into pleasure, going tense as his climax roared through him.

 

* * *

He blinked with a groan, raising a hand to scrub his face. He froze; he had remembered being cuffed to the bed. He opened his eyes into a squint, widening when he noticed the bruises beginning to form on his wrists.

"Are you alright, Hank?"

He looked up when Connor sat down next to him, his weight dipping the bed. He had changed clothes in whatever time had passed, from his uniform into an old hoodie and fleece pants.

"I'm fine," he answered, his voice hoarse and raspy. He cleared his throat before repeating himself, " _I'm fine_."

Connor handed him a glass of water. "You passed out after your orgasm. I was very worried."

Hank snorted with laughter before taking a sip of the offered water. "I'm not so old that you're gonna fuck me to death, Connor."

"No, but I'm still allowed to worry," Connor smiled.

Hank returned the smile, shifting to reach into the bedside drawer. Connor's smile dropped when Hank pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Lieutenant..."

"What?" Hank scoffed, slipping the end between his lips.

"Smoking is--"

"Bad for my health, I know," Hank interrupted, "But after an orgasm like that? Gotta have one. It's not like I chainsmoke like Reed."

Connor sighed as Hank lit the cigarette. "Very well. You can have _one_."

Hank chuckled at the commanding tone. "Thank you, _Officer_."

Hank sat in silence as he dragged lazily on the cigarette, watched as Connor occupied himself with folding his uniform back into a neat pile to await his first shift.

"Yup, that fucking uniform is already making me horny again," Hank finally spoke. "You accomplished your goal."

Connor smirked, "Always do. Perhaps working in different precincts won't be as awful when it's your saving grace."

"We're still going bump into each other in the workplace regardless," Hank chuckled, taking a long drag, "So it _still_ means work is gonna be hell for me now."

Connor returned to sit beside Hank. "According to you, it already _is_."

Hank rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Connor's waist to pull him closer. "At least I get a few weeks of peace before you start and make our professional life into a constant cocktease."

"Enjoy them while you can," Connor chuckled, petting a hand through Hank's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another that was lengthy and was cut down; it originally involved a lot more sap, including Connor talking about his sense of self and LED removal. I didn't want to flood y'all with a 20k chapter tho.


	22. 22). Weight Gain (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22). Weight Gain ft. Reed900
> 
> This is a continuation of 5). Feederism!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut aside from some groping, mostly just fluff!

Gavin groaned as he lugged himself up the stairs. "Nines, just fuckin' carry me. Stairs suck ass."

"The exercise would be good for you, Detective," Nines replied, already at the door. "Besides, you only have five steps left to climb."

"Five--" he took a slow step, "-- _four_ steps I would rather not take."

He whined as he stomped the last few stairs. "I'm asking them to move me into a downstairs apartment next renewal."

"My continued existence in your life isn't an excuse to get lazy, Detective," RK900 scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," Gavin waved away as he marched through the doorway, immediately collapsing onto the couch. "Give me a break; fucking perp ran on me today and there was no way in hell Anderson would've caught him."

"To my understanding, you were the reason he was _able_ to run in the first place, because you were too absorbed in devouring a doughnut to focus on keeping an eye on him," he chuckled. "Besides that, Anderson would've been more than capable. Connor has mentioned that he managed to outrun him in confronting a runaway deviant in the past; the Lieutenant is possibly in better shape than you are, Detective."

Gavin groaned into the cushion. "Shut uuuuuup. There's no way in hell an old-ass alcoholic who sits around pushing papers all day is in better shape than me. I'm a sculpted Adonis."

"So you're implying that you'll be killed by a rampaging boar?" RK900 tilted his head.

"Phckyou," he mumbled into the cushion, "Quit consulting your database for information to shun me with. Plastic prick."

RK900 chuckled. "Very well. You should go change out of your clothes while I start dinner."

"Don't wanna."

RK900's expression fell. " _Gavin_..."

Reed groaned at the stern utterance of his name. "Fine, even though wearing my clothes to bed would be _so_ much more convenient."

"Convenient," RK900 repeated with a scoff. "Is that why you complain about your jeans chafing due to your relentless squirming in bed?"

Gavin sighed, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up. "Okay, okay, I'm getting my pajammies on. Quit nagging me, mom."

He kicked off his sneakers, huffing when he stumbled over his feet. He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it over the arm of the couch.

"It wouldn't hurt you to learn neater habits, Detective," RK900 rolled his eyes.

"I'll consider it," Gavin lied, pulling his shirt over his head.

He glanced back when he noticed the android's silence. RK900 was... staring at him, intently.

"Something glitch out in your processors, tincan?" Gavin asked.

He suddenly jolted from his stupor, a faint hint of a blush forming along the bridge of his nose. "N-No, Detective. I apologize, I merely got distracted."

Reed raised an eyebrow but simply shrugged it off; he didn't think androids were capable of getting distracted, but he was slowly learning that he didn't know shit about androids.

_"I'm... fascinated. Enraptured, even. Above all else, I'm unbearably aroused. I can't help but think rather obscenely regarding your stomach. I... I find it to be 'sexy', as you would say."_

That was almost a month ago, when he learned that, hey, androids can develop weird-ass kinks too. Androids can be kinky little fuckers who adoringly embrace the kinks you wouldn't normally admit to because _of fucking course_ they would be.

It was strange having a partner be so wholly into the same thing. He'd had feeders before, but none as enthusiastic as Nines. Usually, they were actually awkward as fuck despite being ' _experienced_ ' and it ruined the mood, if their awful ' _cooking_ ' didn't do it first.

Some of his best feedee experiences were by himself, with a big bag of fast food bought on his way home after particularly stressful days. Few and far between, because he fully knew that garbage wasn't good for his health.

Then RK900 came along, moved in, snooped through his porn folder, and now several nights a week resulted in him being ambushed with fucking delicious dishes out of the blue that he was helpless to resist because he was weak-willed, desperate to fill his gut with whatever the android put in front of him, and hopelessly developing strong feelings for that dumb, tall android all the while.

Bleh. He was getting mushy and sappy. Gross.

He idly scratched at an itch on his back with a yawn as he dragged his feet into the bedroom. He flicked the light switch on, then aimed for the laundry basket across the room.

"Yeet," he mumbled as he threw the dirty article at the hamper. He slumped when it missed, landing behind the intended target. He let out a single curse of frustration, "Phck."

He yawned again as he dug through his dresser, fetching a pair of lounge pants and laying them out on the bed. He dropped his badge on the top of the dresser, unbuckling his belt slowly.

He let out a sigh of relief as the belt unhooked, and again when he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. It was freeing to unconfine himself at the end of the day, feeling the tingle of skin as it was exposed to the open air once more.

He kicked the pants off hastily, slipping into the lounge pants. He wanted to see what Nines planned on cooking tonight, and furthermore, if he needed to be prepared to have it crammed down his gullet again.

He froze when he finally caught sight of himself in the mirror. He hadn't really gotten much of a chance to as of late, at least not in a manner that wasn't horrendous skewed by the RK900 stuffing him.

He'd definitely packed on some pounds in the last month. Some around his arms, covering his still-prominent arm muscles, some on his thighs which he may have already been aware of due to the unpleasant rub of his jeans, despite being in denial.

He didn't gain a lot on his face, thankfully. He didn't like the pissed off toddler look that resulted from being upset while having chubby cheeks.

The most noticeable area seemed to be his stomach. Which he was oddly okay with; sure, he liked his abs, like, a _lot_ , but the extra rounded flesh hanging around his gut wasn't bad either, appearance-wise. It wasn't quite how he looked stuffed, the fat hung a good bit lower, but it still gave a pleasant appearance of distention and...

 He raised a hand to pinch at his belly, biting his lip at the small squish. It was malleable, a stark contrast to the solid immovable surface of rockhard abs.

Fuck, he was getting turned on by his own fat.

He raised his hands to each side of his gut, squeezing them together and running his hands over the skin. He jiggled the fat with a hand placed at the lower curve, hypnotized by the ripples of flesh as he moved it.

"I see you're having fun without me."

He jumped at the realization that Nines was leaning against the doorway, watching him. Judging by the expression on his face as Gavin turned to look at him, he was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Depends on your definition of fun, I guess," Gavin chuckled, turning his attention back to the mirror. "Is it this noticeable when I'm clothed?"

"Mm," Nines hummed the affirmative answer. "It's very noticeable. I have to stop myself from staring some days."

"Maybe I should kick up my workouts," Gavin thought out loud. "Can't be getting too flabby. Don't wanna end up like Anderson."

Nines rolled his eyes amusedly, stepping up to wrap his arms around Gavin. "If you'd prefer, I could merely stop cooking so often."

"Don't you fuckin' dare."

Nines laughed heartily, nuzzling his face into Gavin's hair. "Wouldn't dream of it. You couldn't stop me if you _begged_ me to, Reed."

Gavin hummed as the RK900's hand found their way to his belly, kneading the flesh soothingly. He raised an eyebrow when Nines took in a sharp breath, his hands halting over the curve of his belly.

"You getting turned on by this?" Gavin asked absently.

Nines hummed affirmation again, resting his chin upon Gavin's head. His fingers dug into the soft flesh in a possessive way that was almost painful, but not entirely unpleasant. "Does this answer your question?"

Reed gasped as the android pressed himself against his rear, the bulge of his erection resting firm against him. "Goddamn right it does..."

"I take great delight in seeing how my actions affect you, Detective," Nines murmured softly,

"In other words, you get off on fattening me up," Gavin chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it, yes," Nines' voice was muffled into Gavin's hair as he nuzzled the strands again. "I do admit, however, that my obsession with your figure is... quite troublesome at times."

Gavin swallowed. "Troublesome how?"

"Troublesome as in some days, I wish to skip out on work and merely waste away the day laying upon your abdomen while lavishing you with praises and food from my hand," Nines admitted, a smile on his lips as Gavin hummed at the thought. "And other days, I dream of forcing you to skip work, tying you down, and feeding you until you're so thoroughly filled that I have to force it down your throat."

Gavin groaned, lulling his head back against Nines' chest. "Saying shit like that is gonna make me dream of you doing it, too."

"Good," he hummed happily, hunching down to rest his head upon Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "No, _not_ good. We have to work to even afford food in the first place, remember?"

Nines grumbled, pulling a face between annoyance and disappointment at the reminder. "Unfortunately."

Nines lips grazed the skin of his neck, one of his wandering hands finding its way to his groin. He palmed against Gavin's length, drawing a groan from deep in his throat.

"Fuck," Gavin moaned at the android's skilled hands. "You're too damn good to me."

Nines chuckled, putting more pressure behind his palming. "You've indulged me and taught me far more things about myself than I would've ever managed on my own. I believe we're equal."

Lips were back on his neck, hand caressing the new curves and contours of his body. The hand sunk into the more padded areas of his belly, Nines' breath hitching.

"You are so handsome," Nines spoke breathlessly, "I could worship your body all day."

"Does that include getting me off?" Gavin spoke with a small laugh, drawing in a breath through gritted teeth.

"As many times as you could handle," Nines answered. "In fact, I'd love to do that tonight, if you're not too tired for it."

Gavin perked up, a grin on his face, "I'm never too tired for that, babe."

Nines gave him an approving smile, yet withdrew his hands and then the rest of his body soon after.

"H-Hey!" Gavin pouted. "I thought you were all hyped to worship my body?"

"I am, and I will, ravenously," Nines smiled fondly, "Right after dinner, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i hate gavin *gives him a cute android boyfriend who cooks for him and cherishes him*

**Author's Note:**

> These will probably primarily include Bottom/Sub!900 and Bottom/Sub!Hank in accordance with my own self-indulgence (not enough of EITHER, i'm tellin' you), but that could change based on the prompt.
> 
> follow me on twitter @rk_bae_hundred


End file.
